Keeping up a Facade
by Retrobution
Summary: No gods. Percy always goes to school while keeping up a facade of fake happiness. He's been doing a pretty good job until Annabeth Chase sees right through him. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**A/N: Swearing and child abuse, so you've been warned.**

Chapter 1

Even at 14 years old, Percy Jackson still flinched as his stepdad, Gabe Ugliano or Smelly Gabe hit him with his belt. At the age of 12 he had witnessed his mother dying and the memory still haunted him like a ghost.

"Stupid boy," Gabe jeered hitting him once more.

Percy flinched again but didn't scream, he wouldn't want to satisfy Smelly Gabe after all.

"Had to wear shorts did you?" Gabe hissed angrily. "Had to let the other kids see your scars?"

SNAP! The belt had once again made contact with Percy's bare skin. Blood was trickling down his leg rapidly. He whimpered but remained silent.

"Being silent Jackson? Or being a wimp like your mother had been?" Gabe hissed.

Percy had been fine at first, or at least as fine as being abused you could be for a child. But the second he heard his mother's name being insulted something inside him snapped.

"Don't insult her," he warned his voice dangerously calm.

"Or what? Is Pewcy afwaid?" Gabe said mockingly, and then his voice turned back to anger. "You can't do shit."

That was it. Percy stood up shakily and aimed a punch at Gabe's face. He staggered back and roared angrily.

"Yes I can," Percy whispered and ran for the door.

His hands had barely brushed against the doorknob when he felt himself being thrown across the floor. He'd been caught.

"Insolent fool!" Gabe roared.

Percy didn't do anything but he didn't really have a choice. He was bleeding heavily and couldn't move at the moment. He flinched in pain when a belt made contact with his arms. Right now, both his arms would be scarred for life, and his legs? They would fail him the moment he would try to stand up. Thunder rumbled outside and he remembered the day that his mother had died.

_There was a thunderstorm brewing all day the day she died. But the 12 year old Percy didn't care since he had his mother safely with him. Or so he thought. The day started out with lightning flashing through his window. He wasn't scared; he was 12 years old, not 6. His mother made him blue pancakes and he drizzled the entire batch with syrup. Smelly Gabe was glaring at him like a hawk ready to pounce. Once when he was 8 he asked his mother if he was a cannibal._

_"Of course not sweetie." Sally had laughed. "Why? Is he scaring you?"_

_Percy nodded and he heard arguing that night. He ignored the glaring of his stepdad now since it still kind of creeped him out. Finally he snapped._

_"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" He asked coldly._

_"Watch your tone boy." Gabe replied but smirked as if he knew something he didn't._

_Of course being Percy, he couldn't figure out the smirking until much later. He didn't figure it out till that night..._

_He was with his mother when they were arguing. Apparently his stepdad had gone extreme this time and decided that they were better off without Percy and nearly sold him. The guy had even come to their house but Sally came just in time._

_"What's going on?" Sally asked, looking at the guy at the door._

_"We're getting rid off your son Sally. This guy's gonna buy him." Gabe said, bored._

_"WHAT?" Sally screeched._

_She was going to rant but Gabe had stopped her._

_"Sir," he said to the man at the door. "Forget about that selling shit, go."_

_The man grumbled but left. When he was out of earshot, or out of the apartment he began raising his voice to Sally._

_"Right Sally. Did you have to cause a scene? That was embarrassing." Gabe hissed._

_"It was your fault!" Sally rebelled._

_"What?"_

_So far Sally had never really defied his orders._

_"I said it was your fault!" Sally said again._

_Gabe sighed, well if that's was she thinks... He thought. He wobbled over to Sally and held onto her in a choke hold. Percy looked at Gabe in fear but he didn't even notice him. He did it lightly at first but when Percy made a small noise with his throat he growled and did it more fiercely._

_There was nothing Percy could do as he slowly watched his mother die. He was 12 years old! He practically screamed at himself in his mind. You're supposed to do something! But he didn't as his stepdad finally released his grip on her. Her last words were the ones that broke his heart: "Don't hurt him..."_

After all those years, those words still broke him on the inside. Don't hurt him...' Tears brimmed up to his eyelids but he didn't let them fall. Parts of him blamed himself for his mother's death. If he hadn't made that noise... CRACK! SNAP! The belt hit repeatedly on his skin in a pattern. He'd gotten used to the scars of course but still.

"You little piece of crap." Gabe sneered down on him.

The abuse eventually stopped when he took too many swigs of beer and plopped down on the couch, snoring. NOW! Percy's mind screamed at him mentally. He had the perfect chance to escape but where could he go? He had a few friends from school but he still didn't know where they lived. Or maybe he could just be a homeless person on the street. Any life was better than this.

But all that thinking stopped when he attempted to move. He lifted his arms first but they wouldn't move. They were too scarred to move, and his legs were too weak or tired. No... Not now, COME ON! Percy thought. When he finally gotten the courage, his body had failed him. Oh well... He would get more chances at escaping later...

Or maybe not, Percy thought as he was still too paralyzed to move. He tried again and eventually found some movement in his hands. The two hands moved slowly, turning around in a rotating motion, and then feeling returned to his arms. He sighed in relief and waited for feeling to return to his legs. But it was not till much later when it did. He cautiously stood up but grabbed the dirty counter for support. Shaking on his legs he looked again at the door leading out of the apartment.

Hope filled his eyes but disappeared as his stepdad stirred in his sleep.

"I'll find you wherever you are punk. Don't even think about escaping." He mumbled.

Obeying his orders for no reason he went to his 'room.' It was more like a trash can for Gabe but at least he had shelter. As Gabe once said: "Be 'grateful' punk." He scoffed at those words repeating in his mind and fell down on his mattress, sleeping.

**A/N: Should I continue? Also for my other story Don't Mess with the Cabins should be posted soon. Really sorry for the long wait.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 2

It was just Percy's luck that the next day just happened to be a school day. He groaned as he stood up from his 'bed.' He tried stretching but the only thing he did was open up the scars he had from last night.

Blood trickled down his white T-shirt and he sighed at his stupidness. But he was stupid. Or that's what he thought. If he didn't make that noise… He shook those thoughts out of his head and changed into some jeans and a new dark long sleeved shirt.

Instead of going downstairs, he escaped through the window. It was a habit that had failed at first. He remembered when he first started doing it.

_It was another morning after he got the usual beating by Smelly Gabe the night before. Except this time he had actually made a long scar on his face instead of his arms or legs. So now, too scared to face Gabe, he decided that instead of going downstairs, he went downstairs through his window. He opened up the window panels, and swung his leg over it. He regained his balance after a few seconds of shaking. By then he had almost regretted his actions but was determined to make it down. Determination evident in his eyes, he swung his other leg over, and quickly grasped the blinds. But the blinds were too soft so he regretted this action the second it made contact with his hands. The blinds tumbled down along with Percy as he desperately grabbed the thin air in hope for a solid object to appear or something soft to cushion his fall._

_Luck wasn't on his side this time though. As Percy made contact with the ground he heard a crunch as he fell with his hands facing the ground. SNAP! Now he was certain that he had broken his left wrist. He could have fainted if he wanted to, but he couldn't set his mind to it. He knew he had to attempt to go to school but the only thing he did was when one thought crossed his mind 'this is the only scar I got that doesn't include Smelly Gabe.'_

_Of course he didn't get up, but instead just laid there, paralyzed. All until Gabe saw him of course. He was waddling down the apartment when he saw Percy. He sneered for a moment but made no attempt to help him. Instead, he just jeered at him and walked away. With no other help from anyone else, he tried to move his right wrist. He groaned as it made a tiny crunching sound when he turned it left and right. But he didn't give up, he made sure it was ok and snapped his left wrist bone back into place. SNAP! He screamed in pain as the dislocated bone was put back in it's rightful place._

_After a few more seconds of agony the scream turned down into a whimper. And minutes after that, just a groaning noise. After all the agony was over, Percy knew that his left wrist was not the only thing that was broken. Apart from his wrist, he was pretty sure he broke one of his legs as well. And he was right. Moving his legs, he whimpered as the legs made a noise. CRUNCH! SNAP! And so on. The noise made a repeating pattern, and he flinched after the sound of each one. Eventually he found out that the noises weren't going to stop, so he made a very stupid decision._

_Percy tried standing up. He did it slowly, but it failed immediately. His back was still paralyzed, his wrists, even though in place still hurt. And on top of that all his legs were no use to him. After that useless idea, something had tumbled out of his pocket. A phone. He grinned for the first time in minutes and made his arms move slowly towards it. He grasped it safely in his hands and punched in the 9-1-1 number. The phone slipped out of his grasp when he was satisfied with his talking and telling them the address. The last thing he heard was an ambulance coming towards him when he slipped out of consciousness._

After that incident, Percy still dared going out through the window the second time and later it became a habit. Even though Smelly Gabe had given him matching scars in his face he still dared. So now he learned his lesson. He was lucky they weren't so high up. They were more on the third floor. Now he knew how to climb down properly. He grabbed a random cushion and aimed it towards the circle he had drawn on the ground. It reached the ground in what archers call a bulls eye. He gave a small smile in achievement but winced when he felt a trickle of blood going down his arm. He ignored it as usual and swung both his legs over the windowsill and found a pole next to his 'bedroom's' window. He reached out to it and when his hands made contact with it, he jumped and his body hit the pole with a thump. He had yet to master that technique but for now he was sticking with his body thumping on the pole. He slid down easily and when he saw the solid ground a few inches below him, he jumped on it easily.

After he dealt with getting down he grabbed the cushion and placed it near a wall. The cushion was just incase he fell down too early. Remembering that getting down always took at least a few minutes, he ran to school quickly.

Running quickly was always what he loved doing. Second to swimming of course. So when he found out he was late for school, he was disappointed at his skills. Especially when he realized all that work was for nothing but just made his scars worse. He ignored the pain that was building up on his arms and stumbled into English class.

His late arrival was expected, so he didn't make much of a scene. He wasn't considered popular but neither geeky so he was average. Nobody looked up except for one of his best friends Grover Underwood.

"Percy!" He said, but stopped when he was met by the teacher's glare.

"So glad for you to join us Jackson." The teacher said, his sarcasm met by sniggers from the class. "Underwood, detention 3:00 today."

Percy scowled at the unfairness at his teacher but sat down in his desk next to Grover.

"Sorry," he started but the teacher's gaze cut him off.

"Detention Jackson." The teacher drawled. "Now..."

Percy stopped listening to the teacher after he'd gotten detention and drummed his fingers against his desk. ADHD always made things hard for him. He was meant to have dyslexia but the doctor had made a mistake, so far he could read books perfectly fine.

"Well Jackson," the familiar drawl was heard. "Double detention."

Percy scowled, but was saved by the bell. The teacher frowned while the other kids filed out of the room, Percy and Grover included. Their next class was gym, and Percy sighed.

"What's wrong?" Grover asked him.

"Nothing," Percy lied.

Grover looked doubtful but let it go. On the way Nico di Angelo passed them.

"Good luck in gym." He told Percy and walked past them.

"Some good cousin he is." Percy frowned. "I wonder what he meant..."

He was soon met with his answers, when they arrived in the gym.

"WHEN I SAY SHORTS I MEAN SHORTS JACKSON!" The coach boomed in his face.

Percy jumped back in surprise but found no fault in wearing jeans.

"IS THAT CLEAR!" The coach continued.

"No sir," Percy replied. "I find no fault in wearing jeans sir."

He did a mock salute that left some kids laughing.

Surprisingly the coach gave in. "I'll let it slide this time Jackson but next time..."

Percy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hiding scars again eh punk?" The voice of Clarisse la Rue came into hearing range.

The class went silent and Percy looked around. The thing that caught his eye however was when he saw Annabeth Chase looking interested. She was always looking for new topics for the news article. She was one of the popular girls.

"Too clumsy," was the only reply she got. "I fell down on the bike and hit a fence. Painful too."

He whined a little at the end just to prove his point. At school he was a completely different person. He didn't even know how to describe himself. Perhaps fake happiness?

"WELL JACKSON?" The coach boomed in his ear. "TWENTY PUSHUPS!"

Percy returned back to reality and saluted his gym coach again mockingly and did his pushups. It was hard to do to say the least. His back was still a bit stiff so he breathed in and out after each pushup. And the ringing in his ears weren't helping either.

"AND STOP RIGHT THERE!" The coach yelled.

The entire class stopped as the bell rang.

"THE BELL HAS RUNG!" The coach continued.

_Way to state the obvious_ Percy thought. He rushed out the class seeing a piece of paper landing in front of him. He picked it up and found his name on it. PERCY JACKSON was written in neat handwriting, and he stiffened. There was only one person who wrote like that. Annabeth Chase.

**A/N: I hope this chapter is ok. Also do you want a happy ending or sad ending? And Annabeth to be friend or enemy? I won't put up a poll but please just vote in a review and I'll count it all up. I have no idea what it's like to fall down three stories high so forgive me if I did something wrong. And yes I mean no Percabeth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 3

Percy blinked once, twice, and rubbed his eyes slowly. Why would Annabeth Chase, a popular girl, write to him? His curiosity began increasing by a tenfold and he finally opened the slip of paper.

Percy,

Meet me in the Gym after school.

Annabeth Chase

Percy snorted. Why would she want to meet him in the Gym? He recalled back his memory and figured out she wanted to know something about his scars. He figured out that if he told her she would publish it all over the school newspaper.

Ripping up the paper into tiny pieces, he decided to ignore it. But if he went, then he could ignore Smelly Gabe for at least thirty more minutes. Go home or meet with Annabeth? He sighed and walked to his next lesson which was math. He would think about the answer when the time came. After all, he never cared about the deadline until the deadline was right at that minute.

Math was boring as usual. The teacher droned on and on about whatever they taught in math these days. Finally exasperated, he played rock, paper, and scissors with his two cousins: Nico di Angelo, and Thalia Grace.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Percy whispered, and won the first round with a rock.

He grinned as his two cousins frowned. With a few protests such as 'I didn't know you did rock' or 'no fair' Thalia eventually grinned.

"Not so fast Jackson," Thalia smirked as she won the second round with scissors.

"Everyone knows that a gun conquers all!" And finally Nico won the third round.

The teacher passed their table. "A gun di Angelo; will get you nowhere when you see me in detention after school."

Nico frowned, as his cousins smiled sheepishly at him.

"And that's a warning to Jackson and Grace as well." The teacher finished.

Thalia's eyes narrowed dangerously as the teacher mentioned her last name. She glared at him, and the teacher hurried back to his desk. She smirked in triumph and continued playing rock, paper, and scissors with her cousins.

When math was over, Percy walked through the hallways to get home, but froze when he saw Annabeth waiting near the Gym for him. He unfroze himself and like a spy, he snuck around the lockers, trying to avoid her.

When Annabeth heard the bell ring for the end of the day, she quickly got ready. She had always wanted to know what had caused the scars...

_Annabeth saw that Percy Jackson had shorts on for the first time in ages. She glanced at his legs and saw the scars. She gasped as she saw the dried blood clinging to his legs like it belonged there._

Annabeth had wanted to ask him about them but forgot all about it when Katie Gardner asked her a question.

But now that Clarisse had reminded her unintentionally she remembered the question. She had scribbled on a piece of paper saying that she wanted to meet him after school in the Gym.

Now she was standing there near the Gym and waiting for Percy. She heard a scuffling noise and turned around. No one. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously and followed the noise closely. It seemed to stop at the entrance. She peeked out and saw Percy attempting to escape.

"Percy Jackson!" She yelled, and he slowly turned around.

_Looks like I'll have no choice but to go to the Gym then..._ Percy thought. He shuffled his feet over to the Gym with Annabeth following him angrily.

When they both had arrived, Percy got straight to the point.

"Look what do you want? I have to do something." He stated bluntly.

"Something? And why were you hiding?" Annabeth questioned.

Percy cursed himself at his stupidity. Again. What excuse should he use this time? He remembered his fake happiness at school.

"To eat a snack and buy some chocolates!" Percy blurted out, ignoring the hiding question.

Oh shit... Annabeth raised an eyebrow but ignored that 'something' and asked her question.

"Why did- do you have those scars?" She asked curiously.

This is not good, Percy thought grimly.

"I mean, sure people have scars but you have them all over the place!" She continued her rant.

Since Percy didn't have any excuse, he let her while thinking up of one right on the spot.

"I was walking a dog, but the dog was wild so I fell into a barbed wire fence and the wire scarred my legs." Percy had to admit, it was a pretty good excuse.

"Barbed wire fence?" She asked him.

"Look, why do you care anyway!" He yelled.

"I'm just curious Seaweed Brain!" She yelled back.

Percy knew she had called him a nickname but he refused to reply with one of his own comebacks. Instead he just retorted with something different.

"You're curious?" He asked incredulously. "I don't even see why you care!"

"How do you know?" She said angrily.

"In the cafeteria, someone tripped me. Instead of helping me up, you laughed like everyone else! And you were like an advertisement for a free show: Percy Jackson made a fool out of himself!" Percy finally exploded, he forgot about his facade, but luckily Annabeth just ignored him.

"Even for your face?" Annabeth kept on pressing him.

"What?" He responded, trying to calm down.

"The barbed wire. Did. It. Hit. Your. Face?" She spelled it out slowly as if he was three years old.

"Yeah. Look I really need this chocolates and snacks!" He said desperately. "And I'm not a damn kindergartener!"

He was lying about the snack and chocolate part but if he wasn't home soon, Smelly Gabe was good with a whip.

Annabeth shook her head, her curly blond hair flying around her. "Nu uh. What's going to happen if you don't get your snacks?"

"I'm not going to be hyper anymore." He lied smoothly.

"And that's a problem?" Annabeth asked.

"Yup. Anyway, see ya!" Percy waved and ran out the door.

"Wait!" She hollered but he pretended he didn't hear her.

Only five more minutes until Smelly Gabe would have his whip out. Percy prayed to any god he knew that he could run ultra speed so that he could make it. Come one! Percy screamed in his mind. Please!

After running for a few minutes, Percy was almost out of breath but he wasn't there yet. There was only one minute left, and Percy was sweating like crazy. He glanced at his watch but admitted defeat. Gabe was never one for counting seconds. Always minutes, hours, days, weeks, etc.. But never seconds. Double shit, Percy thought as he walked in the apartment slowly.

Meanwhile Annabeth was staring off into the blank space that had once shown Percy Jackson. She stamped her foot in annoyance. She hated not knowing anything. Percy Jackson was a mystery, but she was determined to figure it all out. Who uses 'I need to eat snacks, and buy chocolate. Oh you want to know why? I'm not going to be hyper anymore' as an excuse anyway?

**A/N: Ok, I really need to know if Annabeth is going to be a friend or enemy. I can't update if I don't know what she's going to be. I'm not the person that forces to review but I need this for the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 4

Percy opened the door to his apartment and flinched at the thought of the whip. It would not be a good experience to feel, even if he had felt it before. He shook out of his thoughts and looked around, searching for Smelly Gabe. No one was home. _So maybe if I just take this small step towards my 'room'..._ Percy thought.

Percy took a small step forwards but then felt himself stumble. He looked down to see what he stumbled over. There, laying one the floor he saw a beer can. He swore he could hear a person snickering but he ignored it. But after a few more stumbles he heard a voice.

"It's not nice to ignore your elders." Smelly Gabe came out from behind him, and next to him was...

_Oh god it was his 'special' belt,_ Percy thought. The belt had spikes all around and it looked ready to kill.

"Better appreciate it punk," Gabe continued, "its leather. I bought it just for you."

"You want me to appreciate it?" Percy stood up for himself.

Wait. He never stood up for himself before. It was a strange feeling, and apparently Gabe thought so as well.

"Look like the punk's finally growing up!" Gabe insulted. "But talking back gets you nowhere with me."

His already taken out belt stood there, dangling from his fat belly. The spikes all gleamed in the sunlight. Percy was still looking at it but the belt disappeared from his view. He was confused until he heard a sound. CRACK! The belt had finally made contact with his bare skin.

**(Don't read if you don't like the abuse but it's not extreme. Sorry for A/N.)**

Percy yelped in surprise but the sound turned to a scream. Blood gushed out of his left arm. It trickled down his dark shirt like a waterfall. His once dark shirt turned into a blood red shirt that Clarisse always liked to wear. Although he doubted that it was actual blood. Maybe he would give this shirt to her as a birthday present.

SNAP! CRACK! CRUNCH! All the spikes sunk into his skin, but as quickly as they had come, they left. Percy screamed in pain. Imagine you had a hundred needles put into you, and then taken out at the next second. And that was exactly what he was feeling as Gabe did that repeatedly.

"Stop... It..." Percy hissed throughout his deep breathing.

"Hurts don't it?" Gabe laughed like a madman. "That's what you get when you don't respect your elders."

"I... Bring... You... Beer... Don't... I?" Percy gasped, talking cost him his energy.

Gabe's gaze turned cold, and he hit Percy again.

"You were late!" Gabe yelled at his outburst.

"S-so?" Percy didn't stutter but could only take another breath of air as he talked.

The leather belt had taken up most of his air. Not literally but mentally. He was tired, and in a lot of pain.

"YOU DON'T TALK BACK!" Gabe roared.

Percy could swear he heard the window shatter. He rolled his eyes without thinking, but Gabe took it the wrong way.

"You think this is funny don't you?" Gabe hissed.

Percy gulped, and quickly shook his head silently. Why did he have to roll his eyes? Or more importantly. Why did he talk back?

"Well this is what you get!" Gabe bought his belt down once more.

Percy felt that the spikes were growing scarier every second. Time seemed to slow down for him as the belt was bought down the last time as he lost consciousness.

**(Anyone who didn't look can look.)**

Meanwhile Annabeth was still silently fuming in the Gym. Her annoyance at a particular sea green eyed boy had taken over and she had punched the wall. Her knuckles were bleeding but she didn't care. She knew he was lying. The barbed wire fence had seemed believable but that was just another reason for it to be a lie.

Percy had seemed in a hurry to get away. Almost as if he was scared that something might eat him. Or beat him for that matter. Annabeth saw that he looked so desperate and in need to be home. She sighed and swung her backpack over her shoulder. She would figure out all this tomorrow. In the meantime she would have to fix that knuckle.

"What happened to your knuckle Annabeth?" That was the first thing her dad asked when she unlocked the door.

"Punched a wall." Annabeth replied smoothly.

She too had family problems. Her dad had been ignoring her ever since he got a new wife and two twins.

"Why?" Her dad asked worriedly.

"None of your business. Or in other words, personal and classified." She responded and went to her room.

If she stomped or stormed over to her room then her dad would know that something was wrong. And she didn't want that happening anytime soon. If Percy Jackson had thought that she hadn't seen his outburst then he was wrong. She had seen it alright, but just kept it inside. She was good with bottling up her emotions up. Perhaps a little too good.

Even if people hadn't figured it out yet, she was also keeping up a facade in a way. She ran away when she was seven. There she met Luke and Thalia. Of course she had to come back. A spy had convinced them that there was a camp near for runaways like them. Naturally he was lying. He had led them right to the police station, where they got caught. Thalia moved away but came back when she was sixteen. And Luke...

Annabeth ran her fingers through her hair as she thought about him. She had had a crush on him but... He had gone to the Titan's side. The Titan's were basically the worst people in the school. Drugs, alcohol, out of control parties, it was all them. And Luke had been the leader of them all. She sighed again, and checked if anyone was looking before going in her room. When no one was there, she took out her darts and taped a picture on the wall.

It was a picture of Luke. He was smiling and had the scar that he had gotten in a gang fight. Annabeth angrily placed a dart in her hand and threw it at the picture. BAM! She threw it with too much force so that the picture ripped. She smiled, her mood lifting up. She took out another dart and hit it with less force.

Bulls eye. The dart hit him right between the eyes. She smiled again before throwing another. And another. All until her father was about to open the door.

"Annabeth?" Her dad asked. "I'm going to come in now so..."

Annabeth's eyes widened and she grabbed the picture and darts and hid them under her bed. All that happened just as he opened the door.

"What was that?" Her dad questioned her suspiciously.

"Sticks," Annabeth lied smoothly. "I was throwing sticks at a calendar."

"What made you that angry that made you throw sticks?" Her dad quizzed.

"Because you won't get me that dog for Christmas!" Annabeth whined, but it was fake whine.

"I'll consider it," her dad sighed and went downstairs.

When he was gone, Annabeth frowned. She wasn't being herself. She had never been herself after she had been caught running away. Maybe that was her facade. An artificial Annabeth.

**A/N: So it has been decided. Annabeth is going to be a friend due to a popular demand. I decided to give her a kind of messed up life as well if you guys don't mind. Meanwhile, thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I really appreciate them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 5

It was a bad evening for both Percy and Annabeth that day. With Percy, he was lying in bed early, with no dinner to stop his hunger. And Gabe didn't even bother moving him from his position as he fell in a mini coma that he had just woken up from.

"Stupid bastard," Percy muttered angrily under his breath, but winced afterwards.

Gabe had hit him with his belt in the neck. He was lucky he could still talk, but even that was painful for him. He clenched his hands into tight fists, and had an idea if escaping like yesterday. But like yesterday, he didn't feel like moving. His arms and legs were exhausted. And where would he go? All those thoughts swirled around his head.

All until Gabe came back. "Get me some beer," he said, his words slightly slurred.

"Can't you see I'm tired?"

Percy mentally kicked himself. But the words were already out of his mouth. He had a sudden adrenaline rush and his legs didn't feel so exhausted anymore. Maybe it was because of the fear, but before Gabe could do anything, he ran out the door while grabbing some money. He sighed. This was getting to be in a regular routine. And felt completely sick. He wanted to escape, but couldn't bring himself to do it. His chance was right there. He could go to an alcohol store and say Gabe was beating him up. But that was the problem. It was an alcohol store. People would think he was drunk.

There was no one there on the streets. But either way, Percy was nervous. He had no weapon at all. He should have taken a kitchen knife. After all, many late night shopping trips for Smelly Gabe had caused him to have experience. He sighed at his first time he had gone out.

_It was a late night and Gabe had been demanding for a can of beer._

_"No beer in the fridge." Gabe muttered._

_Gabe looked at Percy's bedroom, and grinned. He had never really walked to an alcohol store and he certainly wasn't going to start now. Sally had always provided him with everything he needed._

_"OI! Brat!" Gabe yelled._

_That should do the trick, Gabe thought. I wasted too much voice energy... But when Percy didn't come down, he frowned. He was supposed to come here, but he didn't, Gabe mused._

_But what Gabe didn't know was that Percy had heard him. It was just that he thought that he heard "rat" instead of brat._

_"I won't repeat myself!" Gabe growled._

_That was when Percy knew something was wrong. He crept to the kitchen and saw a fuming Gabe._

_"What the hell took you so long?"_

_"Heard 'rat' instead of 'brat." Percy mumbled under his breath._

_"Say that again."_

_"Nothing…"_

_"That's the way you talk to elders. Got a job for you. Here, ten bucks spend it on beer, got it?"_

_Percy nodded weakly. It was 1:00AM in the morning, and he was tired. The only reason he was awake because he heard Gabe making a ruckus downstairs. He grabbed the money and stuffed it in his left pocket. Then, quickly shuffled out the door._

_Gabe threw an empty bottle of gin at him. "HURRY UP!" He yelled._

_Percy dodged the bottle and it was a lucky time for him. If he hadn't moved to the right, his head would have been impaled. And that would be a waste of a bad life. He shook out of his thoughts and ran out the apartment hastily._

_The one problem with the trip was a bad one. Percy didn't know where it was. So being the type of person he is, he asked a random stranger._

_"You know where the alcohol store is?" Percy tapped a random guy's shoulder._

_"Aren't you a little bit too young?" The stranger turned around._

_The stranger had a scar running across his face. That was the first thing that flashed through Percy's mind. The person had blue eyes, and blonde hair. Not to mention the fact that he looked to be running._

_"Errands for my stepdad." Percy said curtly._

_The stranger nodded his head in understanding. He pointed to the direction to the right. "It's right there."_

_Percy nodded his thanks and made his way towards the store. Taking a deep breath he opened the door. The store wasn't that big, rather small actually. There was a selection of alcohol on the left section and some drugs, and cigarettes on the right. He shuddered and made his way to a cooler to get some beer cans. It was surprisingly heavy so he nearly dropped them. A person on the right began sniggering._

_Percy whipped around to glare at the person when he saw it was the same person as before._

_"What are you doing here?" Percy asked suspiciously._

_"Could say the same thing to you too." The person replied._

_"I told you. Errands for my stepdad…"_

_"Can't he have gotten it himself?"_

_"Look, why do you want to know? You didn't ask before so why start now?"_

_"I was busy before. But now I have all the time in the world and wanted to buy some drinks. And you seem to be defending yourself. Maybe you are an underage drinker."_

_Percy stared at him in disbelief. This stranger had no right to go into an argument with him. He had an instinct to pay for the beer and run to his apartment but he didn't. And that was a mistake._

_The stranger seemed to notice his silence._

_"No defense? So you are an underage then. Someone has to go to the police station!" The stranger said._

_"I told you it was errands for my stepdad!" Percy retorted, trying to pull away from the stranger's grip, but he was too strong._

_"No police eh? Let's do it my way then."_

_The stranger hauled him out of the store and made their way to an abandoned warehouse._

_"In," the stranger commanded._

_"Why?" The question was voiced by Percy._

_The stranger kicked him. "Don't defy my orders."_

_Percy landed on the floor on his back. He groaned as he tried to stand up._

_"Nakamura!" The stranger's voice echoed all around them._

_A Japanese teenager came out from a door. He had an eye patch and seemed to be scowling permanently._

_"What's your name?" Percy blurted out, expecting another kick but it never came._

_"Luke." The reply came curtly._

_Then suddenly a girl the same age as him showed up unexpectedly. She couldn't see Percy._

_"Luke!" She cried out happily. "Let's go do something!"_

_"Not now Annabeth." Came the short reply._

_The girl's face saddened, and Luke's face softened. "Later, okay?"_

_"Who's behind you?" The girl's eyes were sharp._

_"No one. He's just going to go now." Luke said._

_Percy noted that Luke didn't seem to care if he went or not. He was just another victim after all. So after a second after he said that, Percy wasted no time at all escaping from the house. __He went back to the alcohol store that seemed to be illega__l and went back to the apartment an hour later._

_"What took you so long!" __Gabe__ demanded._

_Then Gabe took a beer, took a slurp, and sighed in relief.  
><em>  
>And that was basically how his experience went. So he was now paranoid for going out at late nights. If it wasn't for that girl his age; Annabeth she was called- Wait. Annabeth... Percy kicked a rock in frustration. Where had he heard the name before? And that was when realization dawned on his face as he figured out the answer.<br>**  
>AN: I am really sorry I didn't update. And I mean it. School was part of the problem. And reading a series that I just finished yesterday. Also to a reviewer I update randomly as you can see. There are quite a few stories about Percy having a mask on, so I'm really glad to all the people that still read this. Especially since I don't update that quick. So once again, thanks, and sorry. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 6

For Annabeth it was a different evening all together but still bad all the same. Her dad was still worrying about the knuckle and she had been pondering about the topic that can't slip out of her mind: Percy Jackson.

Not to mention the fact that her stepmom was being a bit of an idiot.

"How's the knuckle?" Her stepmom asked, her words sugarcoated with sweetness that disgusted Annabeth.

"Fine." That was the only word they heard out of Annabeth that evening.

_And that's the only word you're going to get,_ Annabeth thought to herself. She slowly picked at her food, and decided to eat only one potato. She held her fork barbarian style, her five fingers of her hand completely holding the side of the fork, and stuffed the entire roasted small sized potato in her mouth. The potato was slightly warm, and wasn't that big, so it was perfect for her mouth to savor. And the best thing was that she knew how much it annoyed her stepmom.

And Annabeth was right. Her stepmom gave her a disapproving stare, but she chose to ignore it.

"Annabeth dear. Please hold your fork nicely." Her stepmom said, completely forgetting about the sugarcoated words.

Annabeth ignored her and continued stabbing potatoes, until only one was left. She was never one for being dramatic, and annoying to her stepmom, but she wanted to annoy her stepmom while eating the last potato. So that's why, seconds later after Annabeth planned her innocent prank, she found her stepmom with a potato stuck to her forehead.

Yes, Annabeth had flung her potato at her stepmom. And right now, it stuck to her forehead like a unicorn.

"Excuse me," Annabeth said, brought her plate to the counter, and went to her room.

When she arrived in her room, she sighed in relief. She had wanted to do that in a while. She laughed a little before taking her darts and threw them at a picture. A picture of her stepmom. Now there were real horns stuck there. Darts hung of her chin like a goatee. She got a dart stuck between her stepmom's eyes, which meant that she had immediately died. Finding no real pleasure in a dead person to throw darts at, she went to get another picture.

However, Annabeth found a picture she thought she had hidden away. It was a picture of her, Luke, and Thalia, when they were on the run. Those were the good days. You could see her smiling a real smile. One that I haven't done in ages, Annabeth thought sadly.

Annabeth put the picture back in the box and searched around for more pictures. She wanted the old days back. The days where they were on the run. The days where, even though she didn't remember it or it didn't happen, she wanted her mom. Her real, biological mom. She wanted those days so badly.

Even if she was angry at Luke for changing sides, Annabeth still liked him. Not love, but like, as in 'wants to be a friend' like. But they couldn't be friends. She had refused to be, and regretted the decision right after.

_It was after school, and was supposedly normal for Annabeth. But she had a gut instinct that something was wrong with Luke. She sprinted along throughout the hallways, ignoring the protest of the janitor to 'not run in the hallways' and went inside a room. There, right in the middle of it, was Luke, her best friend getting a tattoo. But not any tattoo. TITAN was carved on his skin with a searing hot metal. Luke didn't scream but instead gritted his teeth as the metal that he was holding carved his skin._

_"Luke..." Annabeth trailed off._

_"Annabeth!" Luke stood up quickly, just as the last letter N was written, and the metal fell to the ground with a clatter. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I..." Annabeth's mouth felt dry. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Nothing," Luke replied hastily._

_But they both knew he was lying._

_"You're changing sides?" Annabeth finally found herself being able to talk._

_Luke sighed. There was no point in hiding it since he had the words TITAN written in huge lettering on his arm. And he was wearing a T-shirt._

_"Why?" Annabeth cried._

_"What have the gods ever done for us Annabeth? When we were on the run, Hermes didn't even send something!"_

_"The gods can't snap their fingers and then POOF, the object appears just like that Luke!"_

_"Your mother could have sent an owl to deliver the package!"_

_And then suddenly as if it was an old reunion, Thalia came barging in._

_"What happened? I heard some yelling and-" Thalia's smile faded._

_"What a reunion eh?" Luke chuckled nervously._

_"What happened?" Thalia repeated her question._

_"That's what I want to know!" Annabeth huffed._

_"Hey wait! What's that on your arm?" Thalia raised her voice. "Does that say TITAN? I hope it says THE TAN Luke, because I'm going to kill you if it isn't."_

_"Yeah, it says THE TAN, yeah." Luke lied, and chuckled nervously again._

_"No it isn't! It says TITAN!" Annabeth yelled, and grabbed Luke's arm to show Thalia._

_Thalia's eyes widened in surprise. No, she thought. It couldn't be possible. Luke would never do that to us! But a nagging feeling in her mind told her otherwise._

_"Show her Luke!" Annabeth yelled. "Show her that you broke your promise!"_

_"Thalia..." Luke looked at Thalia pleadingly, as if begging her to believe that he would never do such a thing._

_"No." The answer came seconds later. "You joined the Titans's, its over. You promised us that you would never do that to us. You lied. Our friendship is over."_

_Thalia walked out of the room with tears threatening to fall down. That only left Luke and Annabeth._

_"Annabeth please..." Luke begged._

_And that was the final choice. She could have said yes and get everything over with. But looking at his eyes, and reliving every memory and promise, she had to alternate the word._

_"Forget it." The words came out only thirty seconds after the word no._

_Annabeth stormed out of the room with her eyes brimming with tears. When she turned a corner, she gave up and let all the tears come streaming down her face._

And now Annabeth regretted it. She wanted to go back in time to change her answer. But couldn't.

**A/N: Well, a much faster update than before but don't expect it again. Also people want me to do percabeth. I don't really like romance so you can see that writing it will be stupid. I will do a tiny bit of romance in the end, but not mushy stuff. But don't blame me if it's bad. I hope you guys like the story so far on a different note!**


	7. Chapter 7

**  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians<strong>

**A/N: Sorry for the wait.  
><strong>  
>Chapter 7<p>

It was the same blonde curls, and the stormy grey eyes. It was Annabeth Chase. Percy had finally figured out who it was.

"So she's friends with Luke? No wonder she's so annoying." Percy muttered on the way home.

Percy kicked a rock in the process, and it was just his luck that he hit someone.

"The hell Jackson!" The mystery person yelled.

If a person knows me, the best thing to do is to run, Percy thought quickly. After looking back for one second, he quickly sprinted back to his apartment. When he entered his apartment he was met with the same reply.

"The hell Jackson!" Gabe said angrily. "What took you so long!"

It seemed so unlike Gabe to say that, Percy almost laughed. Almost. One look at Gabe's angry face was the only reason he didn't break into hysterics.

"Nothing," Percy mumbled, set the beer cans on the table and went to his room.

Fortunately Gabe decided not to follow him. Percy lay down on the bed and sighed. _Annabeth wanted a scoop,_ Percy thought, _but she isn't going to get it. She's just another person who wants to make me humiliated. But what should I do when she asks for another meeting?  
><em>  
>That was the question that pondered in Percy's mind as he drifted off to sleep.<p>

Annabeth went to sleep immediately after those thought. Why couldn't she go back to the past?

"Annabeth?" Her stepmom said angrily.

Annabeth closed her eyes, and let her body relax so it would seem that she was sleeping. It worked every time, so why not this time?

"Annabeth, I know you're awake. It's a mother's-" Her stepmom began.

"You're not my mother!" Annabeth shouted all hints of faking sleep gone.

"Then what am I?"

"A living organism."

Annabeth shoved the covers over her face, but not before stomping over to the door where her stepmother was located and slammed the door in her face. Of course she had a lock, so she locked the door quickly before her stepmom could open it again. She took some deep breaths before walking back to her bed and falling to sleep right after.

The next day Annabeth woke up early, so that she could text message Percy. She had his phone number, for an unknown reason she wouldn't say. She first typed the words to usually start a conversation.

Annabeth: U there?

Annabeth waited for five minutes before he replied. Even though Percy wasn't in the room, she knew that the next words were forced.

Percy: What do u want?

Annabeth: Meeting after school?

Percy: No.

Percy inwardly groaned when his phone rang. Smelly Gabe wasn't supposed to know he had one, but luckily the volume wasn't that loud. So he smirked when he typed the word no.

Annabeth, however, frowned at the word.

Annabeth: Why not?

Percy: U just want a scoop, I'm not giving it.

Annabeth: What?

Percy: I'm not stupid Chase. I know you want a scoop.

Annabeth gaped at the meaning of the sentence. Percy thought that she wanted a scoop? She was just curious!

Annabeth: I'm just curious! I'm not going to publish it in the school newspaper!

Percy: I know you're lying.

Percy knew that she wanted a newspaper article to write. Especially since he read the last article about a really boring person. He just knew she was desperate. Well she isn't going to get it, he thought as he clicked the quit button, and turned off his phone. He was considering going back to bed but groaned as he looked back at the time. She had wasted his precious sleeping time he had. And even though he hadn't gotten any severe injuries, he was still tired.

Annabeth: I'm not lying! I'm just-

Percy Jackson is offline

Annabeth: Wait, Percy!

Annabeth was fuming with anger_. How dare he quit on me like that! _She thought angrily. Only then did she realize that she sounded like a love struck idiot that had just broken up with the 'perfect' boyfriend. _How dare he go offline!_ She thought again. _I don't even know why I feel like someone's listening to the conversation in my head...  
><em>  
>Annabeth sighed in annoyance. Maybe she was getting paranoid. But she knew the real reason.<p>

"Annabeth!" Her dad knocked on the door. "Are you there? Open up!"

Annabeth didn't reply. Her dad was the same as her stepmom. He rattled the doorknob, and later her stepmom joined in.

"ANNABETH!" Her stepmom screamed.

Annabeth got ready for school but continued ignoring them. When she was finally finished, she opened the door, ignored the glares of her stepmom and stares of her dad, and walked right out the door. She didn't worry about eating breakfast since she wasn't hungry, and if she was, she could just reach into her backpack and eat some chocolate.

Annabeth began sprinting as she heard the yells of her stepmom and dad. They didn't follow her, but she knew she was in huge trouble when she would get home. _But maybe if I stay at Thalia's place... _She considered. _Then I'll get into even more trouble. Oh who cares? I'll just tell Thalia at the end of the day. But on the other hand I'm meeting Percy at the end of the day.  
><em>  
>Annabeth didn't realize she was already inside the building. All those thoughts whirled around her mind. But Percy said no, but when has that ever stopped me? Another thought to add.<p>

"Annabeth!" Her music teacher greeted, but she thought that that was her stepmom so she turned to run.

Annabeth stopped running when she realized it was just her music teacher.

"Sorry," Annabeth apologized. "Just tired, that's all."

Annabeth walked back to the music room with all the students looking at her. She didn't blush. She never did. When she was about to sit down, she was surprised when she wasn't the only person late.

Percy sighed when he arrived in the school building. Music was first, and guess who he had that with? Annabeth Chase. He walked through the empty hallways and finally reached the music room. He opened the door and saw that she was just sitting down. So I'm not the only one late, he mused.

"Sorry," Percy apologized.

The teacher waved the apology away. "Nobody cares for music class. So everybody's late! First Annabeth, now you!"

Percy gaped at the teacher in shock. Then sat down in hurry in a random chair, seeing it was rude to stare.

"After school and you can't say no." A voice whispered next to him.

Percy nearly jumped in shock, and turned his head.

"You will be buddies with whoever is sitting next to you." The teacher said. "I know its late but you will be buddies. No complaining."

Percy groaned, while Annabeth smiled smugly mentally. Now she would finally have a chance to talk with him.

The class finished quickly, and so far Percy was surprised Annabeth didn't talk. But he took that as a sign that she gave up, so he took his time going to the next class. And the next. Until it was finally the end of school. He shut his eyes tightly and opened them, expecting to see her following him, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. Smiling a small smile, he finally turned away from the school building and headed home in peace, the only worry that swam through his mind was Smelly Gabe like always.

Annabeth was having a really crazy idea, and as long as she could remember, she wasn't even supposed to have any crazy or stupid ideas. She had even refused a sleepover at Silena Beauregard's which was a lot, since all her other friends were going. She knew it was stupid but she was doing it anyway. She was planning on following Percy home, and get the truth out of him.

**A/N: It might not be my best but I had writer's block. Also, do you guys think this might be a bit boring? I was rereading it and thought it might be for you guys. Also for some replies for your reviews, you should be more specific. One of you said I'm disappointed' but I don't know why. And yes, when I update late, I'm actually worrying what you guys will think. It's pretty hard to write sometimes. On another note, do you guys want a happy or sad ending? Also I might not be able to update that soon, because I have a project. Thanks for all the support!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
><strong>  
>Chapter 8<p>

Percy sighed in relief when he checked behind him once he heard some leaves rustle. He had a bad case of paranoia and didn't like it. Annabeth had said she wanted to meet him after school but she wasn't around in sight. He had a feeling she might be up to something but he didn't know what. _Now what would she do when she's up to something?_ Percy thought. _Oh that's right, she would go to Luke! Say I have a short term memory and publish it to the school newspaper._

Percy pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he walked. Apart from swimming and going to the beach, he liked walking. It gave him time to think and have peace. However, he lived in a bad neighborhood. That was the only thing that disrupted him out of his thoughts. And right now, it was the thing that got him in trouble. Again.

See, bad things happened to Percy when he was younger, and the only thing that saved him was his mother. The people backed off, and still did, but that was only because they didn't know she was dead. Not yet at least. And to make it worse, he thought that everything would be normal. He thought wrong.

Percy had paranoia that something was wrong. Yet he still walked on and just when he arrived at the door of the lobby of the apartment... BAM! The bullet of a gun, possibly a shotgun was shot in the air. It fell down after it had gone a respectable amount in the air.

"Jackson!" One of the people of a gang shouted as another bullet shot in the air. "Heard yo mother's dead!"

Percy gritted his teeth and slowly inched away. But his heartbeat was beating at least a thousand km per minutes. Sweat was trickling down his arms. And he had a good reason why. One of the gangsters had decided to visit, and it had to be today. Off all days. Yet all days were the same for him, so it could be today. He would rather have a session with Annabeth then face this gang. He had experienced with this gang before, and survived with a heavy consequence. His mother faced the worst though. She had a bruised eye and cuts across her face and the lips. No, they didn't get in a fight, but they survived, and that was all that mattered.

"You listening to me?" The person asked harshly.

Percy nodded his head quickly. He didn't want to get killed after all.

"Well that's a shame. Looks like she is dead after all." The gang all jeered at him, and the person was now identified as the leader.

"Don't talk about her." Percy said in a dead cold tone.

That was all Percy said before he ran in his apartment and fumbled with his keys and stuck it in the keyhole.

"Jackson come back here!" The leader shouted, and running faster that Percy had ever seen, sprinted towards him.

Come on! Percy thought urgently, and finally the door swung open. He ran inside it while closing it with a slam. Gabe didn't bother looking behind him. Until he heard a knock.

"Who's that?" Gabe drawled lazily. "Jackson get that will you?"

"You get it," Percy panted, and didn't even bother with facing the consequences after that. At least Gabe would let him live, those gang members won't.

"Jackson, do you want to be a good boy and get the door, or barely survive and let me answer it?" Gabe threatened.

"Barely survive and let you answer it." Percy regained his breath slowly, and used his last energy by collapsing on the broken couch.

Percy's eyes were still open, so he could see Gabe narrowing his eyes and waddling to get the door.

"You'll regret this punk." Gabe threatened once again.

Percy sighed in relief and finally got part of his energy back. He stayed in the couch but popped his head up to see Gabe answer the door, and breathing heavily. Apparently a tiny walk was tiring for him. Gabe glared at the door like it was the door's fault at making him tired.

"Who's there?" Gabe asked gruffly.

The door slammed open without Gabe touching it. The leader of the gang had slammed the door open, and the door flew open and landed on the floor with a crash.

"Why you little-" Gabe glared, but was cut short with a kick to the stomach.

Percy's eyes widened. The leader had kicked Gabe and he was thrown off the ground and flew in the air, only to hit the floor five seconds later. It was like watching a slow motion movie: Gabe's mouth opening and closing and his eyes widening in surprise while he landed with a crunch.

Seeing a dent in the floor, Percy winced. The leader could kick really hard, and Gabe wasn't even the victim. He, on the other hand, was. But they hadn't noticed him yet, so he kind of had the upper hand in a way. How he was going to get away, was the question we're all wondering. Even he didn't know that, and with that, the leader found him seconds later.

"You sneaky little bastard you are." One of the members said.

And with those words said, that person took out a gun from his belt and placed it on Percy's temple.

"Can't talk so well with a gun in your head huh?" The person said harshly.

"You know what?" The leader asked his teammates. "Screw him, burn the place down."

The person with the gun removed the gun from his temple, and shoved him one last time.

"Got a lighter?" The leader asked Percy.

"He ain't giving you anything!" Gabe said from the floor.

"I thought I dealt with you already!" The leader said in annoyance, but his teammate gave him a lighter.

"Here you go boss." The guy said.

The leader forgot about Gabe and just when he was about to light the fire and throw it to the ground, the police barged in, and immediately cuffed the gang.

"Anything said will be used against you in the court." The police said.

The leader glared and kicked him hard, and then he dropped the lighter that he was miraculously still holding. But someone caught it. Annabeth held it in her hands while looking at the leader with her glare. Another unit of police swarmed in the apartment and grabbed all the members including the leader, and led them away.

"You'll have to come too sir." The cop said, looking at Percy and Gabe.

"We'll stay here." Gabe said, and glared at the cop, daring him to say anything else.

Any other cop would have said no, but they were in the slums. And the cop had met men these type before, they would refuse even of you gave them some vanilla ice cream. So seconds later, all the police were gone. Except Annabeth.

"Annabeth what were you doing?" Percy asked her while rubbing his head.

Percy looked nervous. He didn't want her to know, even if she just saved his life.

"Percy-" Annabeth started.

"What are you doing here girlie?" Gabe asked gruffly.

Percy sighed. Annabeth had just saved his life and he was going to repay her with Gabe beating the shit out of her.

"Annabeth go." Percy pleaded.

Annabeth hesitated before making her decision and walking away.

"Who was that Jackson?" Gabe once again had permanently placed himself on the couch.

"No one." Percy replied and went up his room.

"Come back here Jackson! I always keep my promises! You'll barely survive this one." Gabe raised his voice, and took out a beer can from the couch.

But Percy was already in his room, calling up the door fixers.

"Yeah, the entire door is on the floor. Please fix it." Percy said to the phone.

"We're coming right now sir, please hold on." The person responded at the end of the line.

"Alright, I can wait."

Percy hanged up the phone, and sighed. His day was anything but normal. It looks like his bad case of paranoia was actually correct.  
><strong><br>A/N: I hope this is a good chapter for you guys. I'm thinking we could hit fifty reviews before I get my tenth chapter up but even if I don't, I'll still continue.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**A/N: This is basically what Percy experienced in the last chapter but with Annabeth seeing it.  
><strong>  
>Chapter 9<p>

Annabeth knew it was stupid, heck, following anyone home was stupid but she didn't care. She wanted to find out the truth, not the lies Percy told her. So a few seconds later before anyone could change her mind, she found a pathway with lots of bushes and hid behind one. Maybe she should have brought one of those military camouflaged uniforms her brothers had. That would certainly help with all the secrecy. She wasn't that good with following people, but luckily there were almost no people on the street. She accidentally went to another bush and the leaves rattled. She saw him stiffen and look behind him, but relaxed when he saw it was just leaves.

Annabeth was about or go back home, once she saw the neighborhood Percy lived in. She didn't think any of the people that lived here knew what 'no littering' meant. Garbage was thrown all over, and the buildings looked like it would fall down any second. She didn't hide behind bushes anymore; she hid behind the garbage cans that were still standing, which weren't that many. She would have to make use of five garbage cans that held far distances from each other. And even though they smelt really bad, she had to do this.

Annabeth was about to go to another garbage can when she heard footsteps. Her mind searched for any escape options if anyone saw her using like this but she didn't have to worry. Or at least she didn't have to worry for herself. She worried for Percy when she saw a gang approach him. Two gun shots went up in the air and she hoped that it didn't hit Percy. Taking a deep breath she looked at him, who was thankfully still alive. She heard them say something and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Jackson!" The person said. Oh god, they knew him? What if he was a drug dealer? "Heard yo mother's dead!"

Another bullet went up in the air and Annabeth saw Percy grit his teeth. His mother is dead? What about his dad? Who does he live with? Questions swirled in her head like a whirlpool of water. She saw him look deep in thought.

"You listening to me?" The leader said harshly.

Annabeth saw Percy nod, and she worried for him even more. He kept a facade in school, so she wondered what he was really like.

"Well that's a shame. Looks like she is dead after all." The gang all jeered at him.

Well one question was answered, Annabeth thought. His mother is dead. God...

"Don't talk about her." Percy said in a chilling voice that scared Annabeth a tiny bit but the gang seemed unfazed.

That was all Percy said before he ran to his apartment. Annabeth looked at the gang's reaction, while worrying for him. Get inside your apartment! Annabeth thought urgently, while going to the next garbage can closest to the apartment. 3...2...1... The leader was gaining on him but Percy stuck the keys in the keyhole and closed the door quickly.

Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief, but it wasn't over yet. She didn't know how but she had the perfect view of inside the apartment from the garbage can and saw everything. Talking was heard behind the door, and that was all she saw before the leader slammed the door open and did a roundhouse kick to the stomach that left the man flying to the floor.

Now Annabeth had a view of inside the apartment. If you could call it one anyway. She wondered where Percy was and found out seconds later. He was hidden in the couch but the gang had found him. She risked sneaking a bit further to hear what they were saying.

"You sneaky little bastard you are." One of the members said.

And with those words said, that person took out a gun from his belt and placed it in Percy's temple. Annabeth gasped and her eyes widened. That was it; she had to call the cops. While she waited for the line to go through, she heard more of the conversation.

"Can't talk so well with a gun in your head huh?" The person said harshly.

"Yes, hello? My friend is in danger, a gun is going to be used if you don't get here soon!" Annabeth whispered urgently, and hung up the phone, knowing that the police could locate the location.

"You know what?" The leader asked his teammates, and Annabeth listened in worry. "Screw him, burn the place down."

The person with the gun removed the gun from his temple, and shoved Percy one last time. Annabeth felt useless hiding like this. She knew she should help somehow, but she didn't know how. She saw a car pulling up the block and was glad they didn't put on the sirens. But would the cops get here fast enough? Just as she was about to throw a trashcan to cause a distraction, the police began running towards the building.

Annabeth kept staying in her hiding spot and looked at the apartment once again.

"Anything said will be used against you in the court." Annabeth heard the police say.

The leader glared and kicked him hard. Annabeth saw that he hadn't dropped the lighter. Yet. She felt sweat pouring down her face as she tried to make soundless movements with her feet, while running fast. And that was when it happened. The leader dropped the lighter. She began sprinting, and as if she had teleported, she caught the lighter in her hands. The lighter was on, so her hand stung, but it was worth the trouble. What was a burn to a life?

"You'll have to come too sir." The cop said, looking at Percy and the man.

"We'll stay here." The man said, and glared at the cop, daring him to say anything else.

Annabeth stared at the man curiously. Was the man Percy's father? He didn't look like it. He only had a few strands of hair on his head and it was slicked back as if it made him look cool. The man reeked off moldy pizza, so no. She didn't think this man was his father. So that meant he was adopted? Annabeth thought. But he doesn't look like the guy who would adopt him... What if Percy's a slave? Is that his secret? She was once again, interrupted of her thoughts and saw that all the cops left except for her.

"Annabeth what were you doing?" Percy asked her while rubbing his head.

Annabeth examined Percy. He looked nervous. He still didn't want to say the secret?

"Percy-" Annabeth started, she had saved his life and he repaid her by closing himself up again?

"What are you doing here girlie?" The man asked gruffly.

Annabeth didn't want to look at the man. She had a lot on her mind and billions of questions.

"Annabeth go." Percy pleaded.

Annabeth had a split second of hesitation. Should she leave? Or stay?

Stay.

Leave.

Stay.

Leave.

Stay.

Leave…

Annabeth left the apartment with slight hesitation, going through the doorway without the door. She hadn't figured out Percy, but at least she had saved his life. Maybe now, he would open up to her, and maybe. Just maybe, become friends.

**A/N: Not my best I think, but at least a chapter. And also 40 reviews so far, it would be awesome if it hit 50 reviews or more before I write chapter 10. And I take requests, so if you have any suggestions, I'd be happy to take some! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
><strong>  
>Chapter 10<p>

"Look Percy, we need to talk." That was the first thing Annabeth said firmly to Percy in the afternoon at school.

Percy stared off into space as if nothing had happened. It wasn't that he was afraid of Annabeth. It wasn't like that at all. Would she tell anyone? Was the question he had in his mind this entire time she had been bothering him about it. And then when she said it the tenth time and got annoyed, the question slipped out.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Percy asked her without meaning to.

And just like that, Annabeth knew she had won the battle. She shook her head and didn't smile even though she won. It was actual curiosity, and may actually become pity if it was what she thinks it is...

"You know what? Fine. After school. Just come with me after school." Percy said finally after giving it a lot of thought.

"How about we do it right now?" Annabeth wasn't usually one who skipped school, but her curiosity was at its highest peak.

Percy looked surprised, but then nodded slowly. Its easier if I just say it. The faster the better, he thought.

Seconds later, they were both walking to the beach in silence, none of them talking. Or trying not to. Annabeth wanted to ask him right now, but she already bothered him too much. If she bothered him any more then he might not want to talk anymore. They didn't arrive till 30 minutes had passed, and when they did, her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

It was a beach. Not any beach, but one of the most beautiful one Annabeth had ever seen. The water was sparkling blue, as if glitter had been poured over it, but this was natural, which made it all the more beautiful. The sun was high up in the clear blue sky, and seagulls were flying around, swooping in once or twice for food. Not that it was the ultimate best beach there was, but if she knew that a beach existed here, she would have come here everyday. She didn't even notice when they had sat down and laid down on their backs.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Percy asked her.

And that was when Annabeth knew that this was the real Percy. Not a player, a person who gets detention almost everyday. No. The real him was relaxed, the laid-back kind of person. The person that everyone likes to be with. She could only nod at his question, as she laid there being a bit dazed.

"Pinky-swear not to tell anyone?" Percy asked her.

Annabeth personally felt that it was like she was back in kindergarten but she did it anyway. And she meant it. She wouldn't in any way reveal his secret.

Percy sighed, and hoped he was doing the right thing as he started:

"I guess it all started when I was about 3? Yeah that's it. I was 3 when my dad left, he didn't die. He just left. No note, no money, no nothing. My mom said he was "lost at sea" but I don't believe that crap. It's just some bullshit, but since it was my mom, I tried to be strong and tried to believe her. It was hard, but it was way harder for me to cope with a stepdad. He was nice for the first ten seconds we knew him. I don't think I need to describe him to you since you already saw him.

Anyway, going back to what I was saying, the guy made our life hell. Mine, and my mom's, which I was really angry about. He hit us, mostly my mom since she protects me from most big hits. And she couldn't go to the hospital when her arm was dislocated. She fixed it by herself. But she couldn't defend all big hits. I got a huge bruise in the eye when I was 4. That hurt like hell.

And the sad part was, my mom didn't separate or dump him. No. She married him! That was when things got out of control. You would expect him to be like the others, partying all night and getting drunk. But if you ever thought that, then you're wrong. We always had a routine. My mom usually stayed home, but she had a job too. At first she stayed only part time because she knew that he would do something bad while she was gone but, when I was about 10 or 11, she started working late at night. And it was partly my fault. I wanted her to stay safe of him and told her that I could cope. I said that, thinking that I could handle it but it turned out I was wrong.

While she was working at midnight, he hit me more than ever, abused me, and got so drunk he would collapse on the couch. That was how I was wrong. I couldn't take it anymore, but my mom was more important than me. He uses me as a slave most of the time, so I know that I won't be killed by him. He's too lazy to get his own beer. But then again, I also thought he wouldn't kill my mom because of the money she earned.

It happens to be that he earns a check every month from one of his buddies that were alive and as stupid and ugly as him. I think he threatened that guy with something. A gun maybe? I don't know. Anyway, he didn't need my mom's money. One day, my mom didn't listen and said no to his orders. He got really angry. H-he had her in a choke mode and I think he was about to release her, but I made a whimpering noise, and he looked at me and something clicked in his mind. He started being an insane crazy person and choked my mom till she was dead. She didn't die in my arms. She died in his.

After my mom died, I kept on blaming myself. I knew it was my fault she died. I didn't tell anyone that she died. I kept quiet about it. He must have hired a spy to look at me when I was at school, and that was when he knew I kept up a facade. He knew I was too weak to tell anyone of what he was about to do to me. He knew I wouldn't tell. So he started our routine of beating me up every time I came late from school. Or whenever he felt like it. That was when I was in a rush to go back home. I got beaten by his special belt. And that's basically what happened. What you wanted to know." Percy finished his life story in a hurry but slow enough do Annabeth could understand.

By the time Percy had finished, Annabeth had her head in her knees and a few tears brimming at her eyes that trickled down her cheek.

"I never knew," Annabeth whispered. "I would never have asked if I knew it would be that bad."

Percy laughed bitterly that held no humor. "Well now you know."

Annabeth wiped the tears away with her sleeve. She waited a few minutes before asking a question that was on her mind. She looked at her watch before- The time! It was late. Four o'clock. Such a story took so long! She had to ask the question hastily before Percy got in trouble.

"Can I ask you a question?" Annabeth asked hastily.

"I would like too. But..." Percy looked shocked at what was behind him. "Too late..."

No. He never came out. He always stayed home! Percy argued with his mind at what he was seeing. Smelly Gabe was right behind them. And he had a gun.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked him.

Annabeth didn't actually understand what Percy meant when he said beating up. She didn't understand the full extent to the story. She tried hard to make it make sense.

"I mean that." Percy pointed a shaky finger to what was behind her.

Annabeth whipped around and gasped in shock. He. Had. A. Gun. Was her life going to end now? Was he going to kill her? No. She was going to be tough. For Percy. For herself.

"I thought I'd find you here." Gabe sneered.

And that was when Annabeth saw Percy go in shutdown mode: fearful expression on his face, and head drooped down on his knees. She never used to do thus to anyone, but he needed the support. And just like that, she hugged him.

Percy stiffened a bit at first but then relaxed, and then stiffened again when Gabe came closer. Annabeth also stiffened, and shut her eyes.

A bullet went up in the air. The gun had gone off. Percy also shut his eyes tightly, but opened them again when he felt Annabeth shiver in what could possibly a bit of fright. She had a right to be. No one else was on the beach, no witnesses to report evidence to the police.

"I walked all this way," Gabe continued talking and walking toward them. "To finish the job. Or rather, finish the entire Jackson family. And I don't know who you are girlie, but if you don't go now in five seconds I'll shoot you too."

Annabeth's eyes shot open. She had a chance. A chance! She would live!

"Five... Four..."

The seconds were counting but is this what she really wanted. To live and allow Percy to die? She could faintly hear him telling her to go.

"Two..."

Two seconds left, and she found herself find the same situation at the apartment.

Stay.

Leave.

Stay.

Leave.

Stay...

Except this time she chose to stay.

"One. Your time is up. Death it is."

Annabeth faintly heard those words and was about to dodge if she got shot first as he was about to do but she didn't need to. At the last seconds at the bullet went off, Percy moved in front of her quickly, and took her hit.

The bullet didn't graze his leg, or his arm. It went right inside his shoulder. Percy screamed in agony, clutching his right shoulder while blood was flowing like a waterfall. Gabe laughed like a psychopath, and drank three cans of beers in a row before he got drunk, and before he fell...

"You're a bastard." Were the last words Gabe heard from Annabeth before he collapsed on the sand.

Annabeth didn't care about Gabe. She never had when she saw him first. But she did care about Percy. She turned around again, and looked at him.

"B-Bring my two cousins." Percy managed to stutter.

"I need to bring you to the hospital!" Annabeth cried.

"No don't. Please."

"But why?"

"Promise?"

"They'll fix you up better! Just please-"

"Please Annabeth. Bring my cousins and promise you won't bring me to the hospital?"

"Promise."

Percy smiled a real smile, before shutting his eyes.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried.

Annabeth didn't want to promise. But she did, and this was what happened. She had to bring him to the hospital, but couldn't. They promised, she couldn't break a promise. But is this going to be the first time she broke one. No. She was going to do exactly what he asked her to do. Call Thalia and Nico. But right now, she had to bring him somewhere safe.

**A/N: I really am sorry for the long wait, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Thank you so much for making this story have over 50 reviews. I know you guys are thinking that you did that and all you get is a thank you but it really means so much to me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians<strong>

Chapter 11

Annabeth fought back a few tears as she hauled his unconscious body to somewhere safe. She didn't know where 'safe' was. Definitely not her house, her dad would freak and kick him out of the house. And she couldn't bring him to his own house either- even though no one was there.

Seeing as Annabeth didn't know where to bring him, she decided to call his cousins. Hopefully they would know what to do. Since she already had their phone numbers, she quickly scrolled down the list of numbers and first dialed Nico's number.

Annabeth waited impatiently for the number to go through, and looked at Percy again. She didn't cry, knowing that he would still be alive. The problem was, that maybe he had too many past injuries. What if he couldn't make it? She thought sadly, but had to try to be optimistic. For Percy. For herself.

"Hello?" The grumpy voice of Nico came through the line.

"Nico, its Percy." Annabeth tried to say but Nico interrupted her.

"Why do you sound like a girl?"

"Nico, it's me, Annabeth. The problem is Percy. He's severely injured."

"Annabeth? Whoa, didn't expect that. Don't worry about Percy, he's always getting himself in trouble-"

"Don't you understand? Percy got shot in the shoulder!"

Nico's breath hitched. "I'll be right there... Where are you?"

"I'm on the beach; here he usually likes to go."

"I'm coming, and call Thalia!" Nico yelled over the phone, before hanging up, leaving Annabeth to hastily call Thalia's number.

"Thalia?" Annabeth talked first, seeing as she knew Thalia could be annoyed if she got a prank call. "Percy got shot. I'm on the beach he likes to hang out a lot, come quickly."

And before Thalia could say something, Annabeth hanged up the phone quickly, and looked at Percy again. Rummaging in her backpack, she tried to find something that would help him. Anything. And that meant, ripping the bottom part of her shirt and placing it on his shoulder to try and stop the blood from seeping out.

Nico and Thalia arrived at the same time, and even though their cousin was shot, it looked like they had a race of who got there faster. They parked their motorcycles and ran over to Annabeth and Percy.

"What happened?" Nico asked.

"His stepfather got out of the house-" Annabeth explained.

"He never gets out of the house!" Thalia yelled, shock in her face.

"Well he did. He had a gun with him, he was about to shoot me first. But he took the hit for me."

"Where's that little bastard now?" Thalia growled.

"He drank an entire bottle of liquor and fell on the sand, clearly drunk."

While Thalia and Annabeth were talking about the details of how it happened, Nico was busy looking at his unconscious cousin. He didn't know what to do. Except... No, he couldn't do it. But he had to. He didn't know why, but he didn't know if they would come or not. They never did. But maybe if he just tried...

Apollo, Nico thought, please help my cousin, and technically, he's your half-cousin too. And if you don't think the injury is important, then I'll tell you what the injury is. He's been shot in the shoulder.

"So now, he's been shot, and I don't know what to do!" Annabeth said in frustration.

There wasn't even anyone on the beech to witness it. It seemed as if people had decided to stay home.

"Thalia," Nico nudged her. "I tried praying to Apollo."

"He never comes! What's the point-" Thalia replied but stopped before she could even finish her sentence.

A Maserati Spyder came screeching quickly around the corner. It was almost like the Grey Sister cab that Annabeth had once sat in. Very noisy.

"He came," Thalia whispered. "He never came before.

"Who are you talking about?" Annabeth asked curiously, still looking at Percy and holding the piece of cloth.

"One of the Olympians. He's the best doctor around, and owns an entire chain of hospitals and pharmacies." Nico answered while looking at Apollo in shock.

Apollo's car parked quickly, and Apollo himself came out of car and took an entire suitcase with him as he rushed towards Percy.

Instead of talking, Apollo hastily ran forwards to his patient and opened his suitcase.

"I know you want to stay here with him, but I need to do this privately." Apollo said.

Thalia and Nico knew that Apollo had a brotherly friendship with Percy. They knew he was determined to make him live even though he only got shot in the shoulder, not the heart. So when Apollo told them all to leave, they did so without any hesitation.

Annabeth, however, was a little harder to go. It was her fault he got shot, she wanted to be there to say sorry when he woke up. But he would never wake up peacefully if Apollo didn't heal him soon. Sighing, she left along with the cousins.

"So Annabeth," Thalia waited for Annabeth to catch up with them before speaking her next line. "Why were you there with Percy?"

The cousins were more relaxed now that Apollo had come. Every Olympian had a very busy and tight schedule, so this was actually rare, him saving Percy. But like before, they were good friends and treated each other like brothers.

"He told me his story," Annabeth began carefully.

Annabeth didn't know if Percy told his cousins his story, so she picked her words carefully just incase she gave something away.

Thalia and Nico stopped making footprints in the sand, and stared at Annabeth in shock.

"He told you that?" Thalia asked her incredulously.

Nico whistled. "He must trust you to tell you that."

"What?" Annabeth asked him in confusion.

"Percy doesn't really trust anyone since his mom died. He must trust you a lot to tell you that." Nico replied.

"He told you?"

"We're his family. Since his mom died, we stick by him. But still, it took a few days before he told us. Sally was the best mom anyone could have. She treated me and Nico like we were Percy's brother and sister. It hurt us too when she died."

Nico nodded in agreement to Thalia's words. And that was when Annabeth didn't know what to think. Should she be happy that Percy trusted her? Or should she feel guilty that she had been annoying him just to satisfy her curiosity?

A scream of pain was heard. And that was when the cousins and Annabeth knew that Percy had woken up.

**A/N: I accept suggestions, but I already have the ending planned out. Thank you for the people who reviewed, alerted, or did a favorite. I appreciate it, and many more to come!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 12

Annabeth and Percy's two cousins sprinted quickly towards him. Apollo tried to soothe him down, but he was clutching the bullet wound tightly. He wouldn't let anyone touch him. Even Apollo's brotherly friendship with him made him be in shock.

Percy's mood was completely different from when he blacked out. He was slightly calmer before he blacked out, now he was a mess. His hair was damp and stuck to his forehead, which covered up a scar placed on his head. He was shaking and was paler than his usual paler tanned skin. His eyes, instead of a sea green, looked haunted due to the nightmares he had before.

"I've got him all patched up. I'm done here," Apollo announced but when he took a glance look at Percy and changed his mind. "But I think I'll stay here for a while."

"Percy, I'm really sorry," Annabeth began hurriedly, but he wouldn't accept the apology.

"Its fine Annabeth," Percy muttered. "So you called my cousins then?"

Thalia and Nico appeared behind Annabeth, grinning widely. Their smiles faltered when they saw Percy but they kept on smiling just for the sake of him. Unfortunately, he caught the uncertain smile.

"Can you give me a mirror?" Percy asked to Apollo.

"Sure," Apollo replied and handed him a mirror worriedly.

Percy tried to grin as he took the mirror but it came more as a grimace. It turned into shock and a frown when he looked at himself.

"Hey," Thalia touched his good shoulder and continued lies evident in the next words. "It's not that bad right?"

Thalia was expecting a bitter laugh, a grimace, anything that was bad.

"I guess," Percy said uncertainly.

The people who were near Percy sighed in relief. That was until he smashed the glass mirror on the sand angrily.

"It's his entire fault. Everything is his fault!" Percy shouted angrily.

The sudden mood change was startling. The glass mirror shattered and broke into tiny pieces. Someone was bound to get their feet cut on the beach sometime. Annabeth almost jumped up in shock, and saw that Thalia, Nico, and Apollo were all trying to calm him down. They must be used to it, she thought.

"Perce you're ok now!" Apollo said to Percy.

Percy whirled to face Apollo. "Is it? Is it really over? The minute I get home..."

Percy placed his head on his knees, covering his face from the world. His body racked of sobs and the cousins didn't know what to do. Whenever he talked to them, he always seemed so strong. They thought he could face it. Apparently he bottled up his feelings inside.

Since nobody would move, Annabeth took charge. She had seen him get shot, seen his expression when he talked about his life, she knew he was angry inside. She could see right through him, through his well hidden facade.

"Percy, please calm down," Annabeth whispered, and went forward to hug him.

It was a new experience for both of them, and Percy stiffened at first, but later relaxed under Annabeth's comforting grip. Her shoulder was getting wet, but she didn't care, just as long as he was alright. That was all she cared about.

Thalia and Apollo smiled slightly, it was good that Percy finally learned to trust someone else. Nico was thinking of how he and Bianca used to hug like that and he stiffened.

"Thanks for coming guys," Percy's voice was slightly muffled. "How did Apollo get here by the way?"

"I used that GPS thing that I have. It's used for asking and praying to the gods. It's kind of like walkie-talkies." Nico replied.

Percy smiled at him. "Thanks again."

Nico shrugged it off like it was nothing, but it meant a lot. He had once betrayed Percy when he brought him to his dad, so he was glad that he trusted him.

"So what are you going to do now?" Annabeth asked. "You can't go back there!"

Percy didn't answer. He didn't have to. Everyone knew he had to go back or else he would become homeless.

"He'll come with us." Thalia said firmly. "Nico and I can take him in. He'll live with us."

"But what about your step-dad?" Annabeth asked.

Percy looked at Annabeth sharply, while Nico pulled her aside. Thalia just looked at her with slight sympathy. Why she did that, no one knew.

"One rule while you're with Percy. Never try to talk about his step-dad while he's around. Trust me. Unless it's important." Nico told her.

"One question, why did Thalia look at me with sympathy?" Annabeth asked.

"You always seem to catch everything don't you? I caught it too, I don't know actually. Although she is the only girl aside from you that Percy trusts, so she might know something that I don't..."

And now Annabeth was a bit scared. What would Percy do? She was expecting something huge, but got a simple 'please don't mention him' and him looking away. Thalia sighed in relief.

Nico was talking with Percy and Apollo about him staying at his cousins place when Annabeth whispered something in Thalia's ear.

"What made you look like me like that?" Annabeth whispered quietly.

"He trusts you, and we're best friends so I'll tell you. He can be really angry sometimes. I said something and my place was quarterly destroyed." Thalia said simply. "And... Well, just so you know, he tried suicide once. Had these pills and everything. Damn, now that I remember it, it was actually really scary. He had these overdose of pills..."

Thalia's voice shook a bit, and even Annabeth looked a bit strange with her wary expression.

"You don't have to tell me," Annabeth told her.

"No it's ok. If it wasn't for me and Nico calling Apollo with our 'GPS trackers' he would have d-died." Thalia turned away from Annabeth so she couldn't see her expression.

Annabeth looked haunted when she heard the story. Looking at Percy now, joking around with his pale face, he looked like the person who was suicidal.

"Ok, now I have to go. See you," Apollo gave Percy a brotherly hug and waved at all of them before going back to his Maserati Spyder and driving off.

"I have to go home too," Percy said before remembering that he was staying at his cousins's place.

"You're staying with us Kelp Head," Thalia punched Percy in the shoulder and he winced.

Thalia looked confused. She hadn't punched his bullet wound shoulder. But then she remembered him showing them that he had an old bruise there.

"Sorry Percy," Thalia said apologetically.

"It's ok," Percy responded but was still wincing when they all stood up.

Annabeth looked at the time and nearly freaked. Her dad was going to be really angry.

"Sorry guys," Annabeth said as she slung her backpack on her shoulder. "I really have to go."

Annabeth gave a wave to all of them and ran towards the direction of her house.

"Can we go now?" Percy asked.

"Sure Perce," Nico replied before he grinned maniacally. "Hey you want to drive?"

The cousins expected him to say no because his shoulder hurt.

"Yeah!" Percy said enthusiastically. "So I suppose you two want to drive together?"

"Why would we want that?" Thalia asked in confusion.

"Well maybe you're a coupl-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Jackson. We don't like each other. Me, like Death Breath?"

"Very funny Thals."

Percy had heard this conservation more than a million times already.

"I guess I'll take either one of yours then." Percy said quickly.

"Take mine, and Thalia can drive with you."

"It was bound to be you anyway."

Nico shielded away from their view and took a sharpie and a piece of paper out of his backpack. He wrote a few words in capitals on it and hid it behind his back.

Percy got on Nico's motorcycle and Thalia got on with him. Nico stuck the sheet of paper on Thalia's back. Then got on Thalia's motorcycle. Out of habit, the two cousins put on their helmets, giving Percy no helmet. And he, being the idiotic person he is, forgot all about it.

**A/N: There is going to be NO Thalico. Do you people want to have Percy have a motorcycle crash? Do you think I should start a 3rd story? And the praying to Apollo was answered by the GPS trackers.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
><strong>  
>Chapter 13<p>

The 3 cousins were talking throughout the noise of the motorcycles. Nico and Thalia's main goal was to get Percy cheered up again. They did not want a depressed guy in their home, destroying everything blocking his way.

While all the cousins were talking, Percy kept on driving through the lane when the green light came on. He drove on while Nico saw a truck coming towards them. But it was a red light for the truck. The truck didn't stop.

"Percy stop!" Nico yelled out.

But it was too late. The truck came driving towards Percy and Thalia. Closer and closer, until...

"Percy brake! There's a truck!" Thalia screamed at him.

Percy couldn't hear her due to the noise. But that didn't mean he couldn't see. At the last second, he saw the truck and protected Thalia by going in front of her and taking all the impact for her.

The truck braked at the last moment but it made matters worse. By braking, the end of the truck hit the motorcycle Percy and Thalia were in. Thalia was protected, she only felt a few bumps, but Percy had it the worst. The truck hit him at his side, and he only had time to widen his eyes before taking the full impact of the truck.

It felt as if the scene went in slow motion. Percy's head fractured against the motorcycle and went unconscious immediately. His leg stuck out in the wrong angle, and it seemed that he had broken a couple of ribs. He was bleeding heavily. Thalia looked away with a few tears coming down her face while calling 911 hurriedly. Nico came running towards them while fingering the driver angrily.

The ambulance came quicker than Nico thought possible and hurried Percy into a stretcher. Thalia and Nico wanted to come too but the workers were being too stubborn.

"We're his only family, we need to support him!" Thalia protested, fighting the temptation to punch him.

The worker raised an eyebrow, for what could be disbelief. "Mother?"

"Murdered."

"Father?"

"Disappeared."

"Siblings?"

"None."

"Any family left?"

"Right here."

"Get in then."

Thalia and Nico didn't smirk like they usually would. Instead they both rushed in the ambulance and sat next to Percy while the workers in the ambulance tried to patch him up.

Thalia held Percy's hand tightly while the doctors did electrical charges.

"1-2-3, hold him steady!" The doctor yelled.

Percy shook as the charges went through him. Nico waited for him to possibly wake up. Please Percy, he thought sadly. I need you... No homo.

But Percy didn't wake up. And even though they had just arrived at the hospital, Nico was starting to lose a bit of hope. He tried to stay strong, but images of Percy's death haunted his eyes. He wiped his eyes and no more tears came out. He would stay strong. For himself. But most of all for his cousin.

Thalia stayed by Percy's side all the time before they brought him to the emergency room. Now she had to wait in a chair along with Nico. She was feeling guilty and a bit angry. Why was he too loyal, she wanted to scream. Why did he have to save me? He could be dead because of me...

Nico placed a hand on Thalia's shoulder as if he knew what she was thinking. But in truth, he was just guessing.

"You want to sneak in?" Nico asked her as if he did it all the time, which he actually does.

Instead of looking shocked, Thalia nodded numbly, and was in truth a bit scared to see Percy. What would he look like? She wondered. He would probably look better, this is a hospital after all...

"You don't have to you know." Nico continued, looking at Thalia's expression.

"It's fine, let's go." And suddenly, Thalia was feeling confident again.

Thalia didn't want to make Nico anymore depressed than he already was. She could see him trying to be strong. But she could see that he was actually breaking down inside.

Thalia tried to smile a tiny smile but it turned more into a grimace. Nico didn't even bother with smiling. What was the point?

"Go, when I say go- not yet Nico!" Thalia whispered-yelled.

"You said go."

Even at a situation like this, Thalia had to do a face-palm while rolling her eyes.

"Go." Thalia said after a few seconds.

Together, the two cousins sprinted down the corridor, up the main floor where they held Percy. Thalia recalled the room number and looked left and right. It took a while before they found it, although they would prefer if they found him sooner. There were loads of sick people that they did not want to see.

"What's the room number again?" Nico asked, trying to catch up with Thalia who was far ahead of him.

"246, and keep up will you." Thalia sounded a bit annoyed and frustrated.

If she wanted a competition... Nico mused, and ran to keep up with Thalia.

"Shh!" Thalia whispered and screeched to a halt beside Nico, who was already there, making lots of noise catching his breath.

"Why?"

Thalia didn't reply. Nico looked beside him and she pointed a shaky finger towards the window with the shutters a bit open. She turned away after the first two seconds of looking. She had seen enough.

Images flashed in her mind quickly. Two seconds was enough to get her shaking. She wished she couldn't recall the memory of two seconds. But she did. And it all came tumbling back to her.

Percy looked worse than before. His face was bruised and bloody. His scars from Gabe at his face looked terrible. Gashes and stitching were in his face and he looked like one of those puppets on strings: sewn together by stitches. His face was full of them. His nose was broken and Thalia couldn't help but think it was Voldemort.

That was only his face. He had whip lashes from Gabe, loads of them, spelling out a few words: Bastard, bitch, monster, freak... There was the entire alphabet of blood in there. The truck had destroyed his ribs completely, and if he would ever recover, he could be paralyzed for all they know. Which they don't.

And then there were the legs, and the arms. Fun for Gabe was written out in blood. He had perfected his blood letters, and was now a natural torturer. What had they done to him? Thalia wanted to cry out as she relived one more memory.

How Percy saved Thalia. She could remember every single detail, every single expression on his face. How determined he was to protect her, keep her safe. She stumbled back a bit as she tried to keep those memories at the back of her head.

"Come on, let's go back." Thalia said while dragging Nico behind her.

"I haven't seen him yet!"

"Trust me Nico, you don't want to."

**A/N: I don't think I did well for the crash, but I tried my best. Annabeth will come too. Is this enough drama for you? Thank you for all the**** support!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 14

Nico disturbed Thalia all the way back to the waiting room.

"But why not?" Nico asked her in an almost whining manner.

"Nico will you shut up!" Thalia growled.

Nico seemed unfazed and wondered what made her that protective of why he couldn't see Percy. Percy... One of his only family he had apart from Thalia. And Gabe hadn't even come to visit. If he did, Nico was going to make sure he was going to strangle him to death and have a bullet through his eyes. He was going to die painfully. And even if he couldn't have guns in the hospital, there were plenty of tools he could use that was in the hospital.. And he was pretty sure that Thalia would help him with it.

"Thalia why can't I see him?" Nico asked Thalia again when they sat down.

"If you want to get nightmares go ahead," Thalia said without thinking.

Thalia had to grab Nico's jacket to stop him from running. She had let her tongue slip.

"I don't care if I get nightmares! I want to see him!" Nico yelled.

Thalia was distracted when she saw a doctor with blonde hair, almost golden... And that was when Nico ran stealthily towards where Percy was.

Thalia forgot about the man and chased after Nico.

"Nico no!" Thalia yelled.

Thalia grabbed him at the after second. She was too late. Nico had seen his cousin, and faced the after effects.

Nico was struggling with what he saw. Percy couldn't be injured that bad, but he was. Gabe couldn't injure him that much, but he did.

"I'm going to go kill him," Nico growled ferociously.

This was exactly what Thalia feared would happen. Death threats. But knowing Nico, he might actually do it. It was not that she didn't want to kill Gabe herself, she would go down to the beach right now and stab a weapon down his throat, but she didn't want to go to prison. That seemed like a weak excuse. Gabe deserved much more than death.

"Come on Nico," Thalia said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Let's just go back."

Nico didn't calm down. His cousin could be dead, and he was just going to wait in the stupid chair and fiddle with something. He didn't change his mind as his hand went forwards the doorknob to Percy's room. A hand touched his to stop him.

"Thalia-" Nico said angrily.

"Not Thalia, it's me Nico," Apollo had come to save the day again.

"Apollo?" Nico asked just to make sure it was him.

"Yeah, now if you could let me through I might do a better job than any other doctors." Apollo added the last part.

Nico removed his hand and let Apollo through who gave him a reassuring smile saying that Percy would be alright.

Thalia who had been walking back dragged Nico towards the waiting room.

"You know that-" Nico started.

"Yes, I know that Apollo is here. Now hurry up." Thalia responded, getting annoyed.

Now that Apollo was here, Thalia and Nico had nothing to worry about. Apollo, however, was worrying about Percy. He looked really bad. Worse than when he got shot. Speaking about that incident, the bullet wound was still there. Along with all the other wounds Gabe had caused and of course the crash.

Apollo's eyes widened as he saw the monitor. Percy's heart rate monitor had only tiny squiggles going up and down. He would almost get a heart attack himself when he saw the line sometimes go straight and then a tiny bit upwards. But he wasn't going to let his friend die. Not today. Not tomorrow. He was going to save him, he was sure of it.

Thalia forgot about her best friend, but remembered it a few minutes after. Annabeth. Of course she would want to come, even when it was getting really late. Screw it, she thought as she dialed her friend's number.

"Hello?" Annabeth's voice sounded tired and stressed, and Thalia felt a pang of guilt.

"Annabeth it's me, Thalia," Thalia said quickly. "Percy's in the hospital, he had a motorcycle crash."

Thalia heard the phone drop, and Annabeth's dad coming in her room. She heard her distinctively talking, and the phone went off.

"I heard your conversation Thalia, I know a way to get her here without her dad interrupting." Nico said sneakily.

Thalia wasn't really fond of her cousin's ideas. But she knew that Percy needed Annabeth, even though he was unconscious. She sighed as she went on with Nico's idea.

Thalia waited for Nico to call Mr. Chase's number. Then she dialed Annabeth's one.

"Who is this?" Mr. Chase spoke in the phone.

"Hello," Nico said in a weird tone. "You have won a trip to the bathroom-"

"Thalia?" Annabeth guessed.

"Yeah, listen, I'll come get you to the hospital, and then-"

"No it's fine. I'll sneak out. I'll meet you at the front door of the hospital in a few minutes."

What? Thalia thought in a daze. How can Annabeth be here in a few minutes? Her house is at least an hour away.

"I guess he doesn't really need to go to the bathroom," Nico said.

Thalia ignored him. "Nico, do you think Annabeth can get to the hospital in a few minutes from her house?"

"No, she would need a car, or a vehicle. Or she would need to teleport, or run super speed-"

"Forget it."

But Thalia had actually thought about what Nico had said. Annabeth couldn't drive could she? Although she did say something about driving a helicopter at a young age...

Annabeth was the other person worrying. When she got off the phone with Thalia, she had an idea. Her dad always loved to play with those military planes; he could actually have one... No. She would borrow his car and drive to the hospital. She checked the time on her watch. She said she would be there in a few minutes. She wasn't going to be there in an hour. Taking a deep breath, she silently climbed out the window and did a skill roll when she jumped down and landed.

"Crap," was the word Apollo had used a lot today.

Apollo had fixed Percy up as best as he could. But even then, he looked as if he was dead already. He was too pale; he looked as if he had already been lowered in a coffin. He looked at the heart rate monitor again and jumped when he saw the line straight. It went down and up again.

Apollo didn't bother calling in the other doctors. They would just declare Percy dead, and he would be tempted to make the doctors injured for saying that.

"When's Annabeth coming?" Nico asked for the second time.

"She said a few minutes, but I think it'll be at least an hour-" Thalia saw a car parking that looked like Mr. Chase's car. "Never mind."

A door slammed open and shut, and Thalia looked up to see who it was. Annabeth had come in a few minutes after all.  
><strong><br>A/N: Sorry for the wait and the POV change at times. Thanks for the support!**

**Tyson's Best Friend: Maybe I do, but if you don't like it, you don't have to read the story. Unless it was just a question that you wanted to be answered, then continue reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
><strong>  
>Chapter 15<p>

"Where is he?" Annabeth demanded as she walked over to the two cousins.

"Thanks for the nice greeting Annie," Thalia replied sarcastically.

Annabeth ignored her best friend. "Where is he?"

"In one of those hospital rooms." Nico answered her.

"Room number?"

"246."

Annabeth began running towards the room, while Thalia faced Nico angrily.

"Why did you tell her?" Thalia yelled at him while running towards Annabeth to stop her.

"She asked-"

"That doesn't mean you have to answer!"

Annabeth's speed was legendary. The cousins couldn't catch up. Until Nico saw a trolley. He got one of his most brilliant ideas ever. He had to catch his breath first though. He huffed for a few seconds and then ran towards the trolley. The trolley could fit 2 people which were great for his plan. He grabbed Thalia and placed her on the trolley and gave it a starting push before going in himself. He had no idea where he found the strength from. The sight looked really awkward. A teenage punk girl looking furious at a boy next to her. The trolley whizzed through people who stared at them in shock.

"What the hell Nico!" Thalia screamed at him.

They were catching up to Annabeth quickly, but Thalia didn't know that that was the plan. She kicked Nico out and he landed on the floor. She jumped out and grabbed her best friend in the process. That didn't even slow her down one bit. She kept on running until she saw the room number, and went inside. Apollo looked up in shock and tried to block her view of Percy.

"Apollo get out the way."

Annabeth's glare was enough to scare anyone. And that included Apollo.

"I'm uh... Working on him. See," Apollo said hastily, and put on his gloves and bending down over Percy, pretending as if he were a scientist.

Annabeth pushed him aside and saw Percy. She sat down on the very edge of the bed and kept quiet. And that was when the two cousins came marching in. Apollo looked up and thought it was a brilliant idea to sprout a haiku.

"Oh when the cousins

Come marching in the ro-om

They argue and fight."

Thalia looked ready to kill. Nico just rolled his eyes and kneeled beside Annabeth.

"What the hell was that Apollo!" Thalia shouted angrily.

"A haiku worthy of me

Is what you see

In your beautiful eyes."

"That wasn't even a haiku!"

"Guys!" Nico yelled angrily, all previous humorous mood gone.

Thalia and Apollo looked at him, at Percy, and then at Annabeth, who had her hands in his hands, silently begging for him to wake up. They looked down on the ground and saw that it was dusty and dirty.

"Why don't you ask someone to clean the floor? Percy could suffocate because of the dust!" Thalia once again yelled at Apollo.

"Will you shut up!" Nico shouted in frustration as he walked out of the room.

A few minutes of silence later, Nico had a mop in his hands and he threw it at Apollo, who caught it in surprise.

"What's this for?" Apollo asked.

"Thalia said the floor was dusty, so I thought you could clean it up," Nico explained.

Annabeth turned her gaze to the noise, which was actually Apollo, and he gulped and began cleaning up the floor. Thalia turned to smile at her friend but her gaze was already backing to Percy. The next few minutes were quiet, and Annabeth enjoyed the peace. She looked back at Percy, who was lying there, almost lifeless, and she had to bite her lip to stop a few tears from welling up. She couldn't help it, one tear dribbled down her cheek, and her brain froze for a second. It had been such a long time since she cried. And she certainly wouldn't cry a fountain in the hospital. She wiped the tear away, and continued clasping his hand in hers, pleading with whoever answers her prayers that he would wake up and be alright.

While Apollo was cleaning up, Thalia actually had time to think. But nothing focused more in her mind than one topic: Percy. She stared down helplessly at him. For once, she didn't know what to do. He was like a brother to her. Siblings helped each other, but in this case, he could only wait for himself to heal, not her. And she didn't want to lose any other family. Not after Jason, she thought sadly.

Nico was feeling tired for 3 reasons. One was Percy, obviously. And the second and third reason was mainly because his knees were felling tired and he didn't exactly have his morning coffee. Ah, coffee... He thought, but then felt guilty. Why the hell was he thinking about coffee when his cousin was... Dying? He looked over at his cousin and was going to puke. No, he decided in his mind. I won't let you die. Not today Perce.

Apollo hated cleaning up the floor, but he couldn't work on Percy 24/7. The only thing he could do was wait. And he hated waiting. Especially when one of his friends was in a life or death situation. He couldn't stand looking at him so helplessly. He was a doctor; he was supposed to help patients. Not be cowardly and face the other way, ignoring their mental screams of help. But this wasn't just a patient. This was Percy. His friend, an abused child, and while rebellious, the most loyal person he had ever met.

Annabeth's phone rang nosily. The ringtone was basically an owl hooting. Almost everyone jumped in shock, but the owner of the phone was used to it.

"Annabeth!" The voice of Frederic Chase came yelling over the phone.

Immediately, Annabeth stiffened up, and hung up the phone with a loud bang. Nico wondered what phone she had. It would be fun to close a phone with a bang.

"I either need to go, or I need to hide," Annabeth said quickly.

"Hide," Thalia and Nico advised.

Apollo agreed with the cousins. "We'll hide you, don't worry."

"Where?" Annabeth asked.

"Right here," Nico said, and went out for a minute before coming back in.

In his hands was that trolley that the two cousins had used more than a few minutes ago, and Thalia seemed to recognize it.

"Isn't that the thing you used to try and catch me?" Annabeth asked, and marveled at her speed.

"Yeah," Nico replied as if it was obvious.

"What?" Thalia asked a different question.

"Nico used the trolley to try and catch me."

"Annabeth!"

The words 'oh shit,' came out of Thalia's mouth. Annabeth's dad came storming in the halls.

"Annabeth hide!" Thalia hissed.

Annabeth went inside the trolley quickly. Thalia, Nico, and Apollo crowded around Percy as if he was dead. It wasn't hard to look sad, they already were. And that was when Mr. Chase came storming in the room. And he looked mad.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, my writing device crashed, and I couldn't get my notes transferred. So I had to write a new chapter. So if anyone's reading Don't Mess with the Cabins, then you have to wait, I have to start again, a new chapter. Thanks for all the support!**

**Everyone's asking if there are demigods in this, and the answer is no, and for the gods thing, they have these domains. Like Poseidon is this really rich businessman who basically owns all the fishing industries. Does that answer people's questions?**


	16. Chapter 16

**  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians<strong>

**A/N: OOCness from Annabeth's dad, or Frederic Chase.  
><strong>  
>Chapter 16<p>

"Where the hell is Annabeth!" Frederic Chase shouted angrily.

_Whoa,_ Thalia thought, _language buddy. Although that's a bit hypocritical...  
><em>  
>"Who?" Apollo pretended to cock his head to one side, acting as if he was clueless.<p>

"You! Who are you?"

"I'm Apollo, the doctor who is currently trying to heal this poor young soul who got hit by a truck."

Thalia had to hide a snort as Apollo said 'poor young soul.' But if Mr. Chase knew that she was here, then maybe he would find Annabeth. Maybe she should have hidden as well along with Nico. And on the other hand, they had to keep talking, to prevent Mr. Chase to hear her friend's breathing.

"I think you got the wrong room," Nico said coldly.

"Yes Mr. Chase-" Apollo got cut off by the man himself.

That was all Mr. Chase needed to have his evidence. He recognized Nico, Thalia, and Percy, though barely. He knew Annabeth was in here. And that was when he saw the trolley. It was hidden beside the bed, and he could just see a tuck of blonde curls. It was her.

"Annabeth!" Mr. Chase yelled angrily as he stormed over behind the bed, and pulled the trolley out.

But Annabeth was already gone. She had snipped off a piece of her hair and taped it to the side of the trolley. Then she crawled underneath the bed, nudged Thalia who gave her space, and ran off in the opposite direction with almost no sound. Apollo had slid an object when she was underneath, and she mouthed thanks even though he couldn't see her.

"Where did you hide her?" Mr. Chase inquired as he saw that it was a decoy.

"Who?"

"Annabeth! My daughter!"

"Blonde hair, blue eyes?"

"Grey eyes!"

"Then no, I only know someone with blue eye and blonde curls."

Apollo had given Annabeth blue contact lenses. The rest was up to her to try and blend in with the crowd.

Mr. Chase still looked suspicious, but went out the room, only popping his head in once again to see if they slipped and Annabeth was there after all. They hadn't. When he was off to look for her, they all sighed in relief.

"Ok, Annabeth you can come out now," Nico whispered, not knowing that she was already gone.

"She's gone Nico, she escaped," Thalia said as if he was an idiot, which to her, he actually was.

"Oh... So what do we do now?"

"We wait for him to wake up, there's nothing I can do about it."

"Yes you can! Remember that thing that you said to me once. Something about strong medicine...?"

Apollo frowned as Nico asked that question. To tell the truth, he hadn't thought about it, he didn't want to. Using that medicine would be like killing Percy. Only the strongest survive, and looking at him right now, he didn't look like it. But he looked as if he was going to die anyway, even though he didn't mention it to the two cousins. He would be the one needing the hospital bed then. So making a split second decision, he made up his mind.

Apollo rummaged around one of the cabinets, and got out a small bag, and a bottle. The medicine in the bag was called Ambrosia. It had no certain taste but the people strong enough to survive its treatment said it was heaven. The medicine in the bottle was called Nectar. It was said to be made from the gods. Which was proved to be true when there was a video showing him getting an award for the best medicine. He sighed as he took out a very small cup and poured a tiny amount on it. He took out 1 square of Ambrosia and prepared it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Apollo felt a bit idiotic asking the cousins the question. He should be asking Percy if he wanted this.

The cousins both nodded, but when Apollo grabbed the small cup and square, they looked a bit unsure.

"You have to hold him," Apollo warned them.

The cousins nodded again, a little fearful this time though. Thalia had an expression on her face, hoping that he could make it through. And Nico was having second thoughts about this.

"Now you know what this does-" Apollo started, but Thalia glared at him, and he got the message immediately.

Just when Apollo was about to trickle the Nectar down Percy's throat, Annabeth barged in and tried to catch her breath.

"I've lost him," was all Annabeth said, before she fell down on a chair and relaxed at the comfort.

"Where is he?" Nico asked Annabeth, glad to have a distraction.

"Home, he knows it's a lost cause. He knows that if I want to hide, I'll hide. So now that I'm here, what are you guys doing?"

Apollo might have gulped a little when she turned her gaze on him. He didn't think that she knew about the thing they were about to do. But they had to tell her, and Thalia decided that she would.

"We're going to give him Nectar and Ambrosia," Thalia spoke, and seeing as her best friend was probably to stubborn to ask 'what's that,' she told her. "It's this really strong medicine that goes through your blood system. It's supposed to be painful but it tastes like heaven."

"And this will help Percy because...?" Annabeth asked in a questioning tone.

"I don't know!" Thalia threw her hands up in the air, clearly exasperated.

"Do it then."

"Hold him still."

While Apollo trickled down the medicine, the cousins and Annabeth all held Percy: Thalia held one arm, Annabeth the other, and Nico had the white blanket which underneath held the legs. They gripped him tightly as Apollo first started with the Nectar.

"He might die," Nico whispered very softly, and shut his eyes tightly.

Nico knew they had no other option left, but somehow he had little hope for his cousin. He just hoped Percy would make it through. He always made it through, so he hoped he would make it through this. He hoped...

Annabeth heard Nico's whisper and her eyes widened. Why didn't Thalia tell her this? But the process had already begun quarterly. Percy was jerking and writhing, but she kept a firm grip on his arms. This was supposed to taste like heaven? She made a very un-lady-like snort and continued holding on.

It was hard, Thalia knew, holding on to a desperate cling of hope. And also hard keeping a tight grip. Percy kept on squirming around, and she growled under her breath. _If you ever make it through Kelp Head, _she thought sadly, _I'm going to kick your ass. So you better make it through..._

Apollo's hands were shaking as he did the last dose of Nectar. He hastily rubbed his eyes and yelped as the medicine got a bit in his eyes. Oh hell... He thought. And he still had the Ambrosia to do. With more steady hands, he took out 1 square and placed it in Percy's mouth. He didn't dare look at the heart monitor, but he had to. With a quick glance, he banged his balled up fists on the table next to him. The heart monitor had gone in a straight line. And it didn't look as if it would go up or down soon. A long beep was heard and it was confirmed.

The residents in the room jumped as they heard a bang. They looked at Apollo's crestfallen face and looked at the heart monitor.

"Damn it!" Thalia yelled angrily.

"Come on Percy... Seaweed Brain," Annabeth added the last part hopefully, but got no response.

Nico had his head in his hands, as he sat down cross-legged on the floor. His last hope was gone. His big brother, older cousin, and best friend. Simply, just... Gone.

"Shit, goddammit Perce, wake up!" Thalia yelled, shaking him roughly, but Annabeth placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head sadly.

Thalia could see Annabeth's face had dry tear stains. How could her best friend be so strong while she was so weak? Nico kicked the wall several times and regretted it when a searing pain washed all over his foot.

"Nicky don't do that..." A weak and hoarse voice that sounded a bit amused spoke.

And just like that, Percy's heart monitor went up and down again. He was alive. He survived it after all.  
><strong><br>A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. And for the question about the driving license and how old they are, well next chapter you'll find out how they got their driving license. Almost up to 100 reviews, and thanks for the support!**


	17. Chapter 17

**  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any mention of Voldemort<br>**  
>Chapter 17<p>

"Percy?" Annabeth asked tentatively.

Thalia didn't bother with greetings or any welcome backs. She just hugged him fiercely, and didn't let go. Nico comprehended what Percy had said and decided that his cousin was right. Hobbling on his uninjured foot, he crashed himself by accident on his cousin.

Once Annabeth knew that Percy was living again, she hugged him too. Apollo stared at the sight with a smile on his face.

"So when can I get out the hospital?" Percy asked with a muffled, hoarse voice since Thalia was still clinging onto him.

"Not for a few years at least..." Apollo stated, and grinned at Percy's unamused expression. "Just kidding. I don't know."

"Today?" Percy asked hopefully.

"Well if the others help you sneak out of the hospital, then yeah, today."

Percy grinned weakly and stared at the rest of them. Thalia, who finally released herself nodded and grinned like her cousins.

"Yeah," Nico said with a smirk. "I'm all in for it."

Percy looked at Annabeth, who was looking at her foot. His grin faded to uncertainty.

"Well... I don't think you should go now. I mean," Annabeth said under everyone's confused gazes. "I just think that he should stay one more day, that's all."

"Why?"

Annabeth threw her hands up in the air. "I don't know! Just look at him, and tell me if it's a good idea or not!"

Nico looked at Percy, and nodded. "I think he's ready to escape this prison."

"Hey!" Apollo yelled with certain playfulness. "That's my business you're insulting!"

"Exactly."

Thalia actually took her time to inspect Percy.

"Prison escape here we go," Thalia said.

Annabeth sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this Percy?"

Percy nodded excitedly. Apollo took one look at him, and wondered how they could sneak a heavily bandaged patient through all the doctors and nurses.

"Ok then..." Nico was having second thoughts about this. "What's the plan?"

Before anyone could say anything else, Percy untangled himself from all the wires, and without any support, walked clumsily towards the window.

"Oh my god," Annabeth stared in wonder at Percy. "You are the first person I have ever seen to take off the wires, and walk when all they did was sleep for days!"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Percy chuckled, but regretted it when he coughed up a bit of blood.

The cousins supported Percy back to his bed. He collapsed, clearly tired of his failed attempt. But he had seen how high they were.

"Apollo?" Percy asked, and without a reply continued. "How high are we up?"

Nico looked at Percy, and immediately knew that he had a crazy idea. He was right.

"Two floors up. Why?" Apollo replied.

And then the cousins knew what Percy's idea was. He had told them about how he climbed out of his bedroom window.

"Perce," Thalia warned. "Don't do it."

Nico didn't know how to react. On one hand, he wanted to get out of the prison that people called hospitals, but on the other hand, he didn't want to get Percy in anymore injuries than he already was.

Percy was thinking. He could do it. And he was right next to a hospital; he just needed one stretcher if he broke one of his ribs again. But he knew that if he argued, then he would have to stay for a week.

"Thalia, you just won an award," Percy started. "I'm going to listen to you for advice."

Thalia grinned at her cousin's sense of humor. She had missed Percy. They all did.

"But," Percy continued. "Just for one day. Tomorrow we escape."

Percy had this triumph grin on his face as if he had already won the argument.

"Why is there always a catch?" Thalia complained.

"Fine," Annabeth made the deal.

Annabeth knew that if they didn't make the deal with Percy, he would escape anyway. She was saving the trouble for him. He grinned goofily, and threw one hand out in victory. He regretted it when he winced.

"Percy don't do that," Nico retorted, back to his earlier comment.

"Ha, ha, ha."

There was a peaceful silence after the dry laugh.

"Excuse me sir," a timid looking nurse opened the door. "I received a phone call from a man called Gabe Ugliano. I wrote his words down on a piece of paper."

The nurse gave the note to Annabeth and she read it with anger.

"Here," Annabeth shoved the paper into Percy's hands.

"You want me to read it out loud?" Percy asked.

"Unless you want no one to hear it, since you're scrunching it up," Annabeth pointed out.

"Right. Ok. Sure... Uh, 'dear punk. Well I figured out you were in the hospital, I read the news and figured only one idiot drove like that. Was that your girlfriend you were protecting? Bad job punk. Just wanted to say, come home, or else... The usual- Gabe Ugliano. Always happy to be a jailer.' Oh god..."

Percy dropped his head low so that no one could see his expression. He ripped the note in tiny shreds. He then crumpled it into a ball, and threw it with perfect aim into a trashcan.

"What does he mean by 'the usual'?" Annabeth whispered while asking Thalia.

"Punishments, beatings..." Thalia trailed off while looking at Percy.

What had once been a happy reunion was now ruined by Gabe. Again.

"So what now?" Nico asked.

"You can't go back there," Thalia said firmly. "You're coming back with us like planned."

"He'll find me," Percy said with an angry whisper.

"No he won't."

"You don't know him like I do Thalia. He'll find me."

Thalia didn't repeat her earlier words. The room was quiet, not peaceful anymore.

"Where do you want to go Percy?" Annabeth asked. "To Thalia and Nico's place or back to you-know-who."

"Voldemort?" Nico asked to make a light joke.

"He might as well be," Percy replied. "Except he leaves more scars."

"Back to my original question, where do you want to go?"

"He's coming with us. Right Perce?"

But Percy wasn't listening. He was thinking.

"Perce?"

"Yeah?"

"You're coming with us right?"

"I don't know..."

Thalia stared at Percy. It was meant to be a simple choice. An option. But he had made the choice much harder than it already was.

"Where's my phone?" Percy asked suddenly.

Apollo gestured to a small table beside him. Just when Percy was about to make a bad attempt to grab it, the phone rang. He gripped it in his hands when he touched it, and answered it, not knowing who it was.

"Hello punk," the voice of Gabe Ugliano came on the phone.

Percy nearly dropped the phone in shock. But before he could snap the phone shut, Gabe began to talk again. All he could do was listen.

"So listen here. You better come home now. Maybe I'll decide to spare you-" Gabe talked with a small smirk, even though no one could see it.

Percy snapped his phone shut, and threw it across the room. The phone hit the floor.

"That damn bastard," Thalia said in anger.

The phone rang again. No one picked it up. It kept on ringing until it reached voice mail.

"You're a dead bastard once I see you. Dead." Gabe spoke with venom, and the voicemail turned off.  
><strong><br>A/N: Sorry for saying in the last author's note that I would show how they got their driving license. Maybe next chapter, but not certain yet. Also sorry for the kind of late update. Thanks for all the support!  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 18

"I'm going to kill him," Thalia growled. "And I'm going to kill him now."

With those words, Thalia had to be pulled back by Nico when she stormed out the room to track Gabe down.

"You can't," Nico said with anger. "I want to kill him too, but I'm not."

"Why?" Thalia asked as if it was perfectly normal to kill someone.

"Thalia..." Nico whispered, and then pointed to Percy.

Percy was staring at them with an emotional expression. His black hair covered up his face. The cousins looked down. An expressionless face was worse than anger or sadness. And they knew a blank facade had come up.

"I should go back," Percy's voice crackled at the thought of punishments.

"You can't, you shouldn't, and you won't," Thalia said firmly. "You're coming back with us."

Percy focused his gaze at Thalia. His eyes showed that he wanted to, but couldn't.

"I can't, I shouldn't, and I won't," Percy said rebelliously. "I can't come back with you. You know the reason!"

Thalia returned the gaze evenly.

"No I don't know the reason. Please enlighten me with your reason." Thalia retorted.

Percy didn't reply, and stayed silent instead.

"He'll find me Thals," Percy finally said with a weak voice. "He'll find me, and beat the crap out of me."

Thalia looked down on the floor, but Percy wasn't done yet.

"See this?" Percy pointed to the scar rippling through his forehead. "I got that on the second day my mom died. I got that because I tried running away. But he found me. He always finds me."

"He comes near you," Nico fingered his skull ring he usually wore. "Thals and I will beat the crap out of him."

Annabeth didn't even bother telling Nico that he got the grammar wrong. Instead, she kept quiet and thought about a solution that would help everyone. So far, she got nothing. But she didn't give up; she kept on thinking until her mind went completely blank.

"You can beat the crap out of him Nico," Thalia said. "But I'll beat the shit out of him."

Nico shrugged. "Same thing."

"Is it?" Apollo joined in the conversation while looking confused.

"No crap, no shit," Thalia tried out two methods for swearing.

Annabeth sighed at the cousins's immature behavior. "Can you guys stop swearing?"

"Never," Nico said loudly.

Thalia stayed silent, and looked over to Nico. He was next to Percy, who was still looking depressed.

"Ok," Annabeth spoke up. "Let's say you went to Gabe. What would you do?"

Percy kept quiet and refused to speak. Nico took that as a sign to state his opinion.

"And now look at the bright side and think of what you're going to do when you go with us," Nico said.

"Nico," Thalia said while rolling her eyes. "You hardly ever look at the bright side."

"Shut up," Nico said, but he wasn't angry.

"You're right Annabeth," Percy suddenly spoke, and the cousins immediately went silent instead of arguing their pointless conversation. "But what if he does find me? I'll be screwed."

Annabeth ran over the possibilities through her mind which had gone through her 'thinking mode' once again.

"Percy," Nico said with disbelief. "Haven't you seen our armory?"

And there it was. A vague memory of all three of them fighting with actual guns and knives. Swords and crossbows. Bows and arrows. Percy grinned as he remembered the shotgun he fired at the window of his neighbor.

"You won't only have us," Thalia continued for Nico. "You'll have weapons."

Percy made a quick, still hesitant decision in his mind. The decision should have been easy, but to him, it was the hardest choice in his life. He could have a new start. A new beginning. New clothes.

"Fine," Percy finally said. "I'll go with you and Nico."

The cousins both grinned and relief was evidently seen in Annabeth's eyes. Apollo just smiled as Percy made the right choice.

"Since you're coming with us, I've changed my mind about you staying here for one more day," Thalia said.

"What?" Percy looked worried.

"You're coming with us right now!"

All the worry etched away from his face. His day brightened up again, but before he could untangle himself from the old bed sheets, Annabeth pulled him back down.

"You know you can't go Percy," Annabeth said gently.

Thalia placed her head on her lap, and had to sigh at her friend's over protectiveness.

"What could go wron-" Nico began, but Thalia clamped his mouth with her hand.

"Don't say that! You'll spoil the entire thing!" Thalia yelled.

Nico put his hands up in surrender. "Alright!"

Thalia sighed in relief and removed her hand.

"-g." Nico continued and Thalia got a murderous gleam in her eye.

But way before Thalia could even injure Nico, Percy replied to Annabeth's comment.

"Annabeth," Percy started, and then continued. "I know you care, but I really want to get out. And since I'm staying at my cousins, can you please let me?"

"I was kind of expecting him to say something more epic," Nico whispered to Thalia.

Thalia laughed, and hastily covered it into a very unconvincing cough, when everyone started to crane their necks to see what was going on. Annabeth didn't bother to waste her energy, and kept quiet for an agonizing long minute. They all waited to see her reply to his 'un-epic' speech.

"You'll be alright with your cousins then?" Annabeth suddenly said.

Percy's face broke out in a smile, and almost hugged her, when he remembered that the last time he walked, he had failed.

"Ok," Apollo spoke up. "How are you going to escape?"

"I'm an expert at climbing out the window and getting to the bottom," Percy said.

"And you thought that his ego would decrease," Thalia whispered to Nico.

Nico spluttered with laughter, and failed to cover it with a cough. He tried, but it ended up as if he was a cat with a hairball stuck in his throat.

"How are you going to escape?" Apollo asked again.

Annabeth had a plan already forming in her mind. "I have a plan, but it's kind of..."

"Silly?" Thalia asked.

"Stupid?" Nico asked.

Annabeth shook her head and sighed. "No. But it's kind of crazy..."

Percy grinned; he was always ready for crazy things.

"Do you want to hear it?" Annabeth asked them all.

They nodded, eager to hear Annabeth's crazy plan.

"I was thinking we could put Percy on a wheelchair, tie it to a really strong rope, and wheel him down."

Percy stared at her. "I think I'll be safer doing it without any equipment."

Annabeth threw her hands up in the air, clearly frustrated. "It was just an idea!"

"I have an even better idea," Nico said with a humorous gleam in his soulless eyes. "How about we give Percy all the safety equipment. Helmets, knee pads, gloves..."

And so began Nico's plan, with everyone wondering if it would work.  
><strong><br>A/N: Really sorry for the late update! Will try to update sooner, but I don't have summer holidays unlike some/most of you. Thanks for all the reviews, I got up to 100! Thanks for all the other support as well!  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 19

It was decided. Nico's plan would go ahead, while Annabeth's plan was to leave as a backup plan. She didn't like it, but what could she do?

"Ok," Nico asked everyone. "Does anyone know where all the safety gear is?"

Apollo pointed to the hallway, and a cupboard hidden to the right. "It's there. It's never been used before so it might not work-"

No sooner said than done, after Apollo almost finished his sentence, Nico opened the door and rushed towards the cupboard. He opened it, and huge smoke came forward. He coughed and nearly choked from it all. Thalia sighed and walked over to help him.

That only left Apollo, Annabeth, and Percy in the room.

"I'm going to go help Nico there," Apollo pointed to Nico, who was nearly suffocating. It looked almost comical.

Annabeth nodded for Percy, who was staring out the window eagerly, ready for his great escape. There was a silence in the room.

"How are you feeling?" Annabeth asked in concern.

Percy rolled his eyes, but grinned at her at the same time. "I'm fine Annabeth, no need to worry like a mother hen."

"Shut up," Annabeth replied with a glare. "I'm serious."

Once Percy knew that Annabeth wasn't in a joking mood, he sighed. "I don't know. I just hope he doesn't find me."

"He won't," Annabeth reassured.

"Isn't that being naive?" Percy asked, but then changed his mind.

So Percy stuck with only nodding in reply. And then all of the three missing people came back. Apollo and the two cousins barged in the already open door.

"What have we missed?" Thalia said with a grin.

"What have I missed?" Percy replied back.

"Nothing much. Only Nico should have been put in a hospital room. Apollo convinced them that he was faking."

"Was he?"

"No."

Annabeth stared at Nico in concern and Thalia only laughed.

"He's fine Annabeth. Don't be such a mother hen."

Percy burst out laughing, and coughed out a hint of blood in the process. He wiped it away with the hospital bed sheets, trying to hide it. But a red blood stain on a white bed sheet wouldn't hide a single thing.

"Where'd that come from?" Apollo asked curiously, looking up at Percy in the process.

"Did you get the safety equipment?" Percy asked Nico loudly, avoiding Apollo's question.

Nico's eyes widened. "I forgot."

Percy began laughing again, but regretted it afterwards. Hiding away the evidence, he spoke.

"I thought you were serious," Percy said while grinning.

Nico stared at him straight in the eye. "I was."

"Oh," were the only words Percy could say. "Are you going to get it now then?"

"I suppose."

Nico walked out the room and at the last minute, grabbed Thalia by the shoulders and dragged her with him.

"Hey!" Thalia yelled in protest. "Let me go di Angelo!"

Thalia kicked, while Nico was trying as hard as he could not to drop her.

"Let me go or else..." Thalia left her threat hanging.

"Can't fool me-" Nico started.

Nico regretted ever taking Thalia in the first place. She kicked him right in the gut. All the wind got knocked out of him, and he crumpled in a ball down on the floor. He tried catching his breath, but couldn't.

"S-so-sorry T-Thals," Nico managed to gasp out.

Thalia regretted kicking him so hard. She helped him up and sighed. She didn't apologize. She almost never did.

"So where did you want to drag me off too?" Thalia asked Nico in what she hoped to be a kind voice.

"The cupboard. Where all the safety gear is," Nico said while his breath was steady and calm.

Thalia nodded and walked over to the cupboard slowly, so that Nico could catch up with her quickly.

"You grab the equipment up to the waist down. I'll do the helmets, gloves, and other stuff." Thalia said, taking charge once they got there.

Nico managed to nod his head. He grabbed some equipment clumsily, but proudly didn't drop it. His hands were full of safety gear, so if anyone looked over, they wouldn't know how he looked like. He walked back to the room, using his sense of direction to check he was going the right direction.

Thalia had the easier job. She took out two gloves, heavy armor, and a simple helmet. She balanced them all in her hands, and walked over to the room. She opened up her folded arms, and all the equipment fell to the floor with a loud clang. Percy flinched at the loud noise. It reminded him of the gunshot.

Pretending not to notice the flinch, Apollo began sorting out the equipment and deciding which one would fit, and protect Percy the best. Annabeth helped him, and looked at him every once in a while with worry glances.

Percy noticed this and sighed. "Annabeth. I'm fine. Don't worry."

Annabeth nodded, but continued the routine. She couldn't help but worry. Looking at Percy so scarred and bruised with bandages everywhere, it was hard not to. She finally stopped doing it once she convinced herself that he was alive and well. And that he was right in front other.

"So have you decided what I'm going to wear or what?" Percy said after five minutes had passed.

"Have any of you noticed that Nico isn't here yet?" Thalia asked, ignoring Percy's question completely.

Apollo looked around. "No."

"Thanks you guys," Nico grumbled, as he stumbled in the room.

Nico was holding all the heavy equipment. He stumbled and tripped over his own feet and Thalia had to laugh.

"I'll help," Annabeth said as she sighed at Thalia, who was laughing on the floor.

"Thank you."

Annabeth didn't reply. She remained quiet until she saw that he dropped all the equipment on the pile she and Apollo had just sorted out.

"Ask Apollo to help you," Annabeth grumbled and went to sit back down next to Percy.

Apollo was trapped. Annabeth didn't want to help. Thalia was still laughing. And Percy was too injured. He sighed and went to help Nico sort out the equipment all over again.

"So how do you plan to make this work?" Apollo asked Nico.

"It's simple," Nico said while sorting out everything. "Percy puts on the gear and sneaks out using the window."

Apollo stared at Nico. "Can Percy do it?"

"Yup," Percy said while popping the p. "I've done this millions of times before. When I had to escape from G..."

Percy paused his sentence there and didn't continue. The others pretended not to notice, and continued what they were doing.

"Are you done yet?" Percy asked Nico and Apollo.

"Five minutes more I think," Apollo replied, looking at his watch.

Percy nodded, and continued waiting by fidgeting and scratching his bandages. He was feeling itchy, and kept on scratching them. Annabeth noticed this. Her eyes widened.

"Don't do that!" Annabeth nearly yelled. "They'll come off!"

"How can they come off?" Percy asked Annabeth in confusion. "See? It won't."

Percy rubbed the white bandage one more time to prove Annabeth wrong. But like any other time, she was right. One by one, bandages unraveled to reveal all the scars.

"What did I say?" Annabeth asked Percy, but she was nervous as she watched him look at his arm.

"That I shouldn't scratch the bandages. But at least it's not itching," Percy replied.

Percy took time to inspect his arms. It wasn't anything new, he knew every single scar Gabe had ever inflicted on him. It wasn't that. It was the motorcycle crash. Raw skin was visible, and you could even see the bone on one spot. He winced as he touched his skin. It burned worse than hell. How could he not have noticed this?

And then realization dawned on Percy. He was used to this. To him, this was just like any beating. Another very harsh beating he would suffer from for the rest of his life.

**A/N: I don't think that if you scratch bandages, they'll come off, but they had to get off sometime. If any of you have any ideas or suggestion, tell them. And I know I did this a long time ago, but what do you think of my profile picture? Thanks for all the support!**

**corpseblood: Annabeth would definitely make a much better plan than that one, I know, but it was the only inspiration I had at that time. **


	20. Chapter 20

******Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians****  
><strong>  
>Chapter 20<p>

"You okay?" Annabeth asked Percy once she saw him frown.

"Yeah," Percy lied smoothly.

Annabeth didn't press the topic further, even though she wanted to. Percy's eyes looked so haunted. So she hugged him. It might have been a stupid move since he had no bandages, but she did. She expected him to move away with stiff movements. She expected wrong. He just smiled, and did nothing since he couldn't move.

"Thanks," Percy said sincerely.

_Sometimes things as simple as a hug can make you feel better,_ Percy thought_. Like mom used to do..._ He flinched as memories started invading his mind.

**(Skip if you do not like beatings.) The day after Sally died:****  
><strong>  
>"Why did you kill her?" Percy yelled in anger.<p>

Percy was 12 at that time. He was still young. He still had the power to fight back. Only much later did he realize that it wasn't any use.

"Look here Jackson," Gabe hissed in anger. "Nobody defies my orders. Nobody!"

Gabe had practically scared off a lion, by roaring the last sentence. "And that includes you!"

And then Percy realized what that sentence meant. And how much Gabe had been holding back when his mother was here. He raised his chubby fists and it collided with his nose. He flew backwards and hit the window, nearly breaking it. Who knew Gabe could fight?

Percy wiped the blood away from his broken nose. He was losing blood. Badly. But he was too focused on his nose. He didn't realize the beating would continue. A beer bottle shattered onto his arm, and he yelped in pain. He wrenched his arm away, but the glass was still stuck in his arm. He tried to remove the piece but it was too painful.

"Enjoy that?" Gabe sneered. "I've got plenty more to come, don't you worry."

It was one of the first, worst beating Percy had ever had. More objects came at him: more glass, knives, scissors, all that bad stuff. And most of them hit him right where it was supposed to. Arms, legs, shoulders, knees, a child could sing the entire 'head, shoulders, knees and toes' song, and Gabe would take inspiration and punch him right where the song said.

"Head," The child sang.

Gabe threw a wobbly punch towards Percy, who ducked too late. The force of the punch made him fall off the sofa he was sitting on.

"Shoulders."

Gabe took a beer bottle and threw it at Percy's shoulder. Bulls eye. More glass stuck to his shoulder like a pair of clip on wings.

"Knees."

What would Gabe think of now? Percy thought as he sunk towards the ground, defeated and bruised.

"Stand up," Gabe commanded.

Percy shook his head weakly. He would never do anything for Gabe. Not after he had killed his mother.

"I said," Gabe demanded as he hauled Percy up by the hood part of his hoodie. "Stand up!"

Percy couldn't make his own decision, he was already standing up. "What more could you want? I'm standing up," Percy said weakly.

"Knees," Gabe mused.

Gabe took out a rusty baseball bat, and swung it clumsily towards Percy's knees. But he sunk to the ground like he was kneeling. The bat hit his stomach instead and knocked all the wind out of him. He gasped, trying to get his breathing steady again.

"And toes."

Percy was glad Gabe wasn't the Yakuza. If he was, he would chop all his toes off. But he wished that his stepfather wasn't anything at all. Them his mother would be alive, and things would be normal. He sounded too naive.

Gabe wasn't feeling too inventive at that moment. So he hit the baseball bat onto Percy's feet instead. Screams could be heard all throughout the apartment. Yet no one came to the rescue.

"Knees and toes."

Gabe did the method again, cracking the bat on Percy's knees and feet. He could barely even walk anymore. He would have to stick with crawling back to whatever bed he had left.

Before the song repeated, Gabe took a large swing out of his beer bottle. A large swing meaning an entire bottle. He fell to the ground from having too much beer. Two more bottles lay on the floor from a few minutes ago.

Percy couldn't even crawl. He would have to stay awake all night. The stupid song played again and again, Gabe having put it on repeat. Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes...

(Anyone who skipped can look.) Back to the present, in the hospital:

"Percy wake up!" Thalia was yelling in his ear.

Percy nearly jumped up in shock. But if he actually did, he would need to wait till next year to get out of the hospital from all the extra damage.

"What?" Percy muttered.

"You wouldn't wake up," Annabeth explained to Percy worriedly. "This was the third time Thalia yelled in your ear. What happened?"

"Nothing...?"

"Don't lie Percy."

Percy stayed silent, and Thalia was going to yell in his ear again, when he finally spoke.

"It was a memory. The night after my mom died. Any of you want to hear about it?"

It was sarcastic sense of humor that made no one laugh. Percy wasn't expecting anyone too. He sighed and enjoyed the peace while it lasted. But peace never lasts long. Nico started talking.

"I'll hear about it," Nico said, not knowing this story.

"Nico," Thalia hissed quietly. "Don't ask."

"It's fine Thalia," Percy said, being emotionless. A facade that took years to perfect. "Anyone know the song head, shoulders, knees and toes?"

And so the story began. It wasn't one of those happy stories. But it wasn't like those scary sleepover stories either. It was more like a nightmare come true.

Nico regretted ever asking Percy in the first place. And for one of the first times ever, he saw through his flawless facade. He could see the hurt in his eyes. He looked away, and instead focused his gaze on his shoes that looked very interesting to him at the moment. His shoes were black. He forgot the name of the brand, but he remembered his sister buying the shoes for him. It was a birthday present. Now she was dead. Interesting shoes...


	21. Chapter 21

******Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians****  
><strong>  
>Chapter 21<p>

"How can you live through that?" Annabeth asked Percy in a voice barely audible.

"I couldn't," Percy admitted after the story was over.

Silence washed over the group, and finally Nico stopped looking at his shoes that looked interesting. He waited one more minute before he spoke.

"Are we going to go or what?" Nico asked them all, startling them all out of their thoughts.

Suddenly Percy started grinning unexpectedly. "Let's go."

Annabeth helped Percy get on all the safety equipment, while the others passed and decided which equipment fitted and was the best. Apollo was the one who kept on looking out the window with worry. Occasionally he shook his head, and looked back at the person who was doing it.

"Are you done yet?" Nico asked in boredom and excitement.

"Not yet, just wait," Annabeth replied with a tinge of annoyance.

Nico put up his hands in surrender, while Annabeth glanced at him, shaking her head while smiling a bit.

Thalia knew that Percy should wear the dark blue equipment. She picked it up and examined it with interest. It was dark blue, and it looked light so that it wouldn't cause that much heaviness. It also had straps so you didn't have to put it on over someone's head. It was perfect. She grinned as she passed it on to Annabeth, who was currently working on the gloves.

Annabeth took it and placed it over Percy's head like a shirt. It didn't fit. She tried once more, thinking she did it the wrong way. And then she got frustrated and banged it on his head. Thalia was watching the scene with amusement in her eyes.

"It has straps," Thalia explained as she took over the job, trying hard not to laugh.

Annabeth watched as Thalia undid the straps and strapped it on Percy. Why didn't she see that instead of bonking it on his head? _Stupid, stupid, stupid...___

"There," Thalia said as she stepped back. "You're done."

Annabeth helped Percy get out of the hospital bed and get to the window. But once they got there, she held him back for a moment as if rethinking everything. More importantly, rethinking the plan. It was an insane plan that might result in severe injuries or complaining. But what she really didn't want was death.

"I'm going to be fine Annabeth," Percy reassured her with a confident grin on his scarred face.

"It's just that it seems really high up..." Annabeth trailed off.

Percy started laughing. "This? This is nothing compared to what I have to do every day Annabeth. I'll be fine."

With one last worried glance, Annabeth nodded, supported him until Percy was on the ledge, and let go of his shoulders. At first he was starting to fall, but her hands shot out and steadied him quickly. He shot her a grateful look, and she let go once again.

To say that everything was fine was a huge understatement. Percy looked around for any bricks that were sticking out more than others. No such luck. It was the same thing for any lead pipes or any pipes at all. For such a long time in the hospital, he wished he could get out. Now, looking down below at all the city life, he wasn't so sure that he wanted to go ahead with the plan. The car crash had really damaged him more then he thought.

Determination struck him once Percy saw Apollo look uncertain. It wasn't the confident grins Thalia and Nico sent his way. Or even when Annabeth smiled at him. It was when people doubted him. That was when he started to take notice. He spotted a banner right after that look of uncertainty he had caught.

Percy had a crazy idea once he saw the banner. But it definitely wasn't one of his craziest ones. He looked back to all his friends and grinned at them. Annabeth's smile faltered once she saw that grin that looked crazy. _Was he going to commit suicide?___

Annabeth ran much closer to the window then she should've, and she saw the whole scene with her own eyes. Percy jumped as best as he could with all those scars. She reached out, but afterwards, saw what he was trying to do. He reached for the banner and used it to get all the way down until it stopped just six meters below the ground.

_What if Percy falls and breaks another ankle?_ Thoughts like that rang out clearly in Annabeth's mind, and she hurried down the stairs.

"One of you stay there," Annabeth commanded. "The rest, come with me."

"Annabeth goes commando," Thalia muttered. "Apollo, you stay here."

And before Apollo could protest, Thalia and Nico rushed out to reach Annabeth on time. He grumbled but did as told. He wondered why she was in such a rush. He looked down the window and figured out why. Percy could fall any second and go into the hospital again. He closed his eyes and hoped that his friend wouldn't die.

"Percy jump!" Annabeth demanded once she got down and reached him. "We'll catch you!"

"You know how many times I've heard that, and been misled?" Percy shouted back.

It was a miracle that nobody had discovered them yet.

"Just-" Annabeth began but got cut off.

Percy's hands were getting sweaty. And that was when it happened. He readjusted his hands but he did it too slow. And before he could get another grip on the banner, he fell.

"Catch him!" Thalia yelled.

Everyone was trying to do what Thalia said. But only one person managed to actually run around while someone landed.

Annabeth was standing in one place where she thought Percy would land. And she was right. But she wasn't ready for his weight to come in her arms.

The whole scene ended up with Annabeth and Percy in an awkward heap on the floor. Thalia was clapping sarcastically, while Nico was grinning.

"You two are sick minded," Annabeth spoke underneath Percy. "Can you get off me? You're kind of in my way of getting up, so if you could?"

"Sorry," Percy apologized as he got off Annabeth.

Annabeth stayed silent to close her eyes and relax.

"Thanks," Percy spoke again in gratitude. "I thought I was going to die."

"And I thought you were going to commit suicide," Annabeth finally replied.

Percy looked surprised that Annabeth would think that. And judging from the very long silence that happened after, it wasn't a joke. _Do I really look that suicidal?_ He looked in a window that showed back your reflection. His face stared back at him. Haunted rings that were dark showed under his eyes. He remembered that his mother used to call it 'panda bear eyes,' because panda bears had those dark circles under their eyes as well. He closed his eyes as he remembered his mother. _Rest in peace mom…__**  
><strong>_

**A/N: I need ideas and inspiration, so if any of you have any ideas, I'll be grateful. Sorry for the late update, and thanks for all the support!  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians****  
><strong>  
>Chapter 22<p>

"So are you going to go back home or what?" Thalia asked Annabeth.

Annabeth focused her gaze on Thalia. "I don't know. My dad's going to kill me-"

"Really?" Percy asked, interrupting Annabeth.

"No," Annabeth looked like she wanted to laugh. "But he's going to yell at me for a long time."

Percy nodded. "I know how that feels. Except, you know, worse..."

Awkward silence followed afterwards. There seemed to be a lot of those recently.

"I'll go with you," Annabeth finally decided. "I'm not going back home today. I might go tomorrow. Maybe."

"Sure," Thalia replied, walking towards Percy to help lift him up on a motorcycle.

Annabeth's eyes widened as she watched Percy sit on the backseat of the motorcycle. She knew that all the cousins loved to drive motorcycles and drive around them, so she knew that they were all used to it. But he was still too injured.

"Isn't it dangerous?" Annabeth asked Thalia, as she gestured for her and Nico to get on his motorcycle.

Thalia only laughed as she revved up the engine. "It's fine, don't worry."

"I don't mean by your skill. I meant is Percy going to be safe?"

"Oh," Thalia looked behind and saw Percy sitting on the backseat where she had put him. "He'll be fine."

To Annabeth it didn't look 'fine' at all. Suspicion was definitely going to happen, she knew it. Now she would only need to wait a few minutes to see if she was right.

"I will," Percy basically repeated what Thalia said. "I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'm still wearing the safety gear after all."

After that tiny speech, Percy grinned at Annabeth.

"Speaking of safety gear," Nico spoke, pulling out a grey helmet. "You'll need this for the ride. You'll be going with me. Perce is going to ride with Thals."

Annabeth nodded, and caught the helmet Nico had thrown at her. "Fine. But if he gets hurt..."

"I know, you'll take full responsibility," Thalia started, but when Annabeth glared, she stopped, put her hands in the air signaling she surrendered and grinned.

Annabeth sighed, but had to smile at her friend's antics. She got on the motorcycle, and held onto Nico's waist, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She wished that Percy could be driving along with her.

"How did you get your driver's license for this?" Annabeth asked suddenly. "Thalia's sixteen, Percy's fourteen, and Nico's twelve. All of you shouldn't actually be allowed to drive."

Thalia shook her head. "Annie, you're thinking about the legal way. We're thinking about the illegal way."

"Which is?"

Percy answered Annabeth's question. "We went underground, and did the regular driver's license. Then we got a perfect fake copy of it. Don't even ask why they allowed us."

"Is that even legal?"

"No. It's illegal. I'll show you the license when we get home."

Annabeth nodded and looked around the city. She knew that they were speeding, the wind blasted in her face and her hair flew around her like noodles caught in a tornado.

"We've known each other for years and yet I didn't even tell you how we're all in the same grade," Thalia said with a loud voice.

Annabeth stared at Thalia and realized she was right.

"It's actually pretty simple," Thalia continued. "Nico skipped a few grades, and I stayed behind. Percy's the only one who actually goes through every year normally."

Annabeth had to admit, she was surprised. She thought that Percy would be the one doing bad, with his problems and all. She never expected him to pass every year. Instead, _Nico _was the one who passed few years, and Thalia was the one who stayed behind.

"Thals," Percy whispered to Thalia.

And even though the loud engine was roaring, and that they both had helmets on, Thalia could still hear Percy's voice.

"Yeah?" Thalia replied back.

"I need to talk to you when we get home."

"Why can't you talk to Annabeth?"

"She can be overprotective."

Thalia laughed under her helmet. "Fine."

Nico wanted to get home as quickly as possible. He wanted to show Percy the armory, and how much it had improved. That was only part of the reason. The rest was because he was hungry and he needed to have his daily cup of caffeine: coffee.

Annabeth was right. People were staring to stare at a boy in a helmet with all the safety equipment on. She should've betted against someone, and then she could be a few dollars richer. Then she realized she was starting to think like Thalia and the Stolls. She quickly erased the thought out of her mind.

"We're here," Thalia finally spoke the words that everyone wanted to hear.

Annabeth had only been there two times. There were four sections of the building, each a different color: Blue, green, black, and cream. Each section was designed differently, and she realized that it was a bit like Greek mythology. The blue section looked like a smaller version of Olympus. The green section looked like Atlantis in mini mode. And the black section looked like a decreased sized Underworld. The cream section didn't look like it was modeled after anything at all; just a square building that didn't look like much.

They walked towards the cream section of the building, since the cousins knew they would argue if they went into one of their 'domains.'

Once they got inside, Nico immediately dragged Percy to the armory. He got on a ladder and started throwing weapons backwards at Percy, who didn't even bother to catch them.

"I have a gift for you Perce," Nico said excitedly. "Here."

And with those words spoken, Nico handed his cousin a pen. Percy uncapped it on instinct and the pen turned into a sword. It was celestial bronze, and he swung it around on his good hand.

"Anaklusmos," Nico told his cousin. "That's what the postman said anyway. I think it's from Hephaestus."

"Riptide," Percy translated it easily.

Nico nodded. Percy was about to say his thanks when a voice came from behind them.

"Told you I'd find you punk," a voice that was all too familiar to Percy spoke.

The cousins turned around and saw a person they'd thought they wouldn't see for a while.

**A/N: Very sorry for the late update, I had a bit of writers block. If it's OOC, please tell me. And I know it's unrealistic, but this is Fanfiction. Thanks for all the support!******

**RachelBanner: Do you mean making this into an original story? I don't really know Wattpad, sorry.**


	23. Chapter 23

******Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or an AK-47******

Chapter 23

Gabe Ugliano was staring at them with a sneer on his face. His pudgy face was scrunched up that looked like he was sucking in his cheeks. Percy, knowing him, knew that he was just breathing hardly.

"I see you made a friend," Gabe spoke again, looking at Nico. "How cute."

Gabe didn't look at one thing: the armory was right behind them. A wall and covered up the rows of weapons all stacked up next to each other. But he didn't need to know that.

Percy looked at Nico helplessly, but he just glared at Gabe angrily. His black eyes now turned into an endless pit. Almost like a black vortex that could suck you up, and kill you when you reach the other side.

"Thalia! Annabeth!" Nico yelled loudly, his voice echoing along the corridor and hallways.

Who knew Gabe was that fast? Almost in an instant, he was walking towards Nico hurriedly. He clamped his hand over his mouth, and brung him to a strangle mode. No matter how much he kicked, or struggled, the grip was like it was made out of iron.

Percy watched the scene. It was like the night his mother died all over again. He didn't bother with Riptide, even though he loved that weapon. A sword, Gabe wouldn't be that afraid off. He pressed the button to open the wall. Immediately, the wall moved to its side. He scanned his fingerprint on one of the guns, and the chains and locks clicked open.

It was a gun that was known against people. The AK-47 was now being pointed at Gabe's head. Percy's fingers were on the trigger and the gun was locked and loaded.

And that was when Thalia and Annabeth barged in the door. They did not expect to see Gabe strangling Nico, and Percy pointing a gun to his stepfather's head.

"What the hell is going on?" Thalia shouted angrily, as she started walking off to the armory.

Annabeth had a phone in her hands, while Thalia stormed over to the armory and picked her special bow. She took at least more than a dozen arrows, and notched an arrow before pointing it at Gabe.

"Let him go," Thalia demanded fiercely.

"I bet that's a blunt quiver. And that's probably a fake gun. Isn't it punk?" Gabe spoke, particularly at Percy.

Percy's fingers were itching to pull the trigger. Nico was struggling to breath, and was about to fade into unconsciousness, when Annabeth did a perfectly executed kick towards Gabe in the stomach.

Gabe flew backwards, and hit the wall, nearly cracking it in the process.

"Call the cops and an ambulance," Thalia ordered, as she ran over to Nico, checking his pulse.

Percy grabbed the phone from Annabeth's hand, and pressed in the numbers hastily.

"Police and ambulance," Percy immediately spoke as it went to the voice that asked him what service he needed.

Thalia stared at Percy. She grabbed the phone from him, and sighed.

"Don't bother with an ambulance," Thalia said. "Send Apollo instead."

Thalia hung up the phone afterwards. She gave the phone back to Annabeth and quickly walked back to Nico. He was rubbing his sore neck and taking deep breaths.

"Nico I'm so sorry," Percy whispered, as he sat down next to him.

"Not your fault," Nico managed to talk before continuing the breaths.

Annabeth was worried about Nico, but there was one more thing she had to do. She went over to Gabe, who was surprisingly still conscious. He looked at her with a sadistic smile, but she glared back. Her stormy grey eyes now looked like the stare of death. Her eyes didn't soften as Thalia placed her hand over her shoulder.

"The cops are coming," Thalia spoke to Gabe. "You're going to jail."

"I'd like to see them try," Gabe sneered.

Percy heard the conversation and frowned. He looked at Nico who stared back, and nodded. He picked up the AK-47 and walked over to Gabe. He placed the gun to his stepfather's head.

"I'd like to see you try," Gabe jeered at Percy. "You can't even do anything after your mother died. She was useless anyway. Only good for nothing. Just like you. Just like your daddy-"

"Shut up!" Percy shouted furiously, surprising almost everyone on the room "Shut up before I pull the damn trigger!"

Gabe had to admit. He didn't see that coming. He looked at Percy and saw that he actually was about to pull the trigger. The gun was pointed to his temple, and if his temple had eyes, it would have seen that the gun was lock and loaded.

"Then do it," Gabe chuckled insanely. "You don't have the guts to pull the trigger."

And that was it. "He might not have the guts. But I swear, if you say one more word, I'll make the arrow go straight through your heart. Which is more than you deserve since you tortured him."

Gabe didn't even listen to what Thalia said. He was focusing on what she said at the end. His eyes narrowed on Percy.

"You told them?" Gabe asked Percy incredulously. He was angry. "You told them?"

Knowing that the police would come in five minutes, Gabe knocked Thalia's bow out of the way and lunged for Percy. With his weight, it was too surprising. They were all too slow to move, since his stepfather had thrown them all in the ground in his blind rage.

It felt as if time went in slow motion. Gabe grabbed Percy by the neck, and started punching him, until blood started trickling from his face like tiny geysers exploding everywhere. Blood was splattering everywhere, and he was starting to lose consciousness quickly.

Finally, the others reacted. Thalia picked up her bow, and placed an arrow, right on Gabe's temple. Nico walked as quickly as he could to the armory and chose his Stygian Ice sword he had surprisingly gotten from his dad. He hurried back to Percy, and threateningly placed it near his neck.

Annabeth analyzed the others, especially, Gabe. They were probably expecting her to do something. She closed her eyes, and slowly pulled out a dagger she had gotten from Luke. She rarely used it, only for emergencies. She looked around, and sighed. This was an emergency. She held the dagger to Percy's stepfather's wrists.

And for one of the first times in his life, Gabe Ugliano felt afraid. With all those weapons pointed at you, who wouldn't?

Annabeth checked the time on her watch, and shook her head. Five minutes had already past. Where were the cops? And Apollo for that matter? One thing stuck in her mind: rely on yourself. As amusing as the lesson was, she kept her steely glare on Gabe.

Gabe, even with all the weapons pointing at him, was still holding Percy in a choke hold. The others were too busy glaring at him to notice. And that was their mistake. And before, someone could actually die, the police stormed in the building.

The police were having a hard time deciding who the threat was. On one side, there were these kids pointing weapons at a guy. On the other side, the guy was holding this other guy who was fading in and out of consciousness.

The rest was a blur. The police hoped their instincts were correct, and the others watched in satisfaction as Gabe was put in handcuffs.

"Explain what he did at the police station," a cop said, as he locked the handcuffs. "You're coming with us."

"Along with Percy-" Thalia started as she looked around in confusion.

"The one with the bloody face?" The cop asked, and without waiting for a reply, he answered it. "He'll come with us, but he's going to the medical ward. We'll have to talk there then."

The cop sighed, and walked away. Then finally, his eyes wandered around to the house. His eyes caught sight of all the guns, and weapons, and his eyes widened. He turned to the two cousins who were the owners.

Thalia and Nico walked over back to the cop, and grinned. They searched in their pockets and pulled out their licenses. The officer inspected their gun licenses, and analyzed the gun licenses for any mistakes.

"Our dads got it for us," Thalia spoke casually.

"And who's your dad then?"

"Mine is Zeus, and his is Hades."

The cop lost some color to his face, and took out a note from his pocket. He skimmed his eyes over it quickly:

If you ever get a call from this house on this address,

Come there immediately!

Zeus and Hades.

"Not very immediate is it?" Nico muttered to Thalia as she read the note.

Thalia shook her head in amusement. "Let's just go."

The ambulance and Apollo didn't even come.

**A/N: The gun license part probably isn't true, I don't think you can have a gun license when you're under 18. And I know Percy would have used Riptide, but the gun added to the chapter. Thanks for all the support!**


	24. Chapter 24

******Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 24

"You've had your little nap, now wake up!" Thalia yelled in Percy's ear.

They were in the police medical ward. A nurse pulled Thalia back forcefully.

"You could damage his ear and make him deaf," the nurse explained once Thalia turned on her.

"If he isn't deaf already," Thalia muttered a reply.

The nurse chose to ignore it, and took a wet rag to clean the blood of Percy's face. So far, he had gotten a black eye, and a broken nose. Cuts were on his face like mini souvenirs of his childhood, and no matter how much the rag saturated the blood, new blood kept on coming like a never-ending waterfall. The bucket that the nurse used to squeeze the blood out from the rag was now full of water and blood. Perfect for a tasty vampire snack...

"Usually a beating like that doesn't make anyone die or in a coma but now..." The nurse trailed off, as she looked at Percy.

"Blood loss and old wounds," Annabeth realized.

The nurse nodded to Annabeth's answer. "We'll just have to wait for him to wake up by himself."

Thalia groaned when she heard that. "Then he'll never wake up."

"The irony of that statement," Nico spoke as he grinned at his cousin. "Is that Percy's awake right now."

Thalia glanced over at Percy, as if not believing Nico's words. But when she heard a waking up noise, she saw that he actually was waking up. He groaned when he tried to open his black eye. He closed it hastily and opened his good eye instead, breathing the fresh air deeply through his mouth, as he was strangled an hour ago.

The nurse sighed in relief, giving a quick look at Thalia, who ignored the 'I told you so' stare.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked gently, mopping more blood of his face.

"I'm fine," Percy croaked out, his voice weak and hoarse.

"Good," the nurse replied with a small smile. "Because when you need to speak to the police, you'll need to be fine."

Percy nodded, attempting once more, to open his black eye. He only managed to open it quarterly before he closed it, wincing after the failed attempt of opening his black eye.

"When are the police coming?" Nico asked, looking at the door as if expecting it to barge open with dozens of cops.

"The irony of that statement," Thalia repeated Nico's words from earlier. "Is that the police are coming right now."

"How do you-"

As if coincidental, a cop opened the door and started walking over to Percy. It was the same cop who had the note, and the same cop who knew about the guns and licenses. The cop took one look at him and had to suppress a wince. The kid looked terrible. A black eye, a broken nose, and plenty of other scars to go along with them. _They would have to do a lot of explaining, _the cop thought with a sigh.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions," the cop said, staring at Percy and the rest for confirmation, before he continued.

They all nodded, knowing to be serious, and no joking off. Too bad they forgot that rule after a few minutes

"Ok," the cop sighed. "Who is the man we had just arrested an hour ago?"

"Gabe Ugliano," Percy answered. He would be the one answering most questions. "He's my stepfather."

"Stepfather?" The cop raised his eyebrows. "Where's your real father?"

"When my mom was alive, she used to tell me stories about him but... She never told me his name."

"Your mother's dead?"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Thalia!"

The cop frowned as an argument began to start. On every single occasion of where he interrogated teenagers, arguments were bound to happen. And he was ashamed to say that he was the reason of it.

Of course, the argument gave him time to think. Think about the answers Percy and given him. _His mother was dead, his biological father is a mystery and he had a stepfather,_ he thought. _Must be a hard life to have._

"Continue," Thalia suddenly spoke.

The cop looked up. "Why did you stepfather beat you?"

"He did it because I told my friends my life story," Percy answered, getting a tissue to stop his bleeding noise.

"Which is?" The cop pressed on for more details.

"None of your business," Thalia answered for Percy.

"It's ok Thals," Percy replied, but he was giving the cop a distrustful look.

"I've seen those cop movies," Nico added. "Where the cops start to interrogate you, and then they use the information against you. Twisting the story so that you can go to jail instead of the person abusing you."

By now, the cop was starting to look very uncomfortable. He cleared his throat, but no one listened as they kept on telling stories about corrupted cops.

"I am not corrupted!" The cop yelled as they had told a story about cops selling drugs.

"Check his socks," Thalia ordered. "He might be selling crack on his socks."

"Guys!" Annabeth demanded, but she sounded amused. "Let the cop-"

"-per is worth less than gold." Nico stated a random fact.

That was part of their plan. In their earlier days, Percy told his two cousins to annoy any cop that even got close to his life story. So far, it had succeeded a lot.

"Let's ask if the cop has any copper on him," Thalia said, looking at the cop. "Maybe he bribed the entire police force with tons of money to make him officer."

"But not just any money," Nico continued for his cousin. "Money that he got from the crack he sold!"

"Enough!" The cop shouted. "Back to the questions shall we?"

"Corrupted..." Thalia and Nico whispered the last part dramatically.

"What happened after you mother died?"

Percy sent his friend and two cousins a helpless look. Annabeth nodded, but wasn't too eager. Thalia and Nico nodded reluctantly.

"That bastard belongs in jail!" Thalia said loudly, taking her bow she had brought along with the ride and pointing it to the wall.

Nico nodded in agreement. By now the cop was interested. _What had happened? _ He thought, his curiosity peaked by every minute silence overwhelmed them.

"Nosy..." Thalia sighed when Annabeth glanced at her.

"After my mom died, I..." Percy trailed off, unable to tell a stranger his story.

Eventually, Percy gestured for Annabeth to go on. If he had asked Nico, he knew that his cousin would add stuff that weren't true. And if he asked Thalia, she was worse. If he asked her, he knew maybe she would land all of them in jail someway.

Annabeth looked surprised but nodded. "After his mom died, he became Gabe's personal slave basically. His stepfather beat him if he did something wrong, or come home late from school. Like a... Like a dog."

"Child abuse," the cop muttered, his face looking angry. "Jail it is."

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, even though it was short. This is more of a sort of humorous chapter. Thanks for all the support!******

**The L0st One: What do you mean by that...?******

**PeaceLoveAndCheese: Maybe he will, maybe he won't. You'll just have to wait and see.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians******

Chapter 25

They were all grateful for the cop when they heard him say that. Percy managed a small smile.

"He'll have a trial of course," the cop said, sighing. "But I'm sure that the judge will sentence him to prison for a long time. Maybe even forever. You'll all have to be there as well."

"We will," Thalia confirmed. "We'll definitely will be there."

The others nodded, agreeing with Thalia's statement.

"So do you have any other family to stay with?" The cop asked another question.

Percy shook his head, refusing to let anyone see his face, as he thought of his dead mother. Dead rang out in his mind and the night of the death replayed in his mind, like Gabe could control images in people's minds, and placed the scene in his head repeatedly.

"He'll stay with us," Nico said, speaking for both him and Thalia. "We're his cousins."

Now the cop looked interested. "On your mom or dad's side?"

"Dad I think."

"Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon. One of them could be Percy's father."

A long silence held in the room. Percy had never thought of it that way before. He was hopeful, but at the same time, angry, because his father had never visited or sent anything to help them.

Thalia rummaged in her pockets and got out a picture. In the picture, there were three brothers. She pointed at each one, her gaze lingering on every single one until she caught sight of Poseidon. Her breath stopped for one second as she looked at him, and then at Percy.

"I think Poseidon's your father Percy," Thalia said as she handed the picture over to him. "You look almost exactly like him."

Percy felt anger inside of him. Poseidon was the richest business man for the fishing industries, owning ever fishing and ocean land there was. His father was rich. Very rich. He owned dozens of oceans and lots of fishing industries, and yet, here he was, being abused by Gabe, living in the apartment.

Percy gave the picture back to Thalia, making sure he didn't rip the picture in half. Making sure he didn't rip Poseidon's smiling face in half.

"We see our dads once a year," Nico spoke, a tiny bit of bitterness in it. "We could arrange a meeting for you and Poseidon to come as well if you want."

Another silence. And then-

"No," Percy decided. "I don't want to meet him."

While Annabeth was surprised, Thalia and Nico weren't. They understood how he felt.

"Why not?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"It's been a few years Annabeth," Percy responded, looking her straight in the eyes. "No contact, no support, nothing to help me, or my dead mom. And now that I know who he is, that he's really rich, I don't want to meet him."

Annabeth had to nod at that speech. It made sense. She felt a twinge of bitterness to Poseidon as well, she couldn't help it. All those years and he didn't do a single thing to help Percy at all.

"And are you sure you want to live with your cousins?" The cop asked.

Percy nodded, a bit of enthusiasm spreading. "Yes I do."

"Ok," the cop sighed before continuing. "You'll have to say that to the court as well then."

"That's fine."

"I'm done here then. Don't worry; I'm sure the court will let you do what you want."

And with those words spoken, the cop left, leaving a reassuring smile as he closed the door.

"Are you prepared for court then Percy?" Annabeth asked, once the cop left.

"Yup."

And before Annabeth could reply, Frederic Chase barged through the door. And he looked mad. She closed her eyes, sighing as she reopened them.

"You are not going to court Annabeth," Mr. Chase said. "We're going home. Come on."

"No," Annabeth replied fiercely. "I'm going to court with my friends, whether you like it or not."

"Annabeth," now Mr. Chase was being more cold and serious. "Come back home. Now."

"No."

"Mr. Chase," Thalia spoke coldly, gritting her teeth. "I suggest you leave. This is a police ward. If Percy presses this button, then two cops will come. So I suggest you take my suggestion and leave."

"I have done no harm, and I have done nothing wrong to Annabeth or any of you. I have given my daughter a home. Food. Safety. What can the cops do about that? Nothing. What have you done for her then?"

By now, everyone was glaring at Mr. Chase. He found himself looking at four different colors of eyes: Green, blue, black, and grey. It was intimidating, but he held his ground.

"They gave me a sense of belonging," Annabeth spoke sharply, breaking the long more than awkward silence. "A sense that you can never give me."

By now, Mr. Chase was lost for words, and furious. "Well if you feel that way then don't come back."

And without any second thoughts, Mr. Chase stormed out of the room. Annabeth tried to keep her cool, putting up a mask of monotone. But even masks can break. Five seconds was all it took before her mask broke. She didn't cry, she hadn't cried since her real mother left. But she let all of her masks break. And for once, all of the cousins could see the truth in her grey eyes.

"Let's just go ask the people when we're going to court," Annabeth muttered before going through the already opened door and closing it behind her.

"I'll go with her," Thalia added, and ran after Annabeth quickly.

That only left the two cousins in the infirmary.

"What do you do when you see them anyway?" Percy asked Nico.

"We eat and talk," Nico shrugged.

"Talk about what?"

"Random stuff. It always ends up awkward though. I'm glad it's only once a year."

Percy nodded, resisting the urge to ask 'how awkward?' He looked out the window and saw that it was getting dark.

"Nico what would you do if I died?" Percy blurted out randomly.

Nico stared at Percy, alarm in his eyes. "No comment. Just try not to die, or else I'll put cameras in your room."

Percy laughed. "That sounds like you're a stalker."

"As long as you don't die, or even commit suicide, I don't care what people call me."

Nico regretted the words out of his mouth the instant he saw a gleam in Percy's eyes. "I was kidding about the cameras. That would be disgusting."

Percy nodded, agreeing. "Yes it would be."

The cousins both ended up with Nico trying to help Percy breath again as they laughed too hard.

"I'll get a nurse, wait here," Nico said in a rush, as he ran off to find someone.

Percy had time to nod, before he coughed again, louder this time. A few minutes had passed. And then suddenly, Gabe was in front of him, smiling maniacally. He stared at his stepfather in fear as he raised a gun and shot it...

It was a hallucination. That's what Percy realized as he saw a nurse and Nico running towards him. He sighed in relief, and coughed again. He looked down at the white sheets he was laying in. A hint of blood was sprayed on it like a graffiti circle colored in with red spray-paints.

"You're going to be fine alright?" The nurse spoke gently. "Just drink some water, and you'll be fine. It's nothing too serious."

But Percy could see the nurse look at the blood. She was just trying to reassure him. He nodded, pretending he didn't see the look she was sending him.

Footsteps and the sound of the door opening and closing prevented anyone from saying something. Annabeth and Thalia had returned.

"I asked the person when we're going to court," Annabeth said, tired from running so fast. "And we're going to court tomorrow."

"That quick?" Nico asked, surprised.

Annabeth nodded. "That was the only available time. Unless you want to wait two weeks till the next one...?"

"No," Percy spoke for the first time since his coins and friend came in the room. "Tomorrow's fine. We'll just have to be prepared. We can't let Gabe get away with this."

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, it ended up with one other story being late to update, and then I had to do it in order, so this ended up being late as well. I know Annabeth's dad was OOC, so I'm sorry about that. Thanks for all the support!******

**to lazy to login (Guest): I am really sorry, even though I published it, I really am. I forgot to put on the author's note 'no offense to any cop or police.' I don't have any reason to tell you why I put that part up there. I'm really sorry if I offended anyone, I really am.******

**Semperfi1: Thanks for that information.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians******

Chapter 26

"Exactly!" Thalia suddenly yelled. "We can't let that bastard get away from the things he did to Percy! He can't, and that's why, we're going to win this court case. I don't even care if it's illegal or if we bribe the judge, we are going to win!"

The nurse frowned at Thalia's choice of words, while the rest just looked startled. Percy started grinning at her and she grinned back as if they had a moment of glory.

"Thalia's right," Nico agreed. "We can't let him get away!"

"Bribe the judge with what though?" Percy asked, while the nurse left. "Chocolate?"

Thalia nodded as if it were a good idea. "Brilliant! Everyone loves chocolate!"

"I don't!" A random person yelled.

Thalia glowered. "Except for you of course. Anyway, everyone agreed?"

Nico and Percy nodded enthusiastically. Thalia looked at Annabeth for confirmation. She shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing around.

"First of all," Annabeth started, her grey eyes looking amused. "We can't bribe a judge with chocolate."

Protests started all around but Annabeth held up her hand, gesturing for everyone to stop talking.

"That would make Gabe seem mature," Annabeth continued her grey eyes more serious. "I don't know why, but he wants Percy for some reason... A slave maybe."

Percy flinched, but Annabeth kept on continuing, showing him a guilty look before she spoke again.

"So he might want to have custody. And since he's an adult that would seem like a good idea for the judge to put you with him."

"And then we bribe the judge with chocolate, Annabeth you're a genius!"

"No," Annabeth's tone was sharp and firm. "We don't bribe anyone. We need to convince the judge with facts, not chocolate. We need to convince the judge that Gabe needs to go to jail, and that Percy will live with you guys."

"And then what?" Percy's voice interrupted Annabeth's one.

"Percy," Annabeth sighed. "In order to convince the judge, you need to show the judge your scars. The ones on your arms, legs, and head."

And that was the end of Annabeth's tiny speech. Percy gaped at her in shock. The other two cousins stared at her.

"Isn't that a bit too much?" Thalia asked her best friend a bit slowly. "I mean, Percy-"

"I'll do it," Percy interrupted his cousin. "I'll do it. It's better than Gabe owning me."

"That's true," Nico admitted. "You sure Perce?"

Percy nodded slowly, cracking a small grin in the process. He was so close to being free...

"We'll win," Annabeth reassured him, squeezing his hand. "I'll make sure of it."

"_We'll_ make sure of it," Thalia corrected, and smiled.

**With Gabe, right after he got arrested:****  
><strong>  
>"Let me go you little punks," Gabe raised his voice as he got placed in a police car. "I didn't do anything, I swear."<p>

"Swear on what?"

"On the boy's life."

The cop raised an eyebrow. "Seeing as you were strangling him only a few seconds ago, that swear doesn't seem so special to me."

Gabe glowered, his pudgy and beady eyes glaring at any person he saw. He stayed silent as the caw pulled up along the sidewalk, and he got out, a cop assisting him as he walked.

Another car pulled up along the sidewalk, and Gabe squinted to see who it was. He growled as he saw four 'punks' get out, Percy being in a stretcher. He smiled in satisfaction at all the bruises and scars.

A cop noticed this and frowned heavily. He roughly pulled Gabe away, and continued leading him into the interrogation room.

A creaking noise was heard once Gabe sat down, and the cop was surprised that the chair could even support his weight. He sighed, and stared at the man that was strangling the boy only just some time ago.

"Let's start of with the basics," the cop started, getting out a paper and a pen. "Name?"

"Gabe Ugliano," he couldn't help but spit it out.

"Date of birth?"

"Figure it out yourself."

The cop sighed again, staring at Gabe, and making a guess. "Forty-two."

Gabe sneered, glaring at the cop with so much venom in his eyes that it almost looked comical.

"Reason of strangling?" The cop continued, ignoring the glare.

Gabe kept quiet, refusing stubbornly to answer that question.

"We listen to both sides of the story," the cop finally said after a long silence. "If you don't tell your side, then I'll only listen to theirs."

Gabe still stayed silent. The cop began packing up his pen and paper with very little writing on it.

"One last chance."

"Go screw yourself."

"There's still court to think about."

The cop left, leaving a very disgruntled Gabe. He started cursing like hell when his interrogator left, cursing everyone, Percy the most. His hands were still cuffed, and he struggled to get out of them.

"Y-You- Damn you boy," Gabe yelled angrily. "Screw you- you bastard, no good piece of shit! I hate you, you know that? And when I go to court, I'm going to kill you, you hear me? I'm. Going. To. Kill. You!"

And then another person came in. Gabe was startled to see that the person looked exactly like Percy. He growled at the person, angry.

"You had to get me arrested didn't you boy?" Gabe hissed. "Let me tell you something Jackson, when I get out of these damn cuffs, I'm going to kill you. Slowly. Painfully. Harsher than any other beating I've ever given you."

"And then what?" The person asked.

Gabe smirked, happy that the person asked that question. "And then I'm going to feed you to the wolves, you hear me?! I'm going to feed the rest of whatever's left of you to the wolves, and I'm going to watch you die."

Gabe was not happy with the person's lack of reaction. He snarled, anger and fury building up inside him.

"And what if I told you that you won't win the court case," the person asked. "And that you'll lose?"

"Then I'll escape jail and make sure you die!"

The person just smirked.

"How about this punk," Gabe finally calmed down his angry breathing. "I'll make an oath hmm?"

"What oath?"

"As long as I'm breathing, and that I'm alive, I'll swear on my life, that I'll continue hunting you down."

"What an oath!" The person chuckled lightly. "But now that we're done with the show, let's introduce ourselves shall we?"

"What?"

"I'm Poseidon. And you?"  
><strong><br>****A/N: Sorry for the late update again! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, even though it's mostly people talking. I know this story has some people being OOC, so sorry about that. Thanks for all the support!******

**book freakz: Thanks a lot for the compliment, I don't usually reply to people who compliment the story, but yours was really something, so thanks!******

**Nathaniel Gabriel Baker: Thanks, yeah, on one part I'm sorry for offending the cops, but on the other part, I know that some cops actually do that. And here's chapter 26.**


	27. Chapter 27

******Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians****  
><strong>  
>Chapter 27<p>

The first thing Gabe did was spit out whatever slime he had in his mouth, right at Poseidon's face. On purpose and by the usual shock he was going through. His eyes narrowed at him as he attempted to wipe his mouth. Seeing as his hands were cuffed however, he made do with his shoulder.

It didn't work, and the spit drooled right out of his mouth. Poseidon's hand instantly unraveled back to his side. No one would want to shake hands with a creature like that. He simply just gave a tightlipped smile and sat down on a chair. He lied down for a while, just relaxing, and tried to avoid looking at Gabe's ugly features.

"And who are you?" Gabe sneered, finally coming out of his shock.

"Poseidon," the rich business man replied rather cheerfully, but deep down, he wanted to kill the bastard in front of him. "Perseus Jackson's father."

Silence was the only thing that was held in the room as the name and title came forth. Gabe could only stare at the man in front of him, flabbergasted, as he opened his mouth and closed it like a goldfish blowing bubbles.

"You're going to go to jail," Poseidon continued. "I recorded it all down, and... I know you abused my son."

"Evidence?" Gabe asked rather weakly, as he knew he would lose the battle.

The businessman nodded and then abruptly stood up again. This time, however, his cheerful face morphed into what his feelings really showed: hatred, and disgust.

"So if you ever want to hurt him again," Poseidon spoke with venom. "Then do it in your head, because you're going to be doing it in jail."

And with those words being spoken out loud, Poseidon started turning around and walking towards the direction of the door. Gabe watched the businessman walk away, as if he were expecting the abuser to start saying something in his defense.

"I'll definitely be doing it my head," Gabe said rather loudly, confirming Poseidon's suspicions. "I'll be thinking of getting a knife and-"

"Like I said before," Poseidon interrupted, pausing at the metal door. "Do it in your head. In my opinion, you should be getting the death sentence."

"Your son should be getting the death sentence!" Gabe yelled; spit flying around everywhere as he talked. "He should be-"

The door banged shut as Poseidon finally left the room. Darkness took over the vastness, and the emergency lights came on, only allowing mini rays to radiate from it.

It was only a matter of minutes before the emergency lights went off as well, leaving only Gabe and the vast darkness alone in the room. He glared at no one in particular, all the while trying to get out of the cuffs that were tight against his wrists.

"I'll kill you one day Jackson," Gabe vowed as he continued struggling. "Slowly and painfully. Just you wait..."

**In the infirmary, with Annabeth and the three cousins:****  
><strong>  
>"Mr. Jackson..." the nurse looked at her list before nodding and smiling. "You're free to go whenever you want."<p>

"Great," Percy said excitedly, as he stood up immediately. "We'll be leaving right now."

"Yup," Thalia agreed. "Thank you and goodbye."

In the end, it was Annabeth who held the door open for all the cousins and herself. She watched them all leave, except Percy, who stayed behind and waited for her.

"Annabeth," Percy called out from the staircase. "Come on."

The blonde took one last look at the infirmary before letting the door shut. She walked hurriedly down the staircase, catching up with Percy a few seconds later.

"I can still remember you interrogating me when we were at school," Percy spoke, before chuckling as he used the railing of the staircase to walk down. He faltered in his step, and paused. "You were pretty annoying back then."

"I wanted to find out what your secret was," Annabeth retorted.

The second Annabeth said that, Percy continued walking. And for the first time since they had become friends, he doubted her. Their entire friendship in general. Was it all fake? He stole a glance at her, and wondered if he did the right decision- telling her his secret.

Seeing someone glance at her, Annabeth looked at Percy who was staring at her. She stared at his eyes and the two eye colors met- green against grey. She saw doubt in his eyes, and she gave a small smile, wondering if it was the right thing to do.

Apparently not. _Is that smile fake?_ Percy thought as he forced a smile back. He placed his hands in his pockets, and detected an object inside it.

Getting curious, Percy dug deeper and found that the object was a small, square piece of paper: a small photograph. He took it out, and examined the contents. His breath hitched as he saw that the picture was of two people.

It was a picture of him and his mother when they went to their favorite beach: Montauk. He had almost forgotten what she had looked like, along with the beach's appearance. Percy traced her face, absorbing all the information in his memory. All the beatings all endless nights, had made him yearn for his mother, and yet- he nearly forgot her. A paradox.

_Here she is now though,_ Percy thought sadly, as his grimace from before turned into a genuine sad smile. He had completely forgotten that he had a picture right in his jeans' pocket.

The moment was interrupted by an unknowing Annabeth. "What's in the picture?" She asked curiously.

Percy reminded himself that she hated not knowing things, and tried not to get angry. _Fake friendship_ and _curiosity_ rang out in his mind like bells ringing irritably.

"It's nothing," Percy answered, before storing the memory picture back in his pocket.

"Just curious, that's all," Annabeth retorted, knowing that the 'nothing' was in fact something important.

Of course, Percy wouldn't end the conversation there. "You're always curious. When you wanted to find out my secret, you were curious, and just wanted to find it out, no matter how bad it was. No matter how much it hurt to tell you."

Speechless for a few seconds, Annabeth quickly snapped back. "Curiosity is in my nature. I can't help it. And I found out your secret in the end right? We're friends now anyways."

"Curiosity and pride," he added afterwards. "And I bet right now, deep inside, you really want to see that picture don't you?"

Annabeth's eyes widened, but Percy got the wrong idea.

"Well here it is Annabeth!" Percy shouted angrily. "Here's the picture that you always wanted to see!"

Percy started to take the picture out of his pocket and threw it behind him as he stormed down the staircase, not looking back even once.

Picking it up tentatively Annabeth inspected the entire picture. She saw a woman that was older than Percy have her arm wrapped around him. _Its his dead mother_, she realized. They were both smiling at the camera, and she saw that he actually looked happy for once.

Not those fake smiles he usually gave.

**A/N: Really sorry for the late update, I'll try to update faster next time. I know this chapter probably had some OOC people on it, but it was necessary, as you'll see what's happening in the upcoming chapters. Thanks for all the support!******

**book freakz: You're welcome and thanks!******

**critic12 (Guest): I'm not really much for fluff, and I don't know how to really add percabeth in this story, but I'll try it at the end. Thanks though.******

**angelfabeth: I actually kind of forgot that Gabe's actual name was Gabriel, but there's still court.****  
><strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians****  
><strong>  
>Chapter 28<p>

"I still think the judge would like chocolate," Nico grumbled at the bottom of the stairs, talking to Thalia, and waiting for his other cousin and Annabeth.

"Maybe," Thalia mused as she chuckled lightly, drumming her fingers on her jeans to a music beat.

Silence settled down on the two cousins, and Thalia kept on glancing up and smirking, as if she knew something no one did.

"What's taking them so long?" Nico asked after some silence.

Thalia snickered. "Maybe they're ki-"

The words died on her throat as she saw Percy storm down the metal staircase, gripping the railing so tightly, his knuckles were starting to turn pale. His expression was one of fury and sadness, and his eyes were slightly bloodshot, tears threatening to fall out.

"What the hell happened to you?" Nico questioned, as he stared at his cousin in shock.

Saying nothing, Percy's gaze continued to stare at the wall in front of him, ignoring the world around him as if he were a robot that wasn't programmed right. His posture was stiff and slouched, and he struggled to keep a pokerface on.

Thalia had almost never seen her cousin like this. The only time she had seen him, was a few years back, when Gabe had impaled a knife on his shoulder. Her expression was grave as she took a hesitant step forward to get closer to Percy.

Questions sprang in Nico's mind like skeletons popping in and out of their graves, but he knew it wasn't the time to ask them. As he watched a teardrop fall on the ground, he knew it was serious. If there was one thing he knew about Percy, it was that he never cried.

"You okay?" Thalia asked, knowing that he wasn't. She placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder, but he still made no noise or movement.

Footsteps pounded on the metal stairs as Annabeth hurriedly rushed down the stairs. She faltered in her step as she saw what state Percy was in. Even though his back was turned on her, she could see from his posture and his tightly clenched fists that he was filled with anger and grief.

And with a start Annabeth realized that she had been the cause of that. The picture was still in her hand, their smiling faces frozen on the slip of paper. She continued walking forwards slowly, making sure the photo didn't rip in her hands.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked tentatively as she approached said person with caution.

The other two cousins watched their two friends in confusion, wondering what was happening. Thalia watched the two, and realized that it might have been Annabeth that had caused the problem. She sighed deeply, but didn't interfere- watching everything play out first.

"What?" Percy finally replied harshly, shrugging Annabeth's hand off his shoulder fiercely.

Nico just stared at Annabeth with a strange look. Even though he was the youngest cousin, he was protective of Percy as if he were his younger brother instead of cousin. If you looked closely, you could almost see a hint of a glare.

"The picture," Annabeth answered, handing Percy the photo carefully, placing it in his opened hand. "It's yours."

For one second, Annabeth thought that he wouldn't accept it, but then she saw him tuck the photo back in his pocket. A ghost of a smile played on her features, and she retracted her hand until it lay still next to her side.

The police station was silent, with the occasional scrape of the chairs of people getting up. The four teenagers stood there; quiet and staring at anything that looked interesting. An awkward moment.

"Let's go then," Thalia broke the silence with sarcastic enthusiasm, and waited for everyone to move towards the doors.

Nobody did. It was like they were all frozen in time, and Thalia was starting to wonder if they had been turned to stone. She breathed deeply, and sighed as she started walking back to the group.

When she got right in the middle of them, she punched Nico in the shoulder. "Let's go!"

"Nice way of getting me to move," Nico said sarcastically, rubbing his shoulder from where his cousin had punched him.

"Thank you," Thalia replied brightly to annoy Nico. "Unfortunately, those two," she pointed at Percy and Annabeth, "aren't moving."

"Very funny Thalia," Percy snapped. "I'm going."

Thalia watched in surprise as Percy walked right past her and opened the door. She followed him, with an incredulous expression on her face. The others went after them, not saying anything at all.

"It's amazing how fast your injuries heal," Thalia said softly as she caught up with his long striding steps.

"I know," Percy replied, his sea green eyes less angry.

"What's wrong?" Thalia held her breath, hoping she hadn't said anything wrong.

When Percy didn't reply, Thalia glanced at him silently with a hint of worry. She was about to say something to her own question, when he began talking.

"Does she have to come?" Percy asked suddenly, pointing at Annabeth's direction. It seemed more like a jab, but he didn't seem to care.

The female cousin turned her head backwards to look at Annabeth. She snorted. "Yup. Why?"

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"I'm not a cat!"

And for once in the last few minutes, Percy cracked a small playful grin, the corners of his mouth turning upwards; brightening up his face. Thalia pretended to looked mock offended, pushing her cousin sideways rather gently.

Meanwhile, Annabeth watched the two cousins with her analyzing grey eyes, scanning their every move. Her curly blonde hair bounced around in the wind, occasionally blocking her eyesight.

At first, she saw them talk for a while, but then she saw them push each other and grin. _Something I hadn't achieved in a while,_ she thought, glancing down at her running shoes. Her head snapped back up again once she heard a laugh she hadn't heard in a while- Percy's.

"Uh..." Nico trailed off his unfinished sentence awkwardly, looking at Annabeth. "You okay?"

It was like Annabeth was in a trance. She snapped out of it once Nico started talking to her.

"Yeah," Annabeth smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. In all, the smile was obviously fake. "I'm fine."

Still doubtful, Nico turned his gaze on somewhere else. He smiled as he heard his older cousins laugh, and forgetting all about Annabeth, he ran up to join them.

"Nikki," Thalia told Nico seriously. "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt to grownups talking?"

"Very funny," Nico said dryly, frowning as Percy ruffled his hair.

"We're all laughing at you Nico," Percy told his younger told him, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Thalia's serious expression faded away into nothingness, as she burst out laughing, the other two cousin eventually joining in as well.

The other teenager felt a cold feeling spread through her, as she felt the wind ripple through the air. She hugged her grey jacket tighter to herself, and felt a pang of jealously as she watched the three interact. She had never felt a sense of belonging anywhere- not at home, and not even at school.

Now here, she felt as if she were out of the place incredibly, walking by herself and completely separated at the group she had to stay with. Annabeth remembered she had a choice. A choice to either go with them, or go back to her house.

Seeing them now, Annabeth weighed her options in her head, and finally sighed. She ran to catch up with the three cousins to tell them the news.

"Guys," Annabeth called out to them, running hastily to keep up with their pace. She did so easily. "I'm going home."

Complete and utter silence was one reaction Annabeth wasn't expecting. Yet now, here it was, welcoming her and throwing it in her face as the silence rippled silently through the air.

"What?" Thalia leaned her head on one side as if she hadn't heard Annabeth right.

"I'm going home," Annabeth repeated. "To my dad's."

And then came the unavoidable question, which Annabeth knew was going to come.

"Why?" Percy asked his laughing face from before completely solemn.

"I thought you wouldn't care," Annabeth snapped back to his question, suddenly feeling slightly angry.

"Caring and knowing are two different things actually," Nico added in, feeling all the pairs of eyes on him. He just shrugged, self-conscious of his actions.

"That's true," Percy spoke up at Nico's logic. "So why?"

"You don't need to know."

Annabeth started to walk away, but Percy grabbed her arm in the process. They were close to each other, their eyes glaring at the opposite person. Green against grey. Unlike any clichéd movie, they didn't lean in and kiss.

"Let go of me will you?" Annabeth demanded forcefully.

"I-" Percy started, but he never got to complete it.

Patience can only come in so many ways. Not even giving him a chance to finish, Annabeth kicked him in the stomach, knowing completely what she had done and where she had kicked him. She watched him fall to the floor in surprise and... Pain? All the memories of him being in a car crash and being abused sprang to her mind.

Percy placed his hand on his stomach and felt slightly weak. He was currently wearing a hoodie and a T-shirt underneath. He could feel his wounds starting to reopen. Blood leaked put slowly, and getting a headache didn't help at all.

"Percy I'm-" Annabeth began, and if on irony, said person cut her off.

"Sorry?" Percy finished bitterly, attempting to wipe the blood off with his hands. "You're not. You knew I had these wounds. You know all my weak spots."

As much as Annabeth wanted to protest at that idea, she knew he was right. She actually knew where all his bruises and wounds were. She felt guilty. She had used the weak spots against him.

"I should never have told you," Percy told her, before standing up shakily and walking towards the motorcycle.

"I have the keys," Thalia called out to her cousin. "I'm driving."

A simple nod from Percy and Thalia turned her gaze back to Annabeth. They stared at each other a long time, while Nico just watched the two of them.

"What did you do?" Thalia asked her tone sharp.

She knew he was watching her. At the corner of Annabeth's sharp vision, she could see him glancing at her. She sighed, her grey eyes looking like tornados.

"He started the conversation first. He said that he remembered when I kept on asking him what his secret was," Annabeth started, thinking about the olden days.

"You didn't," Nico responded in disbelief and coldness,

"I did," Annabeth confirmed.

"So that's how you found out what his secret was!" Nico yelled accusingly, a terrifying look in his soulless black eyes. "I thought he told you willingly," he finished the sentence more loudly than a whisper.

Stunned silence was all that came from Thalia. Technically, her cousin and her friend's business should have nothing to do with her at all. Yet, here she was thinking differently.

"He did," Annabeth spoke again, breaking the silence.

"After you annoyed him," Nico finished bitterly. "And all this time I thought... I thought you were his friend."

The male occupant in the group retreated back to his older cousin, a solemn look on his face. Annabeth turned on her only real friend: Thalia. However, even she shook her head disappointedly.

"I thought he trusted you," Thalia said softly. "I thought that he told you because of that. I never knew that it was only because you kept on pestering him to find out what his secret was. Couldn't you see that it hurt him, even up to now?"

"I didn't know," Annabeth defended herself, her pride getting in the way of the friendship. "I didn't know that his stepdad abused him. I didn't know that his mother died. I didn't know anything about him at all."

"But now you do," Thalia responded, her blue eyes blazing. "Now you know all his secrets, and he's regretting it. You used his weak spot against him, and I don't even know how your conversation ended. You have too much pride. That's what your problem is."

"It was self-defense. You would kick him in the stomach as well."

Shaking her head, Thalia replied to the conversation that seemed to be going nowhere. "I wouldn't. Maybe push him slightly, but never kick him. Don't you see that he's abused enough at home?"

"Thalia!" Nico shouted so loudly, several windows opened to see what the commotion was outside. "Come on! Percy needs some help!"

With one last glance at Annabeth, Thalia turned her back on the other girl and ran towards her motorcycle with amazing speed. Her face had turned from serious to worry as she watched the wound bleed.

A few revs of the engine, and the two motorcycles were gone, leaving Annabeth with no transportation to get home at all. She looked at the spot where they were only moments ago, but all she saw was an empty parking spot.

The door opened and a cop came outside the building, approaching Annabeth cautiously.

"You need any help?" The cop asked with concern.

"I need to get home," Annabeth said quickly, checking her pockets to see if she had any money for public transport.

The cop looked at what she was searching for. "Never mind about the transport, I'll get someone to drive you over."

Annabeth smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"No problem."

The cop shrugged before leading Annabeth back to the building.  
><strong><br>****A/N: Really sorry for the late update, I had writers block, and have school, so my updates might be later than usual. I hope the chapter length made up for it. If there's any OOCness, I apologize. Can anyone tell me how to put Percabeth in this story? At the rate this is going, it seems slightly impossible.******

**Also, for the end of this story, I'm going to have two alternate endings. One is the good ending, and the other one is the bad ending. Basically, the happy and sad one. Thanks for all the support; I really appreciate it!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians****  
><strong>  
>Chapter 29<p>

"And just turn left there," Annabeth pointed out as the car swerved to the left, making a slight drift as she held on tightly to her bag and seatbelt.

Truthfully, she didn't expect to be sitting in a normal car, driving with a cop to her house. She didn't even expect to go to her own house, instead of going with Thalia, Nico, and... Percy.

The name brought up few memories: the time when she called the cops when the gang proceeded to break in his house. The time when Gabe shot Percy in the shoulder. The motorcycle crash. He was one of the people with the worst luck on history.

_And then there's the court case,_Annabeth thought, sighing as she stared out the window, a layer of mist on the glass, as she stared at the foggy outside world in a blur.

Should she go or not? Annabeth knew she had all the information. The date, the time, and even the name of the court. She could barge in there, and-

"We're here," the cop announced, pulling up to a stop on the driveway, as Annabeth's head snapped up on alert. "Do you need any help or...?"

"I'm fine," Annabeth responded curtly. She gave a small smile, and waved as she shut the door and stepped on the pavement. "Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome," the cop replied, reversing the car and driving away.

The dark skies seemed to be the ruination of her already gloomy mood. Annabeth couldn't help but kick some rocks as she took out her keys for the house. She closed her eyes and let out a breath through her mouth, making a wisp of fog escape.

As she fumbled and searched for her keys, she couldn't hear the sounds of heavy footsteps pound down like a robot that decided to ruin everyone's eardrums. She finally got ahold of the cold metal keys, and she was about to turn the doorknob, when the door opened unexpectedly. She stumbled and nearly fell flat on her back as she came face-to-face with the angry eyes of her father.

"I thought I told you not to come back," Mr. Chase said disapprovingly, the door still open so that his daughter could still go outside. The wind was harsh outside and the light clothed pajamas he was wearing didn't help it in any way. "You shouldn't be here."

"I know," Annabeth responded evenly, staring her father straight in the eyes.

"Then I hope you'll know what the words, get out mean."

Annabeth didn't back down. "I understand what those words mean."

"Good for you, now-"

"But I'm not going," she finished.

A deep aggravated sound came from the bottom of Mr. Chase's throat. Annabeth didn't even know sounds like that existed. Her mouth quirked up and down and when she saw her father looking, she set her lips up in a straight and even line. Neutrality was the best.

"And why not?" Mr. Chase demanded.

"I need a place to stay," Annabeth said, becoming more persistent.

"You should have said that before you spoke to me like that in the police station."

And with those words spoken, the door banged shut, with Annabeth in the wrong side of where she expected to be. She banged on the door, feeling a twinge of desperation run through her as no one answered. She closed her eyes. Breathed deeply. Counted to ten.

_Those yoga practices really needed to come up with better calming down tricks._Annabeth thought as she sat down on the wall, her bag lying down next to her, as she rummaged in it, trying to find something to eat.

A small water bottle and a half eaten packet of chips was all that was found. She mentally shrugged in her head. _Be grateful for what you have,_was the thought that rang out in her head. She felt the wind rustle her hair and she tucked in a blonde lock behind her ear before crunching away on the chips hungrily.

"Annabeth?" A small voice called out.

Said girl turned around to see two people standing at the doorway hesitantly. She sighed, forcing a smile on her face.

Standing right at the edge of the door were her two half-brothers from her father's side. Bobby and Matthew Chase cranes their heads at her, wondering why she was sitting outside, and not in the luxury comforts of the sofa inside.

"Yeah," Annabeth replied, the weight on her shoulders feeling slightly lifted. "That's me."

"What are you doing here?" Matthew asked curiously, coming forwards.

"Sitting around," Annabeth answered, as if it were obvious. Then, after some thinking, she continued. "Your dad kicked me out. I'm going to be staying here for a few minutes to eat my chips, and then I'm leaving."

Tiny footsteps lightly padded on the asphalt, as the twins ran towards their big sister.

"You're not going to run away like last time are you?" Bobby asked her.

"I'm not running away," Annabeth pointed out.

"Yet," Matthew finished.

"Maybe if both of you convinced your dad that I can stay?" Annabeth asked, feeling slightly guilty as they both nodded their heads, and turning to run into the direction of the house. "Wait!"

They both turned around, innocent expressions on their faces. She was trying to prevent the worst. She knew they would follow her if she ran.

"I love you guys," she whispered, knowing they could hear her.

"Cheesy corn alert," they said at the same time childishly, sticking their tongues out, and running into the house.

A small smile graced her features, and just when she knew they couldn't see her, she ran, taking the bag.

"Annabeth!" Mr. Chase yelled.

She could feel the footsteps growing louder, but she turned a corner, her adrenaline running high as she breathed through her mouth, tiredness soon growing.

"Come back!" Matthew shouted as loudly as he could, accidentally stumbling and tripping over a root.

Guilt banged in her chest like a hammer, and she wanted to turn back. She really did. She wanted to comfort her little half-brother and tell him that everything would be alright. That she wouldn't run away and stay.

But not everything had a happy ending.

Annabeth continued running, her bag weighing her down. Her family was fast- but she was faster. She ignored the pleading and the cries to come back, and a tear trickled down her eyelid like a raindrop. Many more couldn't help but follow.

"Annie, please!" The faint cry of Bobby calling her made said person shut her eyes tightly closed. "Come back!"

Tears flowed out like a dam. Annabeth stopped in a narrow alley, catching her breath as she leaned her weight on the wall. She was starting to tire, and only now did she realize that it was night. The stars shone dimly, as a puddle started growing from all her tears.

"You promised!" Matthew, who had finally caught up with his twin shouted accusingly. "You said you wouldn't leave us!"

"Alright that's enough," Mr. Chase said, grabbing the twins' shoulders and forcing them to turn around. "If she doesn't want to be found, she doesn't want to be found."

The glint of the eye was what caught Annabeth's attention. She saw her two half-brothers' direction turn towards the alley she was in. Her breath nearly stopped as she met their eyes.

So heartbroken. Filled with pain. They knew she was there. But with one command of their father, the two twins turned directions and continued walking, their shoulders slumped.

The result of a broken promise.  
><strong><br>****A/N: It seems like a pointless chapter to me, but it was all I could come up with, so I hope all of you enjoyed it. Any ideas or suggestions are welcome. Thanks for reaching up to 200 reviews, and all the other support, I really appreciate it!**

**ArcheressxX: That's what I was thinking when I first started this story, and I read all those other Percabeth stories, and realized that if this was going to be that story, it's going extremely slow paced. Thanks for the advice; maybe I'll put no Percabeth in the sad ending.**

**Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis: I think I'll do the sad ending last, I already have something big planned out, sorry!**

**Cookies101: Thanks for reading all the way up to now. Yeah, I agree with you, some stories have Annabeth OOC, but I'm pretty sure my story has the same thing as well. Thanks!**

**Wisdom-comes-naturally: I was planning on doing that at the end of the story, and you never know.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 30

"Do you think Annabeth's dad will allow her back in the house or the family?" Thalia asked coolly, but a hint of worry was in her voice.

"She's Annabeth," Percy responded, his hair wildly flapping in the wind all over the place. "She knows what she's doing."

"That's true but you don't know her like I do," Thalia answered quickly, as she swerved the motorcycle to the left. "When she ran away, she had no idea what she was doing. Luke and I found her in an alleyway, and she looked confused. She had no idea what she was doing back then."

The noise of the engine of the motorcycle blasted through the air, the familiar rev roaring through the city. No talking happened for a long period of time. Then-

"She's grown up now though Thalia," Nico added from his helmet, his voice still audible. "I think she can handle herself. Big Annabeth is more grownup than little Annabeth."

"Still," Thalia retorted, worrying. "Even when Annabeth returned back to her family, she was still pretty messed up. She has real screwed up problems with her dad, claiming she has this 'facade' with him all the time."

Percy stayed silent, feeling shocked as he heard the news. "Claiming?"

"I think she was telling the truth- oh shit," Thalia swore loudly as she saw a car tail the two motorcycles like on one of those movies. "The hell does this guy want?"

"How do you know?" Nico asked, glancing behind for a second before his eyes turned to the road.

"Don't you remember?" Thalia said, snorting and talking bitterly. "Because I completely forgot. That's why I knew something was missing..."

"What?"

"The reunion for the family thing. Where me and Nico see Zeus and Hades in the house. I saw a new license plate. Oh joy. Looks like your dad's coming too..."

"What?!"

"Don't need to repeat yourself. You heard me. Now let's all stay quiet. I want to enjoy this ride while it still lasts."

Nico nearly snickered but kelp his mouth shut through his visor as he looked at the road- hoping that a truck wouldn't crash into him this time. He remained silent, as he looked at his rearview mirror, cursing and swearing as he saw that Thalia was right. His dad and his uncles were actually coming.

It wasn't that she hated him. No- Thalia actually might start to warm up to Zeus in a while, give it a couple of years or so. All the same- during all the 'silence,' she gave out a bitter laugh, expressing her feelings in that laugh like a mask. She pressed her foot deeper as the speed increased; way over the speed limit. She didn't want to deal with her problems anymore.

Curses flew in a fit of a rage like a whirlpool in Percy's mind. If his mother was alive, she would be scolding him. He wished she would- could. _But she isn't alive anymore,_ he thought acidly. _Just because you weren't there to save her._ All the same, a grim smile appeared on his face like he was sadistic. It was like a clown. A grin on the mask or painted face- a forced one. You couldn't see if he was upset or cheerful. Angry or sad. Just happy. Just like a facade.

"You know I thought I was a bastard?" Percy spoke to Thalia, breaking the silence that lasted only for a few minutes,

"You're not- oh right. A guy without a dad. Why? You still want to be one?" Thalia asked, swerving left and right, in-between the cars that were jammed up in traffic.

"Knowing that your dad couldn't save your mother?" Percy questioned.

"You know that he couldn't have done anything-"

"If he didn't leave then he could have saved her!" The green-eyed teenager spat out like venom poisoning your system and killing you.

Thalia bit her lip. In a way, she knew how her cousin felt. After all, a brother was almost the same relation as a mother right? She kept silent, feeling the wind through her jacket blow. She closed her eyes for a second like a blink with more meaning.

"We're here," Thalia muttered, and instead of nearly crashing into the house like she usually did, she stopped right in the parking lot, and got off. "Di Angelo! Help me out here will you?"

"I can walk by myself Thals, thanks for the heads-up though," Percy said, halfheartedly smiling.

"You know what? Screw the stupid rules," Thalia spoke, as she, with Percy on the motorbike rammed in the door that was open, and drove in the mansion until she reached a sofa. "Now get off."

"Thanks for the heads-up," Percy repeated, but it sounded more full of humor. More human.

The youngest of all of them walked towards the two, looking like death himself as he padded silently on the marble tile floor. The three looked at each other, embracing each other one last time before their dads came.

The door opened with a creak, damaged due to the motorcycle making a dent in the metal steel entrance. Percy took a few deep breaths before he leaned in the all too familiar couch he had sat in lots of times. He relaxed slightly, closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep.

The other two cousins looked at Percy sympathetically. And before their dads could see them. They nudged him.

"Go to your chambers," Nico said, almost jokingly. Then his tone got serious. "Before they see you. We'll make up an excuse. Go!"

One last genuine smile, before Percy all but limped to his room, closing the door shut, with a lacking of noise. The quietness off it all was almost tranquil. Until-

"Where is my son?!" Poseidon- one of the richest person in New York, asked frantically, his footsteps pounding.

"Sleeping," Thalia responded in a bored way, as if it were absolutely normal to be sleeping while a dad, who he hadn't seen in his life, was there.

Nico nodded his head in agreement, his face lacking any amusement or emotion as he stared at the three men, who were standing there awkwardly. Well, two actually. That is, of you don't count the man with the green eyes who was shouting 'where is he,' like Percy was lost.

Poseidon was feeling desperate as every door was banged open as he searched for his son. Every time he heard the familiar BANG! of the door, he expected to see Percy standing- no sleeping there. He knew it wasn't right to leave Sally, but he had no choice. He could still apologize to her right?

The door opened just as Poseidon reached for the knob. There he was- Percy standing there, his hair as messy as ever as his eyes narrowed into what seemed to be a glare.

"I was sleeping," Percy stated.

"You were sleeping," Poseidon deadpanned, looking at the duplicated sea green eyes.

"No shit," the teenager responded, trying to rile his dad as much as possible.

The fisherman businessman stared at his son like he couldn't believe it. Was this really his son? A stereotypical teenager that swore and didn't have a care about the world? Was this the same son that he had once glanced at when he was younger- without Gabe- carefree and happily smiling and running around...?

"Ah shit," Thalia swore as she saw the scene in front of her, "And I thought sleeping was a good excuse," she muttered under her breath. She straightened up, standing tall, with her cold sky blue eyes staring down at Zeus. "Reunion time. Right Percy; let's reunite this screwed up family. I suppose everyone's here? Never mind, I already see the wives coming up at the door."

The way Thalia said 'the wives' was almost like they weren't the only ones. And in a way they weren't. If they were the only wives, then she, Nico, and Percy wouldn't be alive.

Zeus glowered at his daughter, but it was covered up with a grim, forced smile. "I have news. The rest of the family are coming today, you can get to see your cousins, all of the Olympians basically."

The Olympians was basically the name for their family, and it was a business chain, each of the people having their own expertise and business. Zeus was the leader.

"Wow dad," Thalia said sarcastically. "Your first joke since a few years ago. Nice one."

"I assure you Thalia," Zeus responded through gritted teeth. "It is not a joke and-"

"Who's the little punk?!" Ares yelled, as he stormed inside, dragging someone across the floor. The carpet got red, which signaled that blood was dripping. The 'wrestling dude' threw the 'punk' on the floor like he was filth.

It was only then when the two cousins realized who the 'punk' was. It was Percy. It always had to be him. Thalia proceeded to turn her icy glare towards Ares, who might have cowered if his pride wasn't that, high.

"Turns out escaping weren't quite the best option," Percy said from the floor, refusing to get up and face the people. "It was only two meters from the ground but I ended up landing on my shoulder that got shot."

"Now look who's making the jokes," Zeus snapped to his daughter, slightly shocked at the image of his nephew.

"Who's th- APOLLO!" Thalia shouted, helping her friend to one of the sofas.

"So quick? Not even one minute's rest and some girl are calling you," Artemis stated grumpily, not seeing the boy or the person that was yelling. "How many girls did you invite this time?"

"Hang in there man," Nico said to Percy, trying to be encouraging. It could be told as one, until he started to speak again. "Did you know lots of people are staring at you?"

"They can listen to me snore," Percy retorted, tiredly. "I'm going to sleep on the couch and hope they get away from me."

"Who's that?" Hermes asked, looking at the 'sleeping' figure curiously.

"The son of your uncle that owns the fishy business," Thalia said quickly, hoping that Hermes would leave it at that.

"APOLLO!" Poseidon roared, so loud, that the people on the room covered their ears in fear of getting deaf. "GET OVER HERE!"

The healer of them all stepped forward; his easygoing expression turning worried as he saw Percy. For a few seconds, he stared at the teenager, wondering what he was doing on the couch. Unfortunately, no one gave him any details.

Sighing, Apollo walked forwards, and with everyone watching him, he checked Percy's pulse in the neck. Bated breath and almost no sound could be heard, as the healer's expression got worse and worse by the second.

"You're sure he's sleeping right?" Apollo asked with his expression serious and concerned.

"Well it's not like he's dead or anything," Thalia responded sarcastically.

One look was all it took. Just one morbid look from Apollo.

"What are you waiting for then Apollo?" Hestia asked, gently, but with a sharp edge to her voice. "Aren't you going to heal the boy?"

"I need some time and the supplies," Apollo mumbled silently, already taking out his medical supplies. He looked at Hermes, and a silent understanding passed between the two.

Hera was looking back and forth at her family, sighing, and closing her eyes. Clearly, this wasn't the family reunion she had hoped for.

**A/N: Really sorry for the late update, I was busy with other things, and other chapters. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis: Thanks, but I'm sure that there are many more AU's out there that might be better.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians******

Chapter 31

Hermes was going to get the supplies with his Pagani Zonda in Apollo's special storage space, and the healer himself was going to be getting the supplies he already had and doing everything he could to help Percy.

"And who may this boy be?" Demeter, the businesswoman of cereal and agriculture asked curiously. "Did he eat too much cereal?"

"Let's see," Hades drawled sarcastically. "I didn't know you even could eat too much cereal."

"Oh yes you can," Demeter responded, and her voice had a sort of warning edge to it. "I encouraged a person to eat cereal because he was skinny. I got the news from his angry mother the nest day that he ate too much cereal and got sick. Morpholine I think it was."

The man who owned the funeral business decided not to comment any further, choosing rather to get away from the 'crazy cereal woman' and rather going to 'the daughter of the crazy cereal woman.'

"The boy is my son Demeter," Poseidon responded to the original question of 'who's the boy.' "Although I don't know where Sally is, I'm sure she's off somewhere."

Amphitrite was currently somewhere else, talking to Hera who was glancing at Percy every so often. And Artemis was talking to her half-sister Athena on the couch about architecture, however much it bored the one who swore off males.

"What if I try to wake him up?" Thalia suggested to Apollo as she stared at her cousin who was supposedly 'sleeping.'

"You can try," Apollo responded before shrugging. "But I don't think-"

"PERCY!" Thalia bellowed so loud that all the occupants in the large room turned to stare. She shrugged casually as if she did it everyday. Still, she lowered down the tone of her voice and proceeded to talk again. "If your sleeping is fake, then wake up right now. There is no escape."

A small groan and Thalia let a smile grace her previous sharp features. She pushed Percy for a moment, making sure it didn't hurt him, before laughing.

"Thalia you suck," Percy said, sitting up slightly. His sea green eyes stared at Nico who childishly put his arms up in surrender. "I don't think Nico had any involvement in it."

"Would you mind introducing yourself to us?" Hera asked, letting a hint of frost come in her tone.

"I would but..." Percy trailed off as he saw his cousins snickering. He looked around at all the different faces, flinching when he saw Dionysus who merely sneered at him. "Percy Jackson," he eventually said. Then after some thinking, added something. "Son of Sally Jackson, and may she rest in peace."

Some quiet moments of shock, before Poseidon could actually register what his son had said. "Sally's dead?"

Sea green met sea green eyes.

"You didn't know?" Percy asked in feigned surprise. His easygoing expression turned into anger, but if looked deeper, hurt could be seen. "Of course you don't know. I'm guessing you just went with my mother as a fling, and then left her with me. Oh no wait, left her with Gabe and me."

"Who the hell is Gabe?" Ares asked incredulously, thinking it was a stupid name.

The father and son ignored Ares, and finally Poseidon spoke.

"Percy I didn't know," Poseidon responded to the rant, careful not to set off the ticking time bomb that his son might be. "You don't understand, I had to leave-"

"Oh I don't understand?" Percy interrupted, feeling his temper rise up. "Tell me this, do you understand what it's like to get shot?"

The owner of the 'fishy' business grimaced. "No-"

Once again, the teenager interrupted. "Do you understand watching my mom die? You could have done something!"

"Could I really have done something?!" Poseidon exploded.

"You could! You're not a god, you're a businessman who could have stayed, and prevented my mom from dying!"

Introducing Amphitrite. Her eyes blazed. "Excuse me?"

The sea green eyed teenager glanced at the actual wife of Poseidon. "Well maybe you shouldn't have met my mom either way. Then I wouldn't have to be born, yeah, that would be great wouldn't it? Maybe she would have still been alive."

"My son..."

"Don't call me your son Poseidon, we might be biological, but in logical terms, I'm ashamed to call you my father."

Said person flinched, bowing down his head, but refusing to back down at the same time. "I have another wife, I couldn't just leave her-"

"And yet you used my mother as a fling, leaving her to the hands of death. Oh what a brilliant excuse Poseidon."

Percy speaking the truth while insulting Poseidon at the same time- everyone had a point of where it got too much. "I loved your mother! She wasn't another fling; you're not another bastard, no matter how much you wish it to be. I am your father, and that is how it will stay!"

"And who are you to decide?"

"Enough!" Hera shouted. Her queenly face looked angry, and she was standing up regally, similar to royalty. "This is meant to be a family reunion!"

Thalia snorted. "Well look how that turned out."

Hera ignored her step-daughter. "And yet you two are arguing-"

"For a good reason," Percy added in.

"Percy your name was. Is it really that hard to get over your mother's death-"

"For me it was," Nico shared his input.

"And get along with your father?" Hera finally finished through all the interruptions, feeling rather satisfied with herself.

Percy nodded his yes, glaring at his father the whole way. His sea green eyes looked similar to a flood or hurricane- not those usual mirthful eyes he had when he was with his cousins.

"I need to go," Percy suddenly blurted out.

Nico shook his head silently, as if begging his cousin to not go. There was a rule for the family reunion. Once you arrived, you can't leave. It was quite scary, but that was how it went.

"You can't leave," Dionysus said in a bored manner, drinking something that was purple. "When you arrive, you can't leave," he chugged the drink down his throat, smiling creepily afterwards. "That's the rule."

"Screw the rules," Percy responded, and surprisingly, it was Artemis that stopped him.

"Sally Jackson?" Artemis asked, and when Percy nodded, her eyes softened. "I knew her. She wanted to become a writer. I was in the same room as her when you were born."

"But was he there?" Percy asked curiously, looking at Artemis.

She shook her head. "He wasn't. I remember Sally though, she was a nice woman. It's too bad she died."

As the silver eyes softened, Percy's eyes did as well. There weren't many people who knew- bar complimented his mother anymore. Even Poseidon didn't say anything about her. And here was a person he barely knew at all, saying something.

"Thanks," Percy answered gratefully.

A head nod from Artemis. The feeling was mutual now. Poseidon however, felt a pang in his chest at being ignored and hated by his son. Was it really his fault?

"But if you must," Hera continued, her tone going slightly gentler. "Go outside with your cousins. Just make sure to come back for dinner,"

"Thank you Hera," Thalia said gratefully, feeling her mood lift.

"You're welcome."

**A/N: Trying to keep the updates below three weeks, so bear with me. Mostly filler chapter with arguments and the next few chapters will not exactly be the longest. Thanks for all the support!******

**Ali (Guest): They're all in the cream building.******

**Tori Daughter of Apollo: Thanks, I usually write, and then read it over once, but sometimes there will probably be some grammar**** mistakes.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians****  
><strong>  
>Chapter 32<p>

"Well that went well," Nico said sarcastically.

"I thought so too," Thalia added in.

The other cousin remained silent, kicking some rubble that was blocking his way. His hands were in his pockets and he looked grim as if he had been told the worst news he had ever heard... Which technically he had.

"I thought he would know," Percy eventually said, speaking quietly, as he stared up at the setting sun. Then- after seeing his cousin's confused expressions; he added in, "that my mom died."

"Yeah well." Thalia said, trying to make her cousin feel better. "Just forget about him. At least he's better than..."

He didn't react. There was a stone cold feeling inside of him, as if a ghost or demon was living inside of him. Goosebumps rippled through his paling skin. "I don't know."

Thalia paused her fast walking pace towards her destination. She looked shocked. "How can you say that?"

"He can actually say whatever he wants; it's a free country..." Nico pointed out, but trailed off after seeing Thalia's stare. "Which includes me having the right to talk right now..."

The daughter of Zeus couldn't help but let a smile grace her features. She turned back to her other cousin who was staring off into space like a zombie. "You okay?"

A stiff head nod was all she got for a reply. She didn't talk for a while, just walked around the huge garden with her two cousins, thinking about random things. Even though it seemed more like she was thinking about what she could say to Percy to attempt and cheer him up.

"I hate it when you're all depressed like that Perce, you're making me depressed," Nico finally spoke, breaking the silence. He had a frown on his face, and even though the words were supposed to make his cousin 'feel better,' the frown seemed genuine.

"I thought it was a free country?" Percy eventually responded, a ghost of a smile on his face. "I'm fine."

Thalia snorted. "Sure you are."

Another silence. More comfortable than the other one, but still rather awkward.

"What happened to the cheery guy-" Thalia started, but was cut off.

"He died," Percy interrupted bluntly.

"He's still in there."

"Yeah, maybe after the court case."

Nico was the only one not currently talking. He was hungry for one. The only good thing about the family reunion was the food. _Hestia and Demeter are the awesomest at cooking, he thought to himself._ But food wasn't the only thing on his mind. He knew his cousin wasn't dead mentally or physically. Maybe he was hungry too...

"Its dinnertime," Nico announced after checking his watch. "Food..."

"I hope Hestia is cooking, Zeus would use his electric burner to try and toast some bread," Thalia commented.

As Percy was running back with his cousins, he couldn't help but think that he was safe. No more abuse to worry about. No more Gabe. Just him and his cousins in the huge mansion.

**Before the cousins arrive:****  
><strong>  
>"You messed up big time," Hermes spoke up.<p>

Poseidon was having a downcast expression on his face, and didn't reply, knowing he actually did 'mess up big time.' He made a mistake, and even Athena didn't gloat about it. Nobody did.

"Hestia," Demeter called out, snapping out of her 'cereal phase.' "We need to cook remember?"

"Oh," Hestia responded shortly. She smiled, "I'll be right there, just wait."

Demeter nodded, going into the kitchen, while preparing all the ingredients and getting ready.

"I'll try to see if I can hunt something," Artemis piped in.

"Artemis, this is home. This isn't survival of the fittest. Although if you can find some meat that would be nice..." Apollo commented, flashing a bright smile at his sibling.

"Alright then," Artemis responded, slightly annoyed. "I'll see what I can find."

"See thou later, farewell!" Apollo waved his hand as he spoke, teasingly, while Artemis scowled slightly, going out the door with a bow and quiver on her back. He shook his head. "What happened to her sense of humor?"

"What happened to you?" Ares answered rudely.

"What have I done?" Poseidon mumbled solemnly, tears escaping from his eyes and falling on the ground. He mumbled it over and over again as if it would change the situation of his son hating him.

Hestia walked over to her brother, and hugged him tightly. "It'll be okay, don't worry brother."

"No it won't," Poseidon managed to say. "My own son hates me."

"Yes well, can't do anything about that," Zeus responded impatiently, suddenly being in the conversation as if he was there all along.

For a person that owns all and manages funerals, Hades was slightly 'kinder' than his brother was. A bitter smile was on his face. "It's your fault in a way."

"You wouldn't understand."

"I don't understand a lot of things. Zeus killing Maria. But I do understand that it was you who left Sally, leaving your son with Gabe, who eventually killed your lover, and abused Percy. Who was the root of the cause?"

It made perfect sense. Everything starts with denial.

Poseidon knew it was true. He commented on a different topic. "Zeus killed Maria?!"

Hades looked up with anger-filled eyes, mostly glaring at Zeus. "Yes he did."

Ares started to grin maliciously, expecting a fight to break out soon.

It was Hestia that stopped the 'fight' soon enough before it would break out. "Enough," she said sternly.

And that was all there was too it. Ares frowned, an ugly snarl on his face as he banged his spear on the ground. Aphrodite was calming him down, but eventually lost interest and started to apply some makeup on her already caked face.

"Hestia!" Demeter called out, aggravated at her sister, but trying to be patient.

One more look from Hestia and she left, joining her 'cereal-crazy' sister in the humongous kitchen.

"Better listen to our sister," Hera warned. She had a grim look on her face. "Although I strongly disagree with your actions Zeus. You should not have killed her."

"He doesn't regret anything Hera," Hades told her bitterly, glaring at Zeus with his soulless eyes angrily. "That's his character, he'll never change."

The leader of the Olympians stayed silent, watching it play out, but shrinking back in fear as his brother glared at him so hard, it was like black razor sharp laser beams that could kill you if you just touched it.

"That includes verbal as well," Hestia warned from the kitchen as she cut up some carrots.

Hermes snickered, as he nudged his half-brother. He gestured towards Aphrodite's makeup bag. "Replace all hand creams with the next person's dump."

Apollo laughed. "That's disgusting."

"It's genius."

They laughed together, cackling madly, as their eyes were constantly looking at the bathroom. Chuckling and giggling every time someone proceeded to give them strange looks.

Artemis came back a few seconds after the idea of the prank, carrying a huge sack with a bloody lump inside that was most likely meat. She was smiling, and her jeans were slightly scuffed with dirt. "Who's up bear meat?"  
><strong><br>****A/N: Sorry for the late update, I was busy. Not exactly the longest chapter, but next chapter will probably be the family reunion dinner. Thanks for all the support!******

**Velika Silvertounge: You're welcome, and thanks for not being picky about the length or anything**.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 33

All actions and chattering died down to stare at the maiden. Aphrodite made a face.

"Who wants to eat bear meat?" Aphrodite scolded, wrinkling her nose. "It's disgusting- you look disgusting too. I wouldn't be caught dead in that scruffy outfit-"

"Oh you wouldn't be caught dead?" Artemis growled, throwing the bloody sack in the ground. "How about I'll make you die?"

Before the two rivals could even start to kill each other, Apollo stepped in the middle of them. He glared slightly at Aphrodite, taking his sibling's side, but cast a warning look to Artemis as well.

"Easy now," Apollo warned. "Aphrodite, I think you broke a nail."

_If she can't deal with her nail polish being scraped off, I hate to see what will happen when her nail is broken, _Artemis thought with a wry grin, turning towards Apollo rather gratefully.

Aphrodite however, wasn't amused. She squealed loudly as if she was in an opera house and ran towards the bathroom, not even tripping in her high heels.

"Wow," Hermes commented, watching another person go to the bathroom. "If I had known she could run that fast in heels, I would have encouraged her to be in the Olympics or buy her running shoes."

"Running shoes?" Someone that sounded far away screeched. "Don't you dare Hermes! Don't you dare!"

"Pink running shoes?" Hermes offered, failing to stifle a laugh as a frustrated yell came.

"Shut up!" Aphrodite yelled as the bathroom door opened slightly so she could throw one of her hand cream products at the suggester.

Hermes just laughed at her attempts of aiming. The product missed and hit the wall behind him instead. He chuckled loudly, but Aphrodite proceeded to ignore him and started fixing her broken nail.

"Could you bring the bear meat to the kitchen Artemis?" Hestia called out. "Maybe we could cook it."

A genuine smile finally made its way to Artemis' face. She dragged the bloody sack across the floor towards the kitchen- making a blood trail that looked horrific along the way.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Artemis," he said stiffly. "If you could stop dragging it, and perhaps, carry it, so you cannot see the blood?"

The hunter stopped in her tracks, taking a glance look at the floor before nodding. She picked up the large sack, carrying it, and making the other occupants sigh in relief. Poseidon just stared at the blood marks, thinking about how much blood there would be in his son's house depressingly.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked the sea businessman.

"I'm fine Amphitrite, don't worry about me," Poseidon responded, smiling for reassurance, but it didn't reach up to his eyes, and even a toddler could see that he was lying.

"Is it your son?" Amphitrite asked again, but this time, her tone was stiffer. Clearly, this wasn't a topic she didn't want to breach, but she knew she had no other option.

When her husband kept silent, she sighed, not knowing what to say. Eventually, she walked away to chat with Persephone, knowing that he needed space to think and grieve.

The door was rammed open, and Nico came crashing through, followed soon by Thalia and Percy, who both made a crash landing on the bloodstained carpet. The son of Poseidon groaned slightly as his damaged arm was what had hit the lamp next to him.

The bloodstained carpet got even bloodier as Percy's arm dripped blood from one of his earlier wounds. He winced, but knew he had had worse. Gripping his arm like it was his lifeline, he got up, ignoring the stares he got- especially the one from his father.

"C'mon Perce, we still haven't checked out the armory yet," Nico said, saving his cousin from another question.

Percy nodded eagerly, running after his cousin with Thalia grinning as she joined them. They looked like the Three Musketeers as they ran together. The father of the green-eyed boy didn't even have time to utter a single word or help his son. He sat back down in his chair.

A mouth-watering smell wafted from the kitchen. Hermes looked up from his phone eagerly, awaiting the food that awaited him. He sprang up from his chair and rushed towards the kitchen like it was the Olympics.

"Hermes," Hestia greeted with a smile as the said person entered the kitchen. "So glad you could come. Would you mind setting up the table?"

Instantly the messenger's eager eyes turned to hidden disappointment. He nodded glumly, slowly moving forwards to gather up the tools to set up the table.

Demeter smiled at the sight as if Hermes was a cute toddler who wanted to help everyone around him. She finished stirring the soup, before looking at Hestia. "Dinner!"

The last plate that Hermes was holding crashed on the floor.

Sounds of pounding footsteps, and people cursing could be heard all around the mansion. Apollo managed to trip over Ares, who pushed him right off.

"Watch where you're going punk," Ares growled from the floor as he tried to get up.

"From my point of view, I saw that it was you who was running," Apollo retorted. "I was walking-"

Ares snorted in amusement, "sure you were walking. You collided-"

"Ooh! Big word-"

"-with me. Hey what did you say?!"

In his rage, Ares proceeded to uppercut Apollo right in the face. The doctor staggered back, clutching his jaw in pain as he glared at the person that had declared war. Said person grinned sadistically, cracking his knuckles as if to say 'got a problem with that?'

It was Apollo's turn to growl. Still placing on one to comfort his jaw, he fought back, throwing in a left hook punch towards Ares' eye. The other person expected it, and blocked the punch, with two of his arms raised before kneeing the medic.

"Whoa," a person breathed out in amazement.

It was Thalia. Her cousins trailed behind her. She stared at the fighting scene in amazement.

"I haven't seen a fistfight in a while," she continued, grinning. "Bad luck Apollo, try to improve the left hook. Other than that, Ares, that was awesome!"

Said congratulated person grinned, giving his half-sister a thumbs up, before dusting himself off, and making his way to the dining table. Apollo lay on the floor.

While Thalia and Nico ran to go to the kitchen, Percy stood his ground staring at them. He knew they weren't coldhearted people, but when they ran off like that, congratulating Ares on beating up Apollo, it seemed like they were evil. _Just like Gabe, _he thought, as an imaginary cold fist closed around his heart.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked, holding out a hand to help his friend.

"I'm fine," Apollo grunted, accepting the hand as he finally stood up. "Ares is a jerk. He picked a fight because I bumped into him. Or when he bumped into me. Idiot."

The son of Poseidon nodded slowly, understanding what Apollo meant. His appetite had suddenly disappeared and all thoughts about actually attempting to have a great family reunion drowned in the sea.

"What took you so long?" Nico questioned, seeing the last two people arrive at the table.

"I was helping my cousin," Percy responded causally, but there was a hint of ice in his voice. His eyes blazed. "Unlike you and Thalia, who were running towards the food."

"For a guy that doesn't know the meaning of family, you sure know how to help that idiot over there," Ares remarked, digging into the food hungrily.

A forkful of food was halfway towards Percy's mouth. The fork dropped on the neatly set up table with a clatter. Hestia sent a disapproving look towards her nephew, and the cousins looked horrified, but the damage was already done.

The son of Poseidon stopped what he was doing entirely. He stared up at the person who had just insulted him. Without another word, he left before anyone could even stop him.

"Leave him be," Hestia said, placing her hand on Thalia's arm as she went to run after her cousin. "He needs time to calm down."

Hades was trying to prevent Poseidon from killing Ares, while some were still in shock of what had happened.

Eventually Hera banged her fist on the table. Her eyes glared at Ares so hard, even he had trouble trying not to look away. "Hermes, go get Perseus." Her tone was tight and sounded regal. "We will make this reunion work. Whether you like it or not."

**A/N: Sorry for the late update and any OOCness. The next chapter is definitely going to be all about the family reunion. Thanks for all the support!**

**karaliza76: There will be a chapter (or scene) about Annabeth, probably in chapter 34.**

**. .27: I'll be using some parts of your idea, but not all, and thanks!**

**angelfabeth: Thanks, and maybe next chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians****  
><strong>  
>Chapter 34<p>

"I'm sorry Perce," Hermes apologized, entering the room and seeing the teenager stare at the wall blankly. "But I have to do this. It's now or later you know."

And without another word, Hermes ran forth to grab Percy. He picked the younger figure up, heaving him across his shoulders like a rag doll before sprinting back towards the dining room like a robber.

It never occurred to the adult that the teenager never once protested.

"I've got him," Hermes called out, not even out of breath as he arrived with Percy.

"Well that sucks," Ares commented, looking at the food that was prepared.

It was Hestia was gave Ares a harsh glare and he retreated under her stern gaze.

"If you have nothing better to say then leave or be quiet," Hestia told him.

Ares took the quiet route, and stayed silent, only making furious eye contacts and glares to others. If he ever so much as tried to open his mouth, surprisingly Athena would stare at him with those intimidating grey eyes, which would scare the hell out of him.

"Why am I even here?" Percy mumbled, his voice muffled by Hermes' shirt. "I don't even belong here."

Hera looked alarmed. "Yes you do, you're family!"

"Not everything is family Hera!" Percy retorted angrily. "Don't you know, family can hurt you more that anything?!"

"You think I don't know?!" Hera screeched, standing up abruptly. "Do you know how long I've had to deal with all their problems? Sure I regret throwing Hephaestus out of the roof, but he-!" She pointed at Ares. "He is the worst! Always muttering swearwords, loving all the war and gore. I bet he can't survive a day in a war country!"

"Hey!" Ares yelled, looking extremely offended. He didn't even care if Hera was his mother or not. "I'm tired of this bullshit. Every time we have this stupid family gathering, it turns so awkward and crappy, it isn't even amusing anymore!"

"It's-" Hera started to protest.

"This is my speech and you're gonna listen to it!" Ares roared, slamming his fist down onto the table. "I don't know who the hell that punk is, thinking he can barge in here and interrupt this 'nice happy family gathering,' but I certainly don't like it. It's your choice: either he leaves or I do."

There was silence. Percy, who was put on the ground already, gritted his teeth in annoyance. He could see his cousins' eyes looking at him, pleading him not to go silently. Mentally laughing bitterly in his mind, he made his decision.

"I'll go," Percy stated curtly, turning and heading towards the doorway all so suddenly.

Hestia didn't even try to stop anyone this time. Thalia leaped out of her chair like a hunter and ran speedily towards her cousin. Nico soon followed after, slower, but still managing to catch up to them eventually.

Rain fell all of a sudden. It splattered all over them, and Nico cursed himself for not bringing an umbrella.

"Are you crazy?!" Thalia yelled throughout the wind. "Come back! I'll kick Ares' ass for you too, he can go!"

"You don't understand Thalia," Percy replied, his messy hair flying everywhere. "Do you think the Olympians would like it if Ares went?"

"Yeah!" Nico came in, speaking truthfully.

"They wouldn't," the son of Poseidon said menacingly. "They've only met me- seen me- for only what, how long? Thirty minutes at least, yeah, of course they would want me to stay!"

"You're insane Percy!" Thalia repeated her phrase from the beginning with modification. She tried a different tactic. "Where else can you go?"

"There's always the streets," Nico pointed out carelessly.

"You're not helping," Thalia growled. She turned back to her other cousin. "The point is... You know what? Screw it, just come back inside!"

The daughter of Zeus ran to Percy, and she only had good intentions.

Too bad Gabe thought he had good intentions too.

Percy felt as if he was hallucinating and Thalia changed from a teenager to a huge fat walrus dude that resembled Gabe. He couldn't help it; he yelped and let out a small scream. It wasn't being a chicken or a coward. It was being human.

"Thalia stop chasing him!" Nico yelled, running after both of his cousins. "It's not helping at all!"

"Stop!" Percy shouted, and before Thalia knew it, he slid down on one of those hedge holes in the garden and made it to the other side. "Don't run after me... I'm not worth it."

The sound of footsteps soon followed after those haunting words. Thalia was about to follow him. She went as far as having a head start and running to slide down like Percy did when she slipped. She fell face first on the muddy ground.

The son of Hades placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Thalia growled, shrugging the hand off fiercely. She stared at the ground that was only inches away from her face. "He's gone."

Nico's hand lay limply at his side and his solemn face stared straight ahead like a soldier. He didn't talk at all.

"He's gone Nico," Thalia repeated defeatedly. "He's really gone."

"Don't go insane Thalia," was the only thing that Nico said before turning around to go back to the house. "The Olympians will be pissed if we're gone."

The daughter of Zeus whirled around the face her cousin. "And that's all you think about, the Olympians being pissed off about us being gone for too long?!"

"No," Nico responded, slight calm, slight aggravated. "It's because maybe my hope is lost."

"You sound corny... You know, if we chase after him right now, we could get on our motorcycles and see where he's going!"

"And what if he went on his motorcycle?"

"... Good point."

Then there was silence. The weather got harsher and the wind whipped around furiously as rain hailed and hit them both in the face. The only thing Thalia did was put up her hood, which was what Nico had done before.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Nico asked worriedly, pulling his jacket closer to himself.

"I don't know," Thalia muttered. "I really don't know."

"Where's Perseus?" A loud voice boomed. "Where is my son?!"

Thalia seemed to know exactly who the person was. She whirled around, her electrical blue eyes flashing. "Where's your son?! Why don't you chase after him yourself from the beginning?! Maybe he would still be here instead of him being out there!"

Poseidon seemed to forget that Thalia was yelling at him, and only processed the last phrase. "He's... Gone?"

Nico seemed to take it the more sarcastic side to make up for the emptiness. "Maybe you should take some medication for those deaf ears Poseidon; they seem to be getting a bit rusty."

"And you didn't even try to chase after him?!" Poseidon roared, trying to ignore the teenager's sarcasm.

"We tried!" Thalia responded back in the same tone. She looked furious. "We really tried, I chased after him, fell on the mud and now he's gone! Why don't you chase after him since you're attempting to be a great dad?!"

"Attempting?" Poseidon asked in barely above a whisper. Thalia knew she struck a nerve but at the same time, knew he deserved it. His tone got louder. "_Attempting?! _I'm trying to be a good dad but he won't accept me!"

"Have you ever thought why he doesn't accept you? Or why he hates your guys?" Nico asked bitterly. He stared at Poseidon straight in the eye. "It's because you left him. You left him with no family but Sally. Great idea! Oh look, she got killed by Gabe, who began torturing him till now. Tell me, who wouldn't hate your guts after that?"

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Hope you had a great holiday and everything. Sorry for the slight late update, I was going to update yesterday but something occurred. Thanks for all the support!******

**7NationArmy: Nothing wrong with joking around. Thanks!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**A/N: Anything in italics is either flashbacks or thoughts**

Chapter 35

"Hey girlie, come here," a voice slurred.

Annabeth stared from what she was looking at, trying to stifle a gasp as she saw a semi-drunken man come at her. She prevented herself from looking scared; instead, trying to think what Thalia and Luke did in situations like this.

"I need money," the man slurred again, nearly stumbling.

_'If anyone comes at you Annie,' Thalia said with a huge grin on her face as she demonstrated on Luke. 'Punch the idiot like this.' And with all the strength she had, she punched him and gave him a broken nose.__She had giggled, clapping her seven year old hands in delight while running over to her 'big brother' to see if he was okay. Thalia just grinned, handing him a bandaid for his bruise while patting his head teasingly.__  
><em>  
>"Come here," the man said while gesturing rudely.<p>

Annabeth had already stood up from the dirty wall that was supposed to be her bed for the day. She walked closer- ignoring the nagging voice telling her to run away.

"That's right," a grin was on the dude's face. "Where's your purse?"

"Somewhere over the rainbow with a happy unicorn," Annabeth said, reeling back before letting her right arm collide with the guy's nose.

Blood started to stream out of the man's nose and he staggered back with a roar, leaving a blood trail on the floor. He muttered a string of curse words that left Annabeth wondering how many swearwords in the world there actually were.

"Stupid, hey! You-" the dude tried to stand back up again but Annabeth kicked him in the stomach, wincing as he 'oofed' in surprise. His eyes narrowed and tiny droplets of blood fell from his mouth. "No more fooling around now- g-gi-gimme... that... purse...!"

"Try finding a job," Annabeth retorted, hissing as the guy clawed at her arm.

"Getting sassy eh? I need money!"

She tried to hit the crazed man again, but this time, he expected it and dodged as if he was a boxer. He smiled toothily, showing all his yellow teeth before reaching for her bag in a hurry.

"Get the hell away from me," Annabeth snarled, pushing her attacker the the ground. She gripped her bag tightly. "And don't you ever touch me again."

And without another word, she left, running for her life as she did without looking back once.

**With Percy:**

He had taken the motorcycle. That was the first thing he did after slipping under the hedge as a desperate escape. He was tired, and the fact that he was driving his vehicle wasn't helping.

"Whoa..." the sound of a little kid could be heard and her eyes widened as she stared at Percy when he drove past. "Mommy look at that, he isn't wearing a helmet!"

The mother shook her head disapprovingly, pulling her child away from Percy, who had stopped at a light, only to stare at them. He could feel pairs of eyes at him, and he looked away uncomfortably, staring at a cafe instead.

A large honk snapped him out of his daydream. He looked behind him and saw that at least fifteen cars were 'staring' back at him in anger. Other beeps and honks followed after the first one and he winced slightly.

"Hurry up kid!" an impatient driver shouted, honking three times in frustration.

"Sorry!" Percy yelled back, his unfocused eyes becoming clearer as he began driving again, shaking his head in the process.

Blurred scenery was all he saw as he drove around the streets of New York. He didn't know where he was driving, neither what he was actually thinking. Despair filled him up like some potatoes in a sack. He should've stayed. That was the only question running through his head, along with the words of '_could've_ he stayed, even then?' He felt like Hestia, giving up her throne for Dionysus.  
><em><br>__'Nobody likes you punk,' Gabe sneered, kicking Percy in the gut when he was on the ground. A nasty smile made a way to his pudgy face. 'They want you gone. You ever heard of hell punk? That's where you're going to end up for sure."__The only thing that came out from Percy's mouth was something unintelligent to say. 'Look who's talking,' he muttered, coughing out blood.__Gabe kicked Percy again, growling. 'You'll regret saying that punk. I'll make sure you'll remember me even in hell.'__Yells could be heard around the cluttered apartment._

In reality, he blinked once. Twice. Then stared around as if reality was a dream and flashbacks were reality. His stomach ached, and he instantly clutched it with one hand, the other one remaining on the handlebars.

"Mom, hear me sing!" a little kid stated cheerfully, clapping his hands together. "Heads, shoulders, knees and toes knees and toes...!"

His stomach lurched as if he was going to puke. Percy blinked again. Once. Twice.

"Hurry up you punk!" a driver shouted angrily.

Percy looked behind him and saw that the car was about to crash into him if he hadn't sped up at the last second. He sighed, watching his breath form into vapor. _Punk. Punk, punk, punk, punk, _he chanted in his head.

_'I'm sorry Percy, but it-it's for the best,' Sally Jackson said before sighing. She ruffled her son's hair fondly as she sat back down in the sand. 'Now let's enjoy this moment when it's just the two of us.' She shared a grin with her son as if they shared a secret.__  
><em>  
>He started telling himself to stop remembering. New start, was the only thing he would think of as buildings blurred past him as if they were moving- not him. <em>Nobody would care anymore, nobody at all...<em>A flash of blonde hair caught his eye and he frowned. The girl turned to look at him, but when she did, her eyes widened and she stopped running, her intent grey eyes staring at him in disbelief.

"Percy?" she managed to utter as she breathed in and out from running so hard.

Somehow, he couldn't manage to get the words out. They were stuck in his throat as he watched her stand still as if time had frozen. The sound of the motorcycle could still be heard. He was still driving forwards.

He braked, all so suddenly, as he saw that he was about to crash. It was like time started going on again in slow-motion. The fact that he stopped with a loud screech made him fall backwards in shock.

"... A-Annabeth?" Percy asked as if she were a hallucination. He reached out his hand.

Annabeth grabbed the hand firmly, smiling through her veiled face covering of tousled blonde hair. "Glad to see that you're still alive."

"Oh I'm alive," Percy finally replied, finding his voice. He wanted to add the other part. I'm just contemplating suicide. "I thought you were at your dad's."

A heavy frown replaced the friendly smile on her face. She sighed. "He kicked me out, so I... Ran away."

"Why did you run away?" came the immediate response. "What exactly happened?"

"A cop brought me home. I-I thought that my dad would let me stay in his house, but I... I guess I was wrong."

He knew that it was hard for her to admit. As far as he had known her, she had almost never admitted that she was wrong.

"Come back here!" an enraged voice suddenly shouted, making the two teenagers jump in surprise.

The drunken man stumbled over to them in frenzy, shouting and muttering curse words. He grinned maniacally as he saw Annabeth and made his way towards them.

Her eyes immediately widened. "Run!" she hissed lowly, grabbing his arm hastily.

"Why? My motorcycle is right there-" Percy protested, feeling frustrated, as he pulled away from her strong grip.

"Just listen to me for once, that guy is dangerous!" Annabeth shouted in a panic. "But fine, if you don't want to follow me," she made a sarcastic waving gesture before starting her run again.

"Don't you dare r-run again!" the man yelled, slurring the r slightly. "I'm gonna get your purse, just you see!"

Percy's mind started to work things out, and he finally started to understand Annabeth's panicked tone. He saw the guy changing direction, right towards him.

"Stupid, stupid girl..."

"I'm a girl?!" Percy spoke loudly, looking extremely offended.

The man took out a bottle of alcohol and started gulping it down noisily. "Stupid girl and her problem with me..."

_Breakup _was the first thing that came to Percy's head. He noted the fact that the man would probably finish the entire bottle... Which gave him at least ten seconds to get on his motorcycle to drive away.

"Wait!" a cry sounded out.

Percy was already in the seat, revving up the engine in a hurry.

"I remember you! You're the kid... The kid that supplied the poker money for us! Remember...? What the hell are you doing out here?! Damn, Gabe'll be pissed if he sees you..."

_'Stupid idiot, who the hell does he think he is? Thinking he can barge in here like this...? It's your house Gabe, what's he still doing here?!'_

_A snort came from the fat man. 'Like hell I know, I keep him around for kicks, y'know? Besides, he makes a good slave. Too bad Sally's dead- she would have made better food than the shit he whips up.'__  
><em>  
>He would've done way more than show the man his middle finger if it wasn't for him calling Gabe's phone number, which would lead to the police station, which would lead to calling his cousins' place...<p>

And with one last rev of the engine, he sped off, ignoring the cries of the drunken dude and the sound of a crashing bottle.

**A/N: Extremely sorry for the late update but I was really busy- and I had writers block. Next chapter will be mainly based on Percy and Annabeth again and then later comes the court case. Thanks for all the support, and the 300 reviews!**

**Leo Valdes Son of Hephaestus: Thanks for being one of the many people who got me 300 reviews! And no, I don't think I've ever tried slamming a revolving door.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians****  
><strong>  
>Chapter 36<p>

"Annabeth, wait up!" Percy called out, chasing after her quickly.

In all, he had no idea how a motorcycle couldn't catch up to a person, but it wasn't the time to think. She turned around, her mouth forming into a small o as she saw him drive towards her.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth yelled, struggling as he tried to reach for her in one hand.

"Get on, or you can go by yourself," Percy responded in aggravation. He looked behind them, frowning. "Hurry up!"

She might've well screamed in frustration. With one hop (without any help,) she jumped on the motorcycle. Looking behind, she paled.

"He has a car!" Annabeth shouted.

"... Right. And we all know cars beat motorcycles in speed," Percy said, snorting. Nevertheless, he sped up; mainly due to the small punch Annabeth gave him.

"Do you even know where we're going?!" Annabeth shouted in question.

"Great question Annabeth- I have no idea," Percy admitted. "Do you have any money?"

"Who asks that questions when we're being chased?!" Annabeth scolded, ignoring his laughter and comment of 'Chase gets chased.' "That's the worst pun I've heard so far."

The sound of an engine roaring could be heard. Annabeth's eyes widened as she glanced behind. Percy couldn't help but do the same. The instant he did, he paled even more than his companion.

"Why would you mistake a huge truck for a car?" Percy groaned, feeling the urge to bang his head on the handlebars.

"He switched okay?! A few minutes ago, he had a car!" Annabeth countered. "Why did I have to get on the motorcycle anyways?"

He chose not to comment, trying to go faster. In a way, he was glad Annabeth had gotten on the motorcycle, even though it meant handling her constant comments.

They swerved over around an alleyway of boxes on the sides. Annabeth groaned loudly.

"What?" Percy defended, hearing her annoyance. "Only pedestrians or motorcyclists can fit through this road..."

"And also, big scary trucks that can bulldoze those boxes no problem," Annabeth retorted sarcastically.

It was true. The truck honked three times, the sound of boxes tumbling down, and yells being heard.

A box of watermelons started to fall. Annabeth noticed it first, looking up to the sky, before realizing that the sky wasn't green with tiny white dots sprinkled all over it. Percy only observed the fact a few seconds later, but it was already too late.

"Get off- get off!" Percy shouted, abandoning his precious motorcycle after he was sure his passenger was off.

A few seconds later, a loud crunch could be heard. The black-haired teenager stared with wide eyes as his motorcycle got damaged in ways even Hephaestus couldn't fix. It was virtually broken apart in ways that a human body wouldn't look too good on.

"We have to go," Annabeth hissed lowly, tugging on Percy's arm like a little child. Seeing his crestfallen look, she stopped for a second. She wasn't as heartless as her friend who would've said 'sucks for you cuz. Let's go!' "Percy, you can get another one later... Or maybe not... But we have to go!"

He snapped back to reality. "... Right..."

"He's getting out!" a voice screeched.

They turned around, alert in their eyes. A middle-aged person stared at the truck driver in anger.

"You ruined my fruit you prick!" the person screeched again, bending down to grab something before throwing the watermelon at the driver's face.

"Now," Annabeth said quietly, sending out the signal for them to run.

With one last look towards his ruined vehicle, Percy ran together with Annabeth. Somehow they managed to run hand in hand as if they were in a clichéd movie.

"... Your hand's sweaty," Percy commented, glancing at their intertwined hands.

"Why did you decide to hold hands then?! It'll just slow us down," Annabeth countered, wiping her hand on her jeans. She made a face before speeding up.

"Can you slow down?" Percy asked, panting for breath as he stopped. "I have a cramp."

"And I don't?" Annabeth replied sarcastically, stopping all the same. "Five second rest. Just because the person got a watermelon headshot doesn't mean he'll be gone forever."

"O-One... two... thr.. three... four... five.. six..." Percy counted, stopping at every word.

"One second too many."

Percy stared at her in disbelief, his breathing getting steadier. "Why don't we just hide?"

"Doesn't sound too shabby... But considering the fact that I already found you..." a voice whispered menacingly.

"Hey! Come back here you prick!" the bystander shouted, throwing another watermelon at his head.

He didn't have time to dodge before a huge watermelon hit him in the back of his head again.

Using the time where the two people were arguing, they ran away again, rounding a corner in the process. Percy's breathing increased as if he had an asthma attack.

"Go," Percy said, trying to catch his breath. "I'll just slow you down."

She was quick to decide. "No. You'll obviously slow me down but..." Annabeth's grey eyes looked down at the floor. "You're the only thing I have left."

"That's not true," Percy said gently, but at the same time, it was rather awkward. "You have your friends uh... Let's see..."

Annabeth laughed at his awkward antics. She held out her bag that she had with her the entire time, and pulled out her purse. Percy stared at it like it was their ticket to heaven. Before he could begin to talk again, she laughed again.

"Let's go somewhere where he can't find us," Annabeth suggested, placing her purse back in her bag. "Then we can go eat at... Wherever..."

They stepped out of the alleyway and back into the streets bustling with people.

"Rachel!" Percy suddenly called out.

Annabeth gave him a strange look. "What?"

"She's one of your friends isn't she? The one who... Almost seems like she's telling the future."

"Yeah. She even set up this booth once. Well it was only a few days ago but that's not important. She earned money to give to this 'save the Giant Pandas' charity fund. It worked for a while, but when she predicted this math test wrong... She went out of business after that."

Percy wasn't really listening. He looked thoughtful. "Do you think we'll live in the streets forever?"

"Unless you have the skills of a robber," Annabeth responded which was basically her way of saying 'I don't know.'

"Never took you for the robber or street kid type Annabeth," a new voice joined in.

Said person turned around. Percy stepped closer to her as some sort of protection, ignoring the small 'I don't need help' comment. His facial expression changed from laughter to disbelief.

A 'statue' was staring at them with 'it's' emerald sparkling green eyes. It's facial features twitched. Percy pointed at it.

"D-Did it just talk?" Percy stammered.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, shoving his hand down. "It's rude to point to friends." Not even waiting for a reply, she continued. "That's Rachel."

The 'statue' nodded. "Thanks Annabeth. But if you would mind making way for people..." She pointed towards a hat filled with coins. "I'm trying to save the Giant Pandas."

"So that's why you have black and white paint all over you..." Percy blurted out.

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "Yup. And you're..."

"He's Percy-" Annabeth started, but got cut off by getting tapped on the arm several times.

"Gotta go," Percy continued.

"Percy Gotta Go, right. Nice name," Rachel complimented. She saw a man pushing his way towards them. "And I'm guessing that dude's after you?"

Annabeth nodded hesitantly, wondering what her friend would do this time. Instead of yelling 'bloody murder' or something crazier than that, she handed them big Giant Panda masks made out of cardboard.

"Put them on," Rachel instructed. She forgot all about being a statue for a second.

"The catch?" Annabeth questioned curiously.

"You have to stay with me until I raise enough money," Rachel said with a smile. "Aww, you guys look cute with Giant Panda masks on."

"At least it covers up some of my scars," Percy muttered lowly.

"How much money?"

"I need five hundred, but so far I only have four hundred and something..."

"Where are they?!" a voice screamed out.

The trio didn't move, pretending they were 'Giant Pandas.' A couple of people tossed in some coins. The man barged his way through, seeing what all the 'animal' stuff was about. Once he saw the money filled hat, his eyes got wide with greed.

"Thank you very much for your donation sir!" two bright voices chorused together. One of the two identical brothers held up his empty looking wallet.

"Give that back!" the man roared, lunging wildly.

A spear hit his head with perfect aim. A buff looking teenage girl stepped out from the crowd, jeering at him. Clarisse kicked him in the stomach just to make sure.

"Oops, better get out before you get hit again," one of the brothers spoke with a grin.

The man was about to protest until he felt the spear whack his backside. He howled, running away quickly. The two brothers cheered, clapping as if to say 'it's all a show, pay up.' Rachel looked at them, a small smile on her face. They groaned, looking inside the wallet and coming up with a five dollar bill.

"Another great donation by our stage performers!" Travis Stoll yelled out, dropping the money in the hat with a small frown. Under his breath he added, "stupid bet."

The small audience clapped, more than a few stepping forwards to donate. The two runaways stared at the scene with slight wide eyes.

"Okay, show's over, any last donations?" Rachel shouted, clapping her hands in delight as a ten dollar bill floated toward her. "Thank you! You won't get trampled over by any Giant Pandas sir!"

People started to leave, getting disinterested as the crew cleared up. Percy and Annabeth took their masks off, breathing heavily for fresh air.

"Thanks Rachel," Annabeth said gratefully.

"No problem," she replied, shrugging it off. "Now we got more than five hundred anyways, you're free to go. Nice to meet you Percy Gotta Go."

"That isn't my name," Percy told her, scowling as Annabeth laughed lightly. "It's Percy Jackson."

The 'oracle' cracked a smile. "Great. Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

They shared a grin, before Percy turned around.

"C'mon Annabeth, let's go find somewhere to eat. I'm starving," Percy urged, but in truth, it was the fact that he felt a little sick.

"Sure. Thanks again Rachel!"

"Yeah, sure." Rachel replied as if it were no big deal that a man was chasing after them. She watched them go, a forlorn look in her eye. "Hey wait a second!"

They were just about to enter a fast food place, but they still turned, Percy looking sickly pale with blood dripping off his forehead. Annabeth gestured for him to stay, while she jogged over to her friend.

"Twenty dollars for you and Percy Gotta Go," Rachel offered, holding the twenty dollar bill in her hand.

Annabeth bit her lip, looking over to Percy who was waiting impatiently. _Survival of the fittest, _she thought before grasping the bill in her hand. "Thank you so much Rachel. It-It's really appreciated."

"You gave me some business so it's the only thing I can offer," the 'oracle' replied. "You better go back to Percy. See you around Annabeth!"

And with that being said, she left, all the equipment already gone. She lingered for a while, her hand still holding the note, before she ran back to her street companion, a wide grin on her face.

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! Well, I added in some of the characters but they won't appear much. The court case is going go happen a few chapters later, which means that the story is going to end soon. Thanks for all the support!**

**Sheened: I don't think so, but I appreciate any review amount!**

**karaliza76: Thanks! And no, I've never tried making a sandman, why did you need the chocolate bar though?**

**Guest: She ran first, and thanks!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**A/N: Italics are either thoughts or flashbacks. Flashback in this chapter with abuse, so don't read if you don't want to.**

Chapter 37

"Shhhhh," Annabeth soothed like she was talking to a small child. "He can't hurt you now. I think he's in holding now. Then after the court case, he's going to go to jail."

Percy's eyes looked like they were glazed and he was shaking all over. He was gripping Annabeth's hand tightly, not letting go. Too afraid to.

_"Damn neighbors," Gabe sneered, plopping down on the worn out couch tiredly. "Poking their head where they don't belong. Nosy bastards."_

_Percy was curled up in the corner, too afraid to speak out in fear of more abuse._

_"A LETTER!" Gabe roared in sudden anger. "All because of you punk! Go on, see if your tiny brain can comprehend this shit."_

_When he got no reply, he grabbed Percy by the neck, nearly strangling him.__"Oh that's right, you can't even read!"_

_The sentence was followed with laughing. Percy whimpered as the choke hold increased it's strength. He made a strangling noise at the back of his throat as he was finally released six feet off the ground. Gasping for air, he tried to crawl away (even though he was nine at the time) but Gabe stuck a foot out, kicking him in the face._

_"Well let me do you a great favor punk," Gabe stated 'sincerely.' A nasty smile formed on his ugly features as he placed the letter in front of his face. "Dear Mr. Ugliano. We request for you to send your stepson to the hospital immediately. My husband and I have already sent and ambulance your way for medical help. Sincerely, your neighbor."_

_Gabe roared again, this time nearly ripping his two tiny hairs out of his head. He kicked his stepson in anger._

_The big dirty toe hit him in the eye as he yelped, clutching it as tears spilled out, due to the stench and fear. He gasped out in pain again as his stepfather's huge foot collided with his fragile ribcage._

_He took a shuddering breath, closing his eyes as if dying in his early age._

_"Now look here brat," he said furiously. "I'm gonna lock you up in one of my beer coolers. One of them looks like it could fit you inside. And when they come, you better not make a single sound you hear me?"_

_Percy nodded silently from the floor, small tears coming out from his eyelids._

_"Sissy," Gabe jeered before picking him up reluctantly. He waddled over to one of his huge beer coolers and threw Percy in it, shutting the lid with a huge bang. "Not a single sound."_

His sea green eyes started to open, clearly unfocused. He awoke to the concerned face of his street companion. In other words, Annabeth was staring at him worriedly, her grey eyes pained.

A small smile lit up her face once she saw that he had woken up.

"I got us some food," Annabeth told him brightly, showing him two burgers and some fries.

"Thanks," Percy muttered, taking one of the burgers eagerly and biting into it hungrily.

Annabeth did the same; her back slouched against the wall. She looked the same as always with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"This is the second time," Annabeth murmured. Seeing her companion's confused face, she continued. "The second time I've run away from home."

He laughed bitterly, taking another bite and chewing slowly. "At least you could run away these times."

"Why didn't you?" She asked curiously, staring at him.

"I couldn't. I wanted to, but he was too... His eyes were sharp. Even if I tried, he would always catch me, and then abuse me again."

A moment of silence settled in awkwardly.

"How are we going to live like this?" Percy asked.

"We don't live," Annabeth replied roughly. "We survive."

"Of course we do," he nodded distractedly. "I'm tired."

"Aren't we all?"

"And sarcasm prevails."

Within seconds, Annabeth could hear him snoring. A small smile covered her face, and even through all the grime and dirt on her face, her eyes were still shining, although rather dim.

"We'll survive Seaweed Brain," Annabeth whispered before her eyes closed.

**With Thalia and Nico:**

"How can you be so heartless?!" Thalia screamed at her dad. "He's going to die on the streets!"

"I wonder at your faith Gracia," Dionysus spoke dryly.

"You try surviving on the streets," Thalia told the businessman coldly. "You try living the lowlife, instead of the rich and luxury."

"And what do you know about the 'lowlife' Gracia?" Dionysus quoted, looking as interested as any dude with a new video game.

"Because I lived on the streets for a while okay?!" Thalia shouted angrily. Her voice lowered but the coldness didn't change. "I ran away from 'home' after my mom became a raging alcoholic. Just. Like. You."

His eyes narrowed. "Let me tell you something Gracia, out of all the 'Olympians' I was the only one who started out like you, the son of the most successful businessman on earth. And yes, I can be a raging alcoholic because it's part of my 'domain.' I sincerely thank your mother for buying all of my drinking products-"

"Shut the hell up," Thalia snarled, clenching her fists in furious anger. She tried controlling it.

"That's quite enough Thalia," Zeus snapped, bringing the argument to an end.

By the looks of her electrifying blue eyes, it was obvious that she wasn't going to back down. "You can't order me around like some sort of lap dog. I'm sixteen now; where the hell have you been in the past long years of my life?!"

"Thalia-" Zeus attempted to say something, but failed.

"I've been with my mother for twelve years-"

"And that's a bad thing?"

Thalia's eyes were murderous. "Do you want to know the reason why she became an alcoholic?" Not waiting for a reply, she continued in a harsh whisper. "You."

The other people were staring at them like a tennis match. Back and forth. So far, Thalia was taking the leading side of winning. She didn't take pleasure in it however. There was too much rage filled inside her to be bothered.

"If you don't care to even search for him," a new voice entered. "Then we will. By ourselves."

_How intimidating di Angelo, _Ares thought. _No one cares if you go by yourself. Little punks._ He smirked sadistically, cracking his knuckles, but kept silent easily. The black eye that had already formed wasn't pleasant.

"Let's go Thalia," Nico said, tugging at his older cousin's arm.

Thalia glared at her dad, before following her cousin. She was stopped by someone grabbing her hand.

"Talk is easy," Zeus stated. "But who said you were allowed to go? I refuse for you to become one of the 'lowlife' people you speak of. You live the rich and luxury now, why be a homeless person?"

"Who said I was going to become homeless?" Thalia snarled. "If living the rich and luxury means being like you, I'm never going to live this way again."

His face was full of shock, and several gasps could be heard. The two of them backed up slowly as Zeus advanced towards them, his son Ares on the side.

And then they ran for their lives.

**A/N: Extremely sorry for the late update, and shortness! Hopefully it wasn't too OOC or boring. Thanks for all the support!**

**(Also, I have a poll on my profile asking which chaptered story I should put on hiatus since I have lots of things going on and I can't handle everything at once anymore... Even though it is Spring Break. I will be updating every story once more, ('The Return of Perseus Jackson' and 'Unknown' have already been updated) before I will see the results and put something on hiatus.)**

**karaliza76: Thanks for the advice!**

**SonOfErebus: Is that a bad or good thing?**

**teizawesome101 (Guest): It'll come later.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**A/N: Italics are either flashbacks or thoughts.**

Chapter 38  
><em><br>__"Your hair is too long, cut it off now Thalia," Ms. Grace demanded, looking rather crazy as she stared at her daughter's long flowing hair._

_She was nine at the time, looked up at her mother in a disgusted way, and simply sneered. "I'm not going to a stupid hairdresser." She replied stubbornly, crossing her arms._

_"A hairdresser's too expensive," Ms. Grace agreed, nodding her head in agreement._

_Thalia beamed, showing her pearly white teeth. She didn't even notice all the strange habits her mother had been showing lately, ignoring them as 'adult stuff.'_

_"That's why I'm giving you one!" Ms. Grace continued, grabbing a pair of scissors she had beside her._

_The beaming smile disappeared, followed by a shriek of pain as her mother grabbed her shoulders tightly. With a few snips of the scissors, the long flowing, luscious black hair was all gone, replaced by short choppy hair sticking up in random directions._

_Ms. Grace continued, a crazed smile on her face as the scissors went snip, snip, snip... _

_All the while Thalia was shrieking, tiny droplets of blood dripping off her shoulders where her mother's fingernails clawed too hard._

_"Stop it!" Thalia screamed, trying to run away. "You're hurting me!"_

_"You look much better now Thalia, it's all done now;" Ms. Grace spoke, smiling at the job she had done._

_She steered her daughter to the mirror, showing the short hair that was sticking up in many directions._

She snapped back to reality, instantly touching her spiky hair on instinct.

"Come on Thalia!" Nico yelled impatiently.

"Survival of the fittest can only go this far," Thalia grumbled, jumping into a bush of spiky leaves. "We should've called the gardener a few months ago. The stupid bush grew."

"That, or you grew," Nico pointed out, ignoring the fierce glare sent his way. "Either way, we need to get out of here."

"And what do you think we've been doing the last few minutes di Angelo?" Thalia growled. "Playing one of your stupid Myth-o-Magic games?"

The son of Hades looked slightly hurt, mumbling a short reply that sounded like a bunch of syllables bunched together. His hand immediately went to his pocket, where he kept his sister's Hades figurine. It was cold, but the mere thought comforted him slightly.

_"Here you go Nikki, catch!" Percy yelled with a smile on his face as he crossed the road with Bianca. "It's your favorite figurine number one!"_

_Nico grinned, catching the Hades figurine his sister had brought him. They were halfway of crossing the road when a huge jumbo truck with the letters spelling out TALOS came across, not pausing to stop at the red light. His eyes widened, yelling out to the duo crossing the street._

_She never made it across, back to her brother who was watching her get roadkilled with wide, watering eyes._

Thalia didn't even notice her cousin's short depression moment. She grabbed him quickly, dragging him in the bush with her, before throwing him out the other end. She followed behind swiftly.

"It's right there," Thalia pointed out, only pausing her sprint to let her cousin catch up slightly. She felt slightly sympathetic towards him but shrugged off the thought. "Hurry up!"

"I know it's true but you just had to say that last comment didn't you?" Nico replied, a flash of annoyance on his face. "Now we're running away from our home."

"I don't regret anything," Thalia retorted, ducking under another bush to escape.

"Thalia Grace! Mark my words, if you leave, your house, your police protection, everything I gave to you will be gone!" Zeus thundered, storming over to the motorcycles.

Ares followed close behind, a scowl evident on his face. He looked as if he wanted to beat them up.

"Thalia, let's go!" Nico shouted, impatient.

"Important..." Thalia muttered under her breath. She tiptoed quietly, making sure that the prickles didn't touch her. "What about being there for me?!"

"Yeah that's right, run away like the punks you are! Sissies."

"Ares," Zeus warned, watching them go rather sadly. His tone was stiff. "Let them go."

"But... But they left their motorcycles, we can go after them!" Ares roared in outrage.

Zeus sighed, turning back to go to his daughter's shared house. "Leave it," he demanded in a clipped tone.

**With Percy and Annabeth:**

"I'm hungry," Percy complained clutching his stomach in pain.

"Well you just ate," Annabeth snapped, although it seemed the effect of not having any food was starting to take place on her as well. "Screw it. I'm hungry too..."

"You just ate..." Percy retorted. "We look pathetic."

She didn't even have to look in the mirror to know that they actually did look bad. A sigh escaped her lips, and she slouched on the wall even further as if she didn't want to be noticed.

"What about school?" Percy suddenly asked.

"I don't care if you're not going, but despite everything's that happened, I'm still going," Annabeth replied with a small raise of her eyebrows.

"A simple 'I'm going' would be nice," he muttered.

Annabeth chose not to respond, instead choosing to stand up and stretch. It was nighttime.

"This is boring, I'm going for a walk," Annabeth stated bluntly, stretching her arms. She heard cracking noises and winced slightly.

"Its night," Percy remarked, looking at her face.

"Your point being...?" Annabeth retorted, daring him to say anything else.

He did. "You could get robbed or murdered or..."

Her gaze softened. "Fine then. You'll come with me."

Well isn't that pleasant, he thought with a scowl on his face. Yet he still stood up, ignoring the evident victory grin on her face. He hated when people smirked at him. It gave him the feeling of the other person being arrogant or stuck up. Plus it was a good way to say 'I won you lost loser.'

"Don't do that," Percy muttered, kicking some small stones along the way.

"Do what?" Annabeth asked, her eyebrows raising up in confusion.

"Smirk like that," he replied, facing her. "It's annoying and makes me feel like you think that you're better than everyone."

"Oh."

It was the exact same thing her dad had told her on the day of her 'kindergarten graduation.'

_Annabeth was smirking when her tiny hands shook the teacher's hand. She was proud of herself when she smiled toothily at the camera and walked down the fake stage to greet her dad._

_"I got a certificate daddy, see?!" Annabeth spoke excitedly, a smirk still on her face, though it was more of an innocent proud smile._

_"Yes, yes, I see it," Frederic spoke rather grumpily. "Is it over now? I have a... Meeting with one of my friends."_

_"You mean your girlfriend?" Annabeth asked, her eyes looking downcast at the floor. "When is your meeting?"_

_"It was meant to be a few minutes ago," Frederic snapped at his daughter. "But I came to your kindergarten graduation."_

_"Oh."_

_The teacher, whose eyes were wandering to the arguing father and daughter, quickly went to someone else's reunion. She had never seen such carelessness between a parent and daughter._

_"Stop smirking like that," Frederic finally spoke, sensing a small victory smirk from his daughter. "It makes you feel more annoying than you already are, which is something."_

_Annabeth stared at her father, her eyes watering as she held her graduating certificate in her hands. She gripped it so tightly, it made a rip, right where the name Chase was written in smooth cursive handwriting._

_"Aw Annabeth, look what you did," the teacher told her kindly, staring at the ripped certificate. "Now we'll have to make you another one. Would you like that?"_

_She nodded meekly, but her father stopped her, glaring down at his daughter rather harshly._

_"It's fine," Frederic told the teacher curtly, steering his daughter away from the crowd of parents. "After all, only the last name is ripped, which is fine since she shames it after all. She's basically a bastard kid since her mother is Athena, who isn't-"_

_"Mr. Chase!" the teacher scolded, her hands coming up to cover up her mouth._

_They were already gone.__  
><em>  
>"I think we missed the court case," Percy told her, making her sight go back to normal.<p>

She nearly swore, before remembering something. "There's still the one in around two weeks."

"I'm looking forward to it," Percy spoke dryly. "I'm sure it'll be great fun to wait two weeks for perhaps Gabe to get a lawyer and us to survive on the streets, and my cousins doing whatever."

"Yeah," Annabeth echoed, her eyes glazed over due to reminiscing. "Great fun."

**A/N: Sorry for the late update again, but 'Don't Mess with the Cabins' is on hiatus so I'll hopefully be able to update faster. I also apologize for all the OOCness in this chapter. I'll be doing a time skip next chapter, forwarding to two weeks, to the court case. Then the end will be in a few chapters after that. Thanks for all the support!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**A/N: I know almost nothing about court cases, so some information will probably not be true- but this is Fanfiction so bear with me. In other words, this chapter is completely fictional from actual court cases.**

Chapter 39

It was to be said, when both men, well, a vile creature and a teenager with a life experience of fourteen years, stared at each other from across the court, a 'war' between two people broke out. The pudgy creature gave a roaring, booming yell that soon became hoarse as he pounded his fist on the wooden patterned railing in front of him.

At about the same time, the teenager with a life experience of being physically and mentally abused drew back, clutching onto the person behind him. His fists were clenched tightly, his gritty fingernails digging into his skin- causing even more blood to come out.

"Hey," a female voice called out, even though she had been with him the entire time- before they entered and the time before that. Technically the 'hey' was unnecessary. Still. "Stop hurting yourself."

The response was digging them even further as if offering it to 'the dude who could sniff money like a bloodhound.' The girl with the cascading blonde curls nudged him, almost hissing in his ear as she spoke another warning.

"I WARNED YOU JACKSON!" Gabe roared, finally bellowing something clearly.

The judge banged his small mallet as if a little toddler in a temper tantrum. It did little effect as Gabe continued his fatuous empty threats towards his stepson who did little to prevent it- instead taking them and nearly tripping over the feet of his female companion.

She understood. Carefully, she unclenched his hand, taking out a band aid from her jean pocket and placing it in his hand. They stared; the sea green looked grateful and extremely worried while the stormy grey ones were confident yet concerned.

"ORDER!" The judge finally managed to howl out. Somehow, he managed to have a little accent in there, sounding like a pirate ambushing the ship. "Thank you."

The man with the wig continued his short intro, handing it over to the lawyers. Usually, she would be focusing on every single word they spoke, but her mind wasn't exactly keen on listening to the people drone on and on.

Concentrating, she scanned the scenery around her, watching Gabe and the people she knew carefully. Currently the abuser was sitting on the stand, his shoulders slightly hunched and his facial expression furious with the slightest hint of unease. _Good for him.__  
><em>  
>Two teenagers who slightly resembled Percy and his hair shuffled awkwardly as they stared ahead- trying to make eye contact with their cousin. Their eyes showed confidence as if they had no doubt that the green eyed teenager would win the case.<p>

"- punk deserved what he got Mr. Judge," Gabe spoke through gritted teeth- attempting to act respectful.

A snort could be heard in the silent courtroom. Gabe glared at the direction of the sound, his two eyes narrowed as he snarled. The judge cleared his throat, calling for the people's attention. His eyebrows were raised at the 'Mr. Judge' part.

"Right," Hermes, the lawyer for Percy spoke, sounding doubtful. "So..."

The talking continued and Annabeth stopped listening, gripping Percy's hand tightly as support.

"I didn't know you had a lawyer," she whispered in his ear.

He jumped slightly, calming down when he figured out it was only his companion. "I... I didn't know either actually... I'm guessing it has something to do with Poseidon."

"You still haven't accepted the fact that Poseidon is your father have you?"

He shook his head sorrowfully, looking down at the floor. "If he was there from the start..."

"My mom wasn't there from the-"

"And now, my client will prove you, the evidence which will prove to you that Mr. Ugliano is guilty of child abuse," Hermes concluded, gesturing towards Percy.

Murmurs in the small crowd increased the tension. She could feel her hand being squeezed to an extent of pain.

"You have to do this Percy," she encouraged, though understood his fear. "After this, Gabe could go to jail. Do it for yourself."

It was the opposite of what Gabe had told him in the past year, but he figured that things were changing. He gulped, taking a short glance at his companion beside him before standing up hesitantly.

Hermes gave a small encouraging smile, before dropping it after he looked at the abuser.

"Why, you little shi-" Gabe spoke out, watching with a cold heart.

The judge banged his gavel, getting frustrated at the outbursts at random intervals. Surprisingly, no words had to be spoken to quiet the tubby man, who simply sneered in response, cracking his knuckles.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him, wondering how he could just act so uncaring about it. He had absolutely no tactic at all to defend his case, instead choosing to take the stupid way and basically indirectly admitting that he had abused his stepson without any remorse.

"JACKSON-"

"SILENCE!"

She refused to watch the nauseous sight, instead choosing to watch her shoes. The laces were almost symmetric, nearly identical, but the thin rope sagged and drooped once she moved slightly. She breathed in deeply and exhaled, averting her eyes to anywhere but her companion.

"Alright Percy, that's... enough," Hermes spoke, trailing off at the end.

Curiosity would be her downfall, and she knew it. Her eyes scanned over every detail and as much as she wanted to turn away, she didn't. She was one of the few whose eyes remained, shellshocked as she watched the bruises- both old and new- on the pale skin.

The sound of squeaking on the sparkly clean floor could be heard throughout the large room. It was his sneakers which caused the sound as he hastily hurried back to his seat.

The judge cleared his throat awkwardly, an excellent pokerface expression as he stared at Gabe. He stared at the spot next to the criminal. Empty.

"Do you have any lawyers at all?"

"No."

"We have all the evidence you need, if this man is not sentenced-"

Percy stared at his father, surprised he was even there. _Sure, pretend you care..._ He continued looking at the floor, his pokerface on neutral- the facade an excellent mask to cover up his unhappiness and fear. The element of emotion still remained, even when he was at least more than ten meters away from his real boogeyman.

Threats danced around his head as reality finally sank in. To him, it had felt like he was daydreaming- and when he stared in those heartless brown eyes of his stepfather, the inner self consciousness awakened.

_"Trying to snitch on me boy?" Gabe asked, his pupils looking dilated._

_In response, the twelve year old whimpered, cowering back in fear. His fists were clutching onto the worn out sofa which had sagged when the man had sat on it._

_"I asked you a question," he jeered, his booze breath emitting from his opened mouth._

_Still- no reply came except for the violent shivering as Gabe swung a lazy punch. He staggered backwards, falling on his backside with a small thump. Being too skinny didn't have any perks- which was part of the reason he winced when he heard a crack._

_"If you ever snitch again or get home late boy," Gabe slurred, nodding his head as if reassuring himself. "I'll make sure it backfires... I'll make sure you get your ass kicked before you even go to jail... Now that... That is a promise I will keep..."_

_The sound of maniacal laughter before he began to attempt to sit up. He blacked out when he found a foul smelling foot to his nose._

_Don't... Don't get home late..._

He was okay. Blinking, he saw that nothing seemed to have changed. Gabe was still intent on killing him, and the judge still seemed to have an excellent pokerface on.

_"Y-You- Damn you boy," Gabe yelled angrily. "Screw you- you bastard, no good piece of shit! I hate you, you know that? And when I go to court, I'm going to kill you, you hear me? I'm. Going. To. Kill. You!"__  
><em>  
>The recording of Gabe's voice was distorted. Poseidon fast forwarded it, and the angry voice was heard once again.<p>

_"You had to get me arrested didn't you boy?" Gabe hissed. "Let me tell you something Jackson, when I get out of these damn cuffs, I'm going to kill you. Slowly. Painfully. Harsher than any other beating I've ever given you."_

The businessman was about to press the button again when someone stopped him.

"Enough Poseidon," the judge spoke. His eyes met with the criminal's before banging his gavel. "I hereby decree Gabriel Ugliano guilty of first degree murder and child abuse, sentencing a lifelong time in prison."  
><strong><br>****A/N: First off, I apologize for not updating for (about) two months, I still had school, so it was only a few days ago, when I started the summer holidays. I'm also sorry for any OOCness and the short length. Other than that, thanks for all the support!**


	40. Chapter 40: Endgame I

_**Keeping Up a Facade: Endgame**_

This chapter will take a completely different approach and aesthetic style towards this work of fanfiction. My sibling has run out of inspiration for this particular piece, and has asked me to adopt it.

* * *

><p>Memories... they fade like wall-flowers on a sweltering summer's day; when the students filter out, leaving only the teacher's pets and freaks trapped inside the building. They twirl and tango with the best of us, just to leave us stranded on the dance floor before the song is over. Fallen leaves arrive earlier than autumn, crushed under out footsteps as we take leaps of faith through what we hoped were sunshine meadows, not yet spotting the clouds in hot pursuit. And the clouds will always be behind us, until the solemnity of it all hits us -later rather than sooner, and our stride breaks at last, tumbling into the weeds of life, the wonderful world no more in a burst bubble of naivety. And who will be there to blame us, to make snide remarks and point out our errors? They'll be the ones alongside us. For everybody falls... Even the best of us, and that was no joke.<p>

Memories, and there was no barrier imaginable to stop the tide of recollections when they choose to arrive at the door; at times perfect strangers, a wisp of wishful thinking; at other times, Goldilocks- unexpected visitors that appear from nowhere and leave just as sudden, a stab in the heart the only reminder of the event. And sometimes, sometimes the Big Bad Wolf huffs and puffs and tears the door down, and hiding under your bed doesn't do it because always He knows where you are, always. And you can run and you can scream, but He comes and huffs and puffs in your head and you can _hear_ the tear-jerkers and heart-wrenchers, see the pity and loathing, experience it all as if you were there _again_.

And scars can fade and bruises can depart, the body can forget the abuse and turmoil. But the mind does not easily forget. Forgetting is a luxury reserved for the comatose and catatonic, the dead and the dormant. Square pegs in round holes, still memories are as water, able to form any shape, and thus they become circular, and fall through that hole in your head.

And there'll be no bridge left to feed the fire, no tugboats to sink when the memories seek you out with a question mark at their tails. They come to ask what you've left behind, what you've learned through all your trials and tribulations. Did you learn the lesson beneath the surface? Did you stare despair in the face, and still smiled, flashing a lifetime of dimples?

Cause it doesn't matter how many times you fall, does it?

If you stand up again.

* * *

><p>I found a reason...<p>

The gavel rang out loud and clear in the courthouse, all other sound fading into the background as a dizzying dawning of realization fell upon its main occupants: He was free. The shackles of his past had finally fallen to the ground, leaving him to rub the tender parts of his arms where the cuffs had cut into his flesh.

To freedom! He wouldn't've believed it if he hadn't heard the judge himself. A lifetime sentence it was to be, and already he could see the years coming back to him with specked tear ready to drop.

Sweet freedom! Not a saccharine store-bought escape from home, or a dreaded wait before he would return home to a sullen tormentor, ready to lash out anytime. With Gabe in jail, he wouldn't have to worry about such trivialities (as they seemed now), about expected pain (which shouldn't be expected anyway) and needless words that pierced and pointed. No, he didn't have to worry anymore.

The whole room was in uproar now; bursts of with-held laughter and gleeful shouts, suppressed sobs and animated chatter filled the room with a gaiety that the room hadn't seen in ages. The judge did not heed the cacophony now though. He wasn't one to rain on their parade, although he'd made it a point to rain on another one's.

Gabe, with a surprising clarity, saw his years fly by his head. His macho act deflated like a pricked balloon, his body visibly shrinking as he swooned, and inevitably collapsed on the chair in shock. Two burly guards dragged him out of the venue.

But nobody was focused on the vile monster- even Poseidon, who before was so intent on him, was smiling along with the best of them, seeing his son's face light up at the realization that he'd never again have to suffer at the hands of this coward. Though a stab in his heart reminded him that he was as much responsible for Percy's suffering as Gabe; his smile wavered. He'd have to make amends. But how? His son hated him. If he knew afore, he would've done something, he was sure of that. He'd have to talk to him after. Clear things up.

Thalia and Nico did not feel bound by etiquette rules, or societal mannerisms. If anything, the current context only further served to enhance their wildcat tendencies; they were jumping up and down, gleefully yelling with reckless abandon, chanting and cussing out the sentenced man. They were more than immensely glad for their cousin. He didn't deserve such treatment, and to see him free from all constraints, at his own will now to walk amongst them as a full-fledged man, instead of a prisoner, was as much a rush for them as it was to Percy. He meant more to them than he'd ever know. They didn't notice the cornucopia of emotions flittering on his face, ranging from pathetic gratefulness and sadness to happiness and dissatisfaction. He'd wanted the bastard to burn. As once he was, at once, he would never be as he would be.

As much as Annabeth wanted to join the festivities erupting in mid-air, most of the crowd cheering, she felt constrained. On the one hand she was happy for him; a tidal wave of elation in the knowledge that her new friend would be safe. She still felt guilty for wanting to satiate her curiosity, and using him for her own ends. But she stood by him, didn't she? On the other hand, she didn't know how things would proceed from here. And where she would go. Her father... or should she say, another stranger, as it were. If he didn't even have the decency to acknowledge her as his daughter, then perhaps she should move on. However painful that may be.

Despite all the various motions and heightened feelings circulating through him at the moment, Percy still noticed something off with Annabeth: She wasn't rejoicing or with the rest of the crowd. Getting a closer peek at her face, he saw a lapse of delicateness, a look he hoped he'd never have to see her wear again. It was a painful delicateness; as if she were treading on glass eggshells barefoot. And it looked as if she weren't treading softly either.

He bit his lip. Reaching over, he pulled her into a friendly hug- he hoped she didn't see it as any more than that. He liked her a lot, but not more than a camaraderie, an innate sense of comfort and safety and well-being around her. During the two weeks it took for them to assemble and prepare a solid case against Gabe, despite the glaring evidence, they had bonded. They thought they would have to survive in the streets like waifs in the meantime, but Hestia had come across them- hungry, wet, and cold, after hiding out in the streets for two days. No, 'The Struggle' in the streets was no fun, there was no adventure in being a bum, a disgruntled Percy and Annabeth had found. A shocked Hestia had at first taken them to a restaurant to eat- they were hungry, and nobody could deal with two resentful teenagers- before showing them to her apartment, which she told them they could use for the coming while.

"Not all the Olympians are rotten," she'd said to a stunned Percy and Annabeth. "There are some of us who don't adhere to the family trait."

So they sheltered into the cozy five room apartment, finding pleasure in little things, such as eating all the homely meals a proud Hestia presented, and talking. Such a simple act, the moving of lips and uttering of words, yet with the most astounding of effects- both knew the potential and fatality of words, when brandished as swords. Both could connect well, and many a night was spent with either Percy confessing to Annabeth, or Annabeth breaking down in front of Percy. It was a good symbiotic relationship, and it worked for the both of them.

It only got better when Thalia and Nico showed up.

All this flashed through his mind as he was hugging her, taking idle comfort in the warmth of her lithe frame. Her body felt like a frozen popsicle that was melting slowly under the summer heat. Unyielding at first, but gradually getting more supple as time went on. She buried her face into his chest, not wanting to leave his snug embrace just yet.

They had gotten past the awkwardness of perfect strangers. To anyone who cried wolf, daring to question their relationship with the perils of love, they would be mistaken in their first sight.

They could understand each other, better than most. And that was all that mattered.

"I would ask what the hug is for, but to be brutally honest, I couldn't care less if we'll stay this way to perpetuity," she piped up from the hem of his shirt. He patted her on the back clumsily.

"You just looked a bit down, that was all." He murmured.

She snorted. That was the understatement of the century. To say she was feeling down, one would have to be composed out of solid marble. Now more than ever she was in turmoil of what her next step would be, where she'd go, and especially, how he and her would move on from this now that this stage of life was behind him. Or at least, in hindsight. He had the world in front of him. And she didn't know what she want.

Should she be honest? She'd bared her soul in front of him, during that time spent together with him. She trusted him.

"I just... I don't know how things will proceed from here, you know?"

"Huh?" He acted confused, she just knew it.

"I don't know how we'll go on from here. You have the whole world in front of you, your past can't bother you anymore in physical form. For me, I still have my dad and I-" She broke off, looking off in the distance, infinitely more interesting at said moment than the conversation.

"Annabeth, you should know-"

"I wasn't finished." That shut him up rather fast. "I mean to say, I'm concerned for the future. I don't know how we'll go from here..."

Oh God, Percy thought. She doesn't like me like that, does she? Not after all I told her.

"... And I don't where I'm going to live..." Her voice cracked, trying to suppress a sob without fail. "But huh, listen to me talking... when this is really your big day. I won't spoil this for you, Jackson."

She smiled a sad little plaintive, that reminded him of a cottage on the beach with its door blown off its hinges; a cold wind blowing through the once impervious space. But he wouldn't be deterred. A new strength seeped through his very essence, flexing his muscles and baring his teeth.

He took hold of her, and made sure to stare her in the eyes. "You can come with us. We'll be our own family, your dad doesn't deserve an ideal being such as you. I'll be there for you, as a friend. You know me by now, and if you don't- well, you should!" He cracked a smile at the end, to show his sincerity and humor.

She had shuddered at the word 'Family'. Someone else had talked her into something, with that dreaded buzz word of the century... Family. Yet, she felt this was different. Would be different. She trusted the boy- no, man- in front of her. Letting go of all her fears and doubt, she pulled in for a tighter friendly hug.

"I'm happy for you," she whispered, "That he'll never bother you again." And then she broke off to stroll away, needing some time on her own. And he understood.

While Hermes had packed up his case and left- congratulating an exuberant Poseidon, Thalia, and Nico, other said parties still remained. Poseidon hesitated for a moment, before exiting out the double doors with Hermes. Percy wouldn't want to talk to him now. What he needed now were closest of friends.

After taking a quick glance around, Thalia dragged an unwilling Nico to look for boy in question. They had spied Annabeth and Percy embracing, and had half a mind to run over with smirks and smart-assery, to question them, but it did not seem like a good time. There was a time for everything, and for all the festive atmosphere, the duo in the corner did not seem to share such sentiments. So they gave them their minutes, while they leaped for joy.

Now, the question of where the two are now became an object pursued with much fervor.

"You don't think they're making out, are you?" A cheeky Nico asked.

"I think you're not thinking in your right mind," Thalia muttered under her breath. "Yeah right Nico, you know Percy isn't some sex-starved junkie from some dungeon."

"I never said he was, but you saw the way they were hugging. That's gotta be closer than anything... even us."

Even Thalia had to admit that was a valid point. Still, she couldn't let her younger cousin take charge here.

"Whatever it is, we oughta look for them. Not that I'm worried in particular-" she broke off to glare at her gulping cousin- "but because we have to see how he's doing."

Hard logic to argue with, a disgruntled Nico found.

However, Poseidon had come across a contemplating Percy first. Warming the marble stairs that lay afore the New York Hall of Justice, a pensive look cast toward a darkening horizon, he was surprised to find a near-tranquil look on Percy's face.

A cold wind slugged him in. Winter, slowly creeping up on them, had finally chosen to make her arrival; bitter winds blew through the streets, penetrating clothing and howling in the busy avenues. Set the stage for an atypical New York winter.

"Mind if I sit here?" Poseidon asked tentatively, expecting some form of opposition.

Percy shrugged noncommittally. "It's a free country, as far as I'm concerned."

Taking the answer as a yes, he perched himself on the step. The silence permeated the air, unwilling to alter its currents- no matter how much Poseidon tried to get up his nerve. Thus, the silence played out; the scene could've been any other average Joe in other situation. But this context demanded extra restitution, a wariness Poseidon knew he had to relent.

"I would say I'm sorry," Poseidon started, "but then I know the terrible deed I have done through my ignorance."

If Percy was listening, he did not acknowledge. He sighed.

"This is as much my fault as it is that abhorrent man, the one who is about to face his lifetime charges. Perhaps I should've accompanied him to his new accommodations."

"Perhaps..." A near silent response from the boy beside him.

"But I am sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me, but at the very least, know that I have to make amends to you, and I'll be here waiting, if you ever find it in you to forgive a stupid fool."

Percy was startled. He hadn't remembered Poseidon ever apologizing before. Or if he did, certainly he hadn't sounded so genuine as today, of all days. Poseidon wasn't even looking expectant- something he'd come to suppose from a man of his stature.

But Percy merely nodded. Not that he didn't want to flood his father with words- biting, stinging, accusing, caring words. He would. But he didn't feel it was an appropriate time for such a confrontation today, of all days. He just saw the world lift from his shoulders, and fall right into the palm of his hands. Though he knew it would be better to clear up everything on one day- rather than leave it to later, he didn't feel up to the sordid task right now.

"I understand Poseidon. But at the moment, I'm happier than I've been in a while. It feels like a fresh new start for me. I know where you're coming from, and I also know you feel guilty on this account. But right now, I would just like some time to think. Maybe later we can have this conversation, and I'll have thought it through."

Poseidon looked like he was going to add something, but changed his mind abruptly. He stuck his hands in his pockets- a move Percy thought made him look much more younger and timid than his solid frame.

"Right, well I appreciate the opportunity. And we'll have that talk, whenever you want." Poseidon finished, before walking off lamely.

"Wait up!" Percy had called back. Poseidon peered over his shoulder, wondering what was to come next. Percy was standing up, his gaze boring into the older man.

"You're not excused totally. But know that you aren't the man I thought so despicable earlier." His gaze softened a fraction of a degree.

Poseidon's face lightened up like a child in a candy store. He had so much he wanted to add. But he knew that later, he could make amends. Right now, more than ever, he needed his friends- which he already saw hurrying down the marble slabs.

"Thank you, Percy. And goodbye." He left, a new spring in his step.

Percy swiveled his head to where Poseidon had been staring at- and found his cousins with their arms folded.

"What was all that about, Jackson?" Thalia shot first, before he could say something. Nico nodded in earnest, though he gave Percy a small knowing smile.

"He wanted to talk." Percy said simply.

"And what was that all about with Annabeth, Jackson?" Nico quirked inquisitively, attempting to mimic Thalia's haughty mannerism. She punched him on the shoulder.

"Jerk," she growled under her breath. He scrunched up his nose, leaping away from her.

"I don't wanna know how your breath smells! Smells like peeled onions!" She scowled, sizing him up.

All this while, an amused Percy watched on.

"Are you guys done, or should I be preparing for Nico's funeral here?"

"Hey!" Nico acted hurt. "I can defend myself. She's not as tough as she makes out."

"Right. Should I bring up the teddybear incident?"

"No." He looked absolutely terrified. "Anything but the teddy bear incident."

"I thought so," she smirked, victory assured. "But seriously Percy, what did he want?"

"He wanted to make up for what he did. Apologized as well." He answered detached.

"Wow... that's big." She stared. Even Nico was slightly shocked.

"How so? What's wrong with that?" He asked.

"Percy... Poseidon is one of the proudest of the Olympians, apart from Zeus. For him to apologize... well, let's just say it wouldn't've come easy for him to do so." Nico answered.

He mused over this new revelation. Perchance Poseidon might be sincere after all...

"Let's go back to the apartment," he said out of nowhere. "I'm getting hungry, and I know for one that Hestia's grilling hamburgers tonight. Thalia's eyes lit up with a dark craving.

"Yes, let's go, I'm feeling slightly peckish as well."

"Wait a minute, guys," Nico perked up like an ignored chihuahua. "Percy, you still haven't answered my question about Annabeth. I saw you guys hugging, are you two going out now? Oh and speaking of Annabeth, shouldn't we wait for her or so before we head back?"

This took the two cousins by surprise, though his whining tone left other things to be desired. He usually wasn't one to have cause for concern for others outside the family.

"I think that we should leave her alone for a bit," he spoke up after a while. Thalia lifted an eyebrow.

"Why?" She inquired softly.

"I'll tell you on the way back, is that okay?"

Nico was practically bursting with curiosity, and was already pacing down the avenue. Thalia feigned disinterest, but she knew that Percy wouldn't leave her without a seriously good reason. Plus, she was dying for a cheeseburger...

And with that, the trio ventured back to the apartment, wise-cracking and joking all the way.


End file.
